Never to be Broken
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Sequal to Hidden Behind a Mask. When the students discover that Kadic is hosting trips to countires, the CL gang assumes that they'll get a vacation. But all that goes down the drain when their pasts come back to haunt them. Literally.
1. Prologue

lostmoonchild: I'M BAAAACK bows as crowd cheers! Alright, alright, to get this chapter started, I'm getting the disclaimer out of the way. I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise! I also don't own any of the anime that may be mentioned in this story so don't anybody sue. Everybody who isn't part of Code: Lyoko and/or any anime belongs to me as well as a few songs.

PROLOGUE

---Abby's POV---

I watch as mommy hugs everybody and rubs auntie Sakura's stomach as if she were saying "see you later" to the unborn baby. I can see aunt Yumi threatening to castrate uncle Thomas if he starts thinking with something other than his brain. Uncle Jason is threatening to slaughter uncle Odd if he mistreats mommy which uncle Odd swears that if he hurts mommy, uncle Jason's going to have to unbury him since mommy will kill him first.

"Hey, princess." Mommy says kneeling down so she's looking straight at me. "Can I get a hug?"

I hug mommy but I don't let her go for a little while. "Mommy, don't leave. I'll be good." I whisper knowing that she'll still go away. Nobody can make her stop moving around to different places, its part of who she is and nobody's willing to try to stop her.

"I don't want to leave, baby, but I have school." Mommy says wiping a tear off of my face.

"You can go to school here!" I suggest trying to keep from crying.

Mommy sighs and I know she's tired of always having to try to explain why she can't go to school here. "Baby, listen to me carefully. I'm just not happy with the schools here." Mommy whispers gently kissing my head. "Besides, I can't stand being in one spot too long."

"You stay in France for nine months!" I shout unable to keep myself from throwing a tantrum.

Mommy picks me up and rocks me a little bit until I calm down enough to listen to her. "Listen, baby, its still dangerous." Mommy whispers looking at me with gentle eyes so I know she's not lying. "I need to be away from you until the people who worked with my dad settle down."

"I don't get it." I whisper starting to cry.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Mommy whispers before standing up. "Be a good girl."

Mommy grabs her backpack and follows uncle Odd and aunt Yumi onto the plane. Tears roll down my face as I scream at mommy to take me with her and I swear that I'll be good. Never once does she look back, but deep down I know that someday I'll understand why mommy does the things she does and I know that she hurts every time she has to leave me behind.

---END POV---

lostmoonchild: Short, I know but once again, that's the point of a prologue. I can promise that the next chapter will be longer. Read and Review, flames accepted.


	2. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: Here's chapter one! Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs and/or anime that may appear in this story. The characters who aren't part of Code: LYoko and/or any anime are mine as well as a few songs.

Chapter One

School had just started and everybody was looking at the principal in shock as he announced that the school would be sponsoring trips to different cities all over the world. "To see who will be acting as translators and who will be acting as a chaperone thereare lists posted near the classroom entrances." Mr. Delmas announced.

"I'm not even bothering to look. Grandpa already told Yumi-chan and me that we'd be going to the Japan trip since this year is supposed to be special."

"Why?" Ulrich asked putting an arm around Yumi's waist.

"Because according to our grandmother's people's laws, Ami and I are now officially women and "of a proper child-bearing age" which means we have to attend some stupid party just to find some jackass and attempt to have his kid." Yumi said with a sigh.

Morgan nodded and rested her head on Odd's shoulder. "I'm not going to let anybody get me pregnant." Morgan said calmly before realizing something. "Hell, this year's going to be interesting. According to grandmother's people's laws, if a male is sixteen he's officially an adult and able to get a woman pregnant. All that has to be done is get him announced as an adult and to announce what his element is."

"And since Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd are technically sixteen this year…" Yumi said trailing off.

"Hell, I don't know what half of it is, but if that means I get Morgan to myself, I'm going for it." Odd said with a grin as he pulled his girlfriend onto his lap.

Morgan giggled and said, "Well, I don't have to worry about having to choose a jackass."

They started laughing and fell silent when they saw Sissy and her gang walking towards them. "Kaze and Ishiyama!" Sissy shouted.

Both Japanese girls frowned slightly as they stared at Sissy. "My daughter isn't here, Sissy, so you don't have to worry about one of your precious shirts being destroyed." Morgan said calmly.

"As if I wanted to talk about your brat. I want to tell you a couple things about this trip to Japan." Sissy said with a frown.

Both girls shrugged and Morgan said, "Sissy, one of the things your father made very clear was to make sure that people saw how life in our country or countries is."

"That's coming out of the mouth of somebody who was practically beaten to death?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes."

Sissy smirked and said, "You know, you honestly shouldn't wear shirts that show off those scars. It might scare away all the good boys and make the losers pity you."

Morgan smiled and said, "You know what, Sissy, you're right. You shouldn't be wearing those shirts, it makes the good guys stay away and even the losers want to stay away."

They cracked up laughing as Sissy stormed away. "I should just sock you." Herb said making a fist.

Morgan rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm right here. Take a swing."

Herb swung at Morgan and looked surprised when she tilted her head back before punching him in the gut. "Why do you still get into fights?" Jeremy asked with a sigh after the two boys left.

"Because I'm still attempting to break free from my old life completely." Morgan answered checking the time. "Yumi-chan, we'd better get going."

"We've got to go to a meeting in the math room to see who all's going to Japan." Yumi said getting up.

"We're going." Ulrich and Odd said at the same time.

"I'll go." Jeremy offered.

"Me too." Aelita said with a nod.

Both Japanese girls grinned and they ran to the math room, surprised to see eight people in the room. "Okay, including our boyfriends and friends, there's twelve people here not including us." Morgan said in Japanese.

Yumi nodded and told everybody to take a seat. "Alright, is this everybody who's going to Japan?" Yumi asked looking around.

"Duh. We're here aren't we?" Sissy snapped.

"I suppose you figured Ulrich would be going to Japan."

Sissy frowned and rolled her eyes when both Japanese girls started talking about the trip. "Okay, so the school's sponsoring a week in Japan which kinda sucks since we've got to squeeze in a daily life of a Japanese person into that one week." Morgan said looking unhappy. "Now its kinda obvious on what the national language is in Japan."

"We're going to be teaching everybody a few basic words in Japanese along with teaching you all about proper means of respect." Yumi said calmly. "Japanese people are actually very polite and it just seems weird in other cultures."

"If that's the case, what happened with you two?" Sissy asked loudly.

"Well, with Ami its kinda obvious since while she was always getting the crap beat out of her, her brain would always be hitting some part of her skull." Yumi said calmly.

"And with Yumi, well, lets just say she had a little accident." Morgan said with a grin. "But that's beside what we're supposed to teach you."

"Now we're supposed to be teaching everybody some basic words and the culture. We're going to squeeze in some proper manners so nobody gets offended. Now Odd I know for a fact was in Japan for the summer so he's already learned some of the basic rules the hard way."

Odd grinned and said, "Quick warning: walls in a real Japanese home are kind of thin so you can actually here what somebody's doing in their room."

"Damare." Morgan said with a slight frown as she stared at Odd.

"So is the language hard to learn?" William asked raising his hand.

"If you're a native to Japan, no. If not, well, lets just say that its easier than learning English and French." Morgan answered with a grin.

"Now chances are you'll hear somebody asking you a question in Japanese." Yumi said. "Ami and I will give a small demonstration of a simple conversation in Japanese. I'll pretend I don't know who she is so I'll ask her what her name is then she'll answer."

"Now listen carefully." Morgan warned.

"Anata-no namae wa?" Yumi questioned. "What is your name?"

"Watashi no namae wa Kaze Ami desu." Morgan answered. "My name is Ami Kaze."

Yumi smiled and said, "See? A simple conversation in Japanese."

"That just sounded like gibberish." Sissy said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Kawai ama." Morgan said with a grin. "Scary bitch."

"AMI!" Yumi shouted unable to keep from laughing.

For the next couple hours they taught the others basic phrases such as "Where is the Kitsune Hotel?" but sometimes they'd say a joke in Japanese and translate it so everybody understood.."So what'd you call Sissy?" Ulrich asked with a grin after their first Japanese class.

"Scary bitch."

They started laughing and went to their separate classes. Aelita shivered slightly when they got to class and felt like something was going to happen. Something… evil was lurking in the shadows. She sighed a little and started listening to the teacher talk about what they would be doing that year, ignoring the bad feeling completely.

lostmoonchild: thanks to everybody who reviewed! Wow, I don't think I got that many reviews for the prologue in the previous story. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	3. Chapter 2

**lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Thanks for the reviews, I reallylove reading them and everybody keeps making me want to write more! Here's chapter two!**

Chapter Two

A week later everybody was in the airport waiting for their plane to arrive. "Tickets?" Jim asked looking at the students he would be watching.

"Yes, Jim." They answered.

Morgan grinned and said, "Hey, I hope everybody brought bathing suits cause we've got a surprise for everybody."

"Thought you wanted to keep everybody away from your house?" Yumi questioned in Japanese just before her cell phone started ringing the death march.

"I do. But I think that a crazy old bat is changing plans." Morgan said laughing as Yumi answered her phone.

"Hold on a minute, how come her phone plays a death tune?" Sissy asked.

"That's how we know who's calling." Morgan answered with a grin. "Everybody has their own song part to various songs. Actually, we were considering "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead" to be step-grandmother's but we decided that somebody else deserved that."

"Lets just change step-grandmother's theme song to something else" Yumi said closing her cell phone.  
Morgan grinned a little and dialed a number on her cell phone before singing as Yumi's phone started ringing:

**I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rolling**

**So God help me keep me moving somehow**

**Don't let me start wishing I was with him now**

Everybody cracked up laughing and turned off their cellphones before getting on their plane. The students all sat on one side of the plane and listened as the stewardess started telling them where everything was. "Don't you like flying much?" Aelita asked looking confused.

"I hate it." Morgan answered while Yumi smiled.

"Ami-chan likes wandering." Yumi stated with a grin.

Everybody shrugged and relaxed as they started talking but a few people were listening to music in an attempt to keep from strangling Sissy since she was making a few comments to her friends about how she was going to hit the malls. Morgan grinned and started listening to music again before dozing off a little. After a few hours, they found themselves crossing the ocean. "Welcome to Japan, ladies and gentlemen." Morgan said opening her eyes. "Now to the left you can see the islands the Americans had taken control of during the end of World War Two before the atom bomb was dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki."

"Do they just pound that into your head or something?" Sissy asked rudely.

"Try having a grandfather who makes it a habit to say "damn Americans" every year on August 6 and August 9." Yumi said with a smirk.

Yumi snickered a little and said, "Don't do it, don't you dare do it."

"I'm unique, get over it." Morgan answered with a grin when the plane landed before shouting loudly, "KONNICHIWA JAPAN!"

Yumi hid her face and muttered, "I don't know her, she's a stranger."

When they all got off the plane and had gotten their bags when a boy casually walked up to them. "Bang. Bang." He said with a grin.

"Rot in Hell." Both Japanese girls said with a grin.

"Only if you two angels of Hell take me there." The boy said slipping his arms around the two girls' waists. "Ugh, what is that?"

Morgan laughed and pulled away from the boy. "Hey, you guys remember Derrick, don't ya?"

"Hey, handsome…" Sissy said with a flirting smile.

"MY EYES! MAKE IT GO AWAY, IT BURNS!" Derrick shouted in Japanese, covering his eyes and pretending to be in pain.

Both Japanese girls cracked up laughing and struggled desperately to calm down. "Hey, Ami, guess what?" Derrick said as they headed out to the parking lot. "Your car is acting up again."

"Oh hell. Who pissed Possessed off this time?"

"Possessed?" Sissy questioned looking confused.

"My bone shattering, Hell raising, bitch killing car." Morgan said looking proud.

Derrick laughed a little and said, "Lady, there's so many possessed things at Ami's house it's a wonder why the government has checked it out."

"yeah, my house gets high." Morgan said throwing her bags In the back of a van. "So where we staying? It'd better not be the Neighborhood of the Damned."

"Nah. For some reason I think that the principal wouldn't be too pleased if everybody came back high."

"I'll take getting drunker than hell." Morgan answered. "Okay, everybody inside the car."

"There is no way I'm getting into that nerdsmobile." Sissy said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Alright, Sissy, your choice. Just so you know, it's a good fifteen miles to the Kaze place." Derrick said with a grin.

"TIME OUT!" Morgan shouted in Japanese. "Are you telling me everybody's staying at my house!"

"yep." Derrick said with a nod. "Your step-grandmother talked to Sano and you can guess what happened when he heard Odd would be on the trip as well."

"Bastard." Morgan muttered still talking in Japanese.

Derrick laughed and waited until everybody had gotten into the van (A/N just imagine one of those vans that's almost like a bus) before getting into the van. "Buckle up, she turns into a speed demon." Yumi warned unable to keep from laughing.

"Shut up, I'll be careful." Morgan said with a sigh. "Do we have any pick ups we gotta get done?"

"Nope. The two perverts are at the hotel trying to work, your brother is at work, Sakura is at home with the monster."

"Why's Amaya at home?"

"She got suspended."  
"For what?" Morgan demanded nearly slamming down on the brakes.

"She got into a fight with a prep and you can imagine how that worked out."

"Damn preps." Morgan cussed in Japanese.  
"Yeah, yeah. Her teacher called and wanted to talk to Abby's mother so she's going to stop by around sevenish."

"Damn you." Morgan muttered turning onto a dirt road and picking the speed up a little. "I don't want to talk to a teacher concerning my daughter and her living habits."

"What makes you think that your daughter's teacher will want to talk about your daughter's living habits?" Jim asked.

"easy. Every time Amaya gets into a fight or talks in either French or English, a teacher shows up when I'm at home and starts talking about how a child deserves a mother around the house. Sorry, but right now I can't be at home all the time. I need to get an education, make sure that my daughter has a chance to grow up, do concerts, and a whole bunch of stuff. Its not easy being in school and being a mother at the same time."  
"Then why don't you put her up for adoption?" Theo asked looking slightly confused.

"I'll let my father out of prison long before I even consider doing that." Morgan said with a frown. "The system didn't do shit for my brother or me until a few months ago, and I'm not about to give the system another chance to screw a kid up."

Everybody was silent for the remaining part of the trip and almost everybody looks around confused when Morgan parked a car in with some other cars. They could see Abby sitting on the stairs wearing faded blue jeans and a purple top, watching seemingly nothing. "She might be looking for you again too!" Abby said suddenly.

"Hey, Yumi, go have a chat with your dead lover." Morgan said in Japanese starting to laugh as she got out of the van followed by everybody else.

Yumi smiled and flipped her cousin off, making an innocent face when Abby looked at them. "You scared him off!" Abby said looking upset. "I was just about to get his name too."

Morgan laughed and hugged her daughter. "We all know the samurai's name, sweetheart."

"Not him! This was a new guy!" Abby said excitedly hugging her mother. "He claims to have been in the stories!"

"Oh, he did? Wow, a real charmer then."

Abby nodded excitedly and hid her face when she saw that there were strangers. "Now don't act so shy, they're from Kadic." Morgan said with a small laugh.

"Konnichiwa…" Abby said, her voice muffled from having her face still hidden.

Morgan smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead before setting the small girl on the ground. "Why aren't you up at the house?" Yumi asked spotting something on the stairs. "And why are my fans out?"

Abby made an innocent face and said, "I wanted to practice with them."

"Amaya, you're not old enough. When you're older your mother and I will try finding you a proper weapon that reflects your personality."

"Those don't reflect your personality at all."

"They're reminders of what once was." Yumi said putting the fans in her back pocket.

"Oh yeah. You being a geisha and helping to fight against the monsters that threatened to destroy the world as we know it!" Abby said excitedly again.

They started laughing as they all grabbed their bags and started walking up the stairs. "What's a geisha anyway?" Milly asked.

"A geisha is sort of a whore."

They looked at Yumi with surprise and Abby said, "Auntie Yumi ALWAYS beats the boys who tries sleeping with her."

They kept walking and by the time they got up to the stairs, everybody who wasn't used to walking up all those stairs was gasping for air. "You… should put in… an escalator.." Sissy said gasping for air.

Morgan looked confused and said, "Why?"

"Its no wonder you girls are in great shape." William said gasping for air also. "You do this everyday?"

"Yep. Sometimes we run though up and down the stairs." Yumi said with a smile.

None of them could believe that anybody would want to run up and down the stairs. But then again, that explained why both girls were in good shape. Walk up and down those stairs enough times, a person could actually get skinny without any problems.

When everybody had rested, they went into the house. Before they could go into the house, everybody had to take off their shoes since it was considered good manners. When they got into the house, they were amazed at what they saw.

The living room was pretty spacious despite the fact it had a couch, two chairs, a rocking chair that had an old baby blanket on the back of it, a coffee table, a table behind the couch that had a bunch of pictures on it, a fire place, a huge television, a DVD/VCR player, several games, a few game systems (A/N just think of a few game systems), a few movie holders, and a DVD holder. "This is your house!" Theo asked looking shocked.

"Uh, yeah." Morgan said with a grin. "We get money from concerts and stuff."

From where they were standing, they could see some stairs and even the kitchen. "Wow, I didn't think your house was so big." Aelita said looking surprised.

"Better than what my parents had." Morgan answered. "Now its kinda obvious where the kitchen is but if you get lost, then just follow the smell of something either cooking or burning, there's a study over there, and there's a room that has a bunch of herbs and crap inside so I'd appreciate it if people would stay out of there unless they're injured, sick, or have permission to be in there."

"C'mon, we'll show you where all the rooms are!" Abby said excitedly grabbing Jeremy's hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

Yumi and Morgan started laughing which resulted in a wooden spoon being thrown. "What'd we do!" Yumi shouted rubbing her head after the spoon came in contact with her head.

"Sorry! I thought you were my stupid fiancée." Sakura said covering her mouth.

"In what way do I look like I'm wearing grease on my shirt?" Yumi asked still rubbing her head. "Damn, I think I'm skipping the being pregnant part."

Sakura looked embarrassed and said something in Japanese which resulted in Morgan and Yumi both rolling their eyes. "We'll be down in a few minutes to help with dinner." Morgan said with a smile before saying something in Japanese.

Abby smiled happily and nodded happily before running into the kitchen followed closely behind by Sakura. "Follow us please." Yumi said with a smile before starting to talk in Japanese.

Morgan laughed a little and said, "The rooms that have the closed doors are already somebody's room so keep out. Just choose a room where the door is open and you can sleep in there. Now the walls are a bit thin so everybody can hear what's going on in a person's room so all that we ask is that you don't play music too loud and if you're going to have a little 'sleepover' please keep quiet."

"THERE'S NO BED!" Sissy shouted.

Yumi rolled her eyes and walked into the room Sissy had chosen and opened the closet. "Yes, there is." Yumi said throwing some blankets at Sissy. "Introducing the futon."

"I am NOT sleeping on this pile of blankets!" Sissy said sticking her nose up in the air. "I want a REAL bed."  
Morgan frowned slightly and said, "Sissy, how about you and me set up a few rules? You can insult me all you want but never insult my home or the way we live. I don't want my daughter to hear somebody criticizing our way of life and I most defiantly don't want her hearing how her mother got beaten within an inch of her life."

Sissy looked at Morgan in shock when she saw the look of loathing in her eyes. "You can't tell me what to do." Sissy said.

"My house, my rules." Morgan answered simply. "You might get away with complaining until your room back in Kadic is the way you want it, but here no amount of tantrums will get you anything other than a sore throat."

Sissy looked furious at the news but before she could slap the Japanese girl, Morgan had left the room to see how everybody else was settling down and to explain the futon. "AH! THERE'S A WILD ANIMAL IN MY ROOM!" Milly screamed.

"BOTAN AND KURAMA (okay, those two are mine but they're named after Kurama and Botan from YYH since Abby loves YYH so much), OUT!" Yumi shouted in Japanese which resulted in laughter being heard.

"Wrong room you two." Morgan cracked laughing as she followed a couple of albino foxes.

Everybody who heard the commotion rolled their eyes knowing on a subconscious level that this was going to be a long week… a very long week.

**lostmoonchild: You see that button in the corner that has 'review' written on it? You know you want to press it and tell me what you think. Read and review, flames are accepted as always.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When everybody had unpacked their things and settled down, they went downstairs and were greeted by the smells of food cooking. "Mmm… something smells good." William said as Yumi brought out some snacks.

"How often do you all make homemade meals?" Jim asked trying some of the food.

Yumi looked thoughtful and said, "It depends mostly on who's turn it is to cook. If Ami or I are cooking, then its mostly homemade stuff. If Sakura is cooking, then we turn to fast foods."

Sakura smiled and patted her swollen stomach. "But I haven't been able to cook for the past few months mostly because of this miniature Kaze in my stomach."

"What's 'Kaze' translate into anyway?" Sissy asked just as Abby came running into the room.

"Kaze means 'wind' in Japanese." Yumi said with a grin just as Morgan shouted. "And dinner is ready."

Before everybody could get seated, they heard the doorbell ring. "I got it!" Abby shouted jumping up from her place and running to answer the door. She screamed and ran back into the room and clung to her mother tightly. "SCARY LADY!"

Morgan started laughing and set her daughter on her lap, watching as an old couple came into the room. "Hi, grandpa!" Yumi and Morgan said excitedly before looking unhappy. "hi, crazy lady."

The old woman started lecturing the two in Japanese before falling silent. "Have a seat." Sakura said shooting a glare in the old woman's direction. "We were just about to have some supper."

"Who are they?" the woman asked sticking her nose up in the air.

Morgan grinned a little and said, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, here's a visible glimpse into the future of what happens when you're a stuck up snob. You become a step-grandparent to somebody who's going to insult you in other languages and has absolutely no respect whatsoever."

"This is the group from Kadic." Yumi said quickly in Japanese. "Remember, grandfather, you said they could come to the party?"

Mr. Kitsune nodded and looked at them with an amused look. "I look forward every year to seeing one more child be welcomed into adulthood. This year I am grateful my two beautiful granddaughters, Ami and Yumi, will become women."

"Grandpa!" Morgan said choking on some sushi while Yumi spat some water back into her glass.

Abby giggled a little and lightly hit her mother on the back, trying to dislodge the sushi. "Geez, mama." Abby said laughing a little.

Morgan smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead before setting Abby down. "I need some sake." Morgan announced heading into the kitchen.

"Bring out the good bottle!" Mr. Kitsune shouted in Japanese.

"don't worry, grandpa." Yumi said in Japanese turning to her meal. "She always does."

"This place is amazing." Jim said looking impressed. "How long as this place been in your family?"

Yumi quickly translated what Jim had said and asked before listening for a minute while Mr. Kitsune talked. "he says this place has been in our family since the year her Highness, Princess Yume, and her most trusted samurai, Ookami, had come here to escape from the war." Yumi translated.

"That's awfully close to your name, Ishiyama." Sissy said.

"My name is the closest anybody on either side of our great family has dared to get to Yume." Yumi said with a sigh. "Sano, Ami, and I, along with other members of our great family, has enough knowledge to know that we cannot name our children after princess Yume."

"How come?" Theo asked.

Yumi shrugged and quickly asked her grandfather who nodded and started talking. "He says that its been a tradition that started when our forefather's forefather, the son of Princess Yume and Ookami, learned of the terms of which his parents and sister had died. So in respect for his dead mother, he married a beautiful young woman and said that no child of his blood would be named after his mother." Yumi said listening as her grandfather continued talking. "So for centuries no female has ever been named Yume and everybody descending from Princess Yume's son has been taking care of this shrine."

"Wow. I didn't know this place was so full of history." Milly said looking amazed.

Morgan came back into the room and smiled. "Okay, who wants some sake?" Morgan asked automatically pouring some into her grandfather's glass.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"Rice wine. Its really good." Morgan said with a grin. "very little alcohol in it," she paused and added in Japanese, "I think."

Yumi and Sakura snickered a little and both girls automatically raised their hands a bit asking for some. "Nuh uh, Sakura, we wouldn't want an alcoholic baby, now would we?" Yumi asked.

"Shut up. Amaya's turning out alright." Sakura said protesting when Morgan poured water into her sake. "hey!"

"Dilating the wine, shut up." Morgan said giving everybody a little bit of wine.

"Mommy, can I try some?" Abby asked innocently.

Morgan looked at her daughter as if thinking and nodded a little. "Alright." Morgan said pouring a little bit of sake into an empty glass.

Jim looked shocked and asked, "Are you even sure you're supposed to be giving her any?"

"Like my old lady used to say whenever she was sober, "Give 'em milk, they think that a meal's free. Give them water, they grow dependant on the shit. Give 'em alcohol, teach them about what its like to be drunk which leads to another lesson nine months later." Wasn't exactly a good type of talk about the birds and the bees but it worked."

"Hey, where are my girls!" A male voice shouted.

"UNCLE JASON!" Abby shouted excitedly jumping off her mother's lap and running into the living room. "GUESS WHO'S HOME AGAIN!"

"I need me women." A tall man said with a silly grin.

Morgan smiled and picked up a knife. "Is this one of your women?" Morgan asked innocently.

"Looks familiar. Let me check my legs for the scars to be sure." Thomas said with a laugh. "No, hold on a minute, you're Ami."

"Even when we're dressed differently he can't tell the difference." Yumi said pretending to be Morgan.

Morgan laughed and said, "Just when you think they have us figured out, they mix us up… AGAIN!"

"You two knock that off!" Mrs. Kitsune snapped at the two girls.

Mr. Kitsune chuckled a little and said, "Let them be. In a few days, they'll be married off by Rosemary's people's terms."

Morgan and Yumi looked at each other, disgust clear in their eyes. "Their terms, yes. Our terms, no way in Hell." Morgan said looking dead serious.

Yumi nodded in agreement and started eating again. "Your outfits are ready, you three." Jason said starting to eat. "After supper get changed so we can see how they fit."

Both girls knew enough not to argue with Jason so they just nodded and ate quietly, listening as Abby excitedly told everybody about everything she had done for the day. Including helping Sakura and Derrick look in the attic. "What did you need in the attic?" Morgan questioned looking confused.

"Abby's old baby stuff." Sakura said. "I want to get that crib in the bedroom and see what clothes the baby might be able to wear."

"You're lucky I dressed Abby as a boy every once and a while then." Morgan said.

"You did!" Abby asked, her eyes widening in shock.

Yumi started laughing and nodded. "Yep. Whenever we went to the mall with you, people would always say, "Aw, he's so cute!" or "Aw, what a beautiful little girl!" and they'd always be shocked when Ami said, "Yeah, she's a cutie." when the person said "he's so cute" to her."

Abby giggled and watched as her mother started talking to William, explaining how she came to be Abby's mother. "Mommy, may I please be excused?" Abby asked looking at her mother.

"Finish your supper then you can." Morgan said simply.

Abby pouted but ate her soup quietly before she was dismissed. "Whoa, how'd you teach her that?" Sissy questioned.

"Sissy, even my daughter is smart enough to know to mind her manners when that old hag is around." Morgan said pointing to her step-grandmother.

Sissy shrugged and looked at Mrs. Kitsune, surprised to find loathing in the old woman's eyes. It was obvious that the old woman hated her step-grandchildren and even the small child. It was even more obvious that the old woman hated everybody that her step-grandchildren were around.

After dinner the dishes were put in the kitchen to be washed later. Mr. Kitsune started talking which resulted in both Morgan and Yumi running upstairs followed closely by Abby. "What're they doing?" Aelita asked.

Jason smiled and said, "They're going to see how well their new clothes fit. Don't worry, they'll be down soon enough."

"WHO IN THE LIVING HELL CHOSE THESE OUTFITS?" Morgan screamed in Japanese.

Thomas and Damon grinned before saying, "Uh, we'll be trying to find a place to stay the night. Both girls might slaughter us in our beds."

"YOU WON'T BE THAT LUCKY!" Yumi screamed storming down the stairs.

Both boys took off running followed closely by Yumi. "Should we help them?" Jim asked.

"I wouldn't suggest helping them. Yumi's probably taking a wrench to their nuts in five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One.."

"OUCH! FUCK! MY KIDS ARE GOING TO HAVE A DENT IN THEIR HEADS!"

Yumi came back in five minutes later looking satisfied with herself. "If they come back inside, just shout. Ami is going to beat them until their a beautiful color of black and blue.' Yumi said simply. "Oh right, ladies, your butts will be safe for a few days since I don't think both bakas outside are going to be thinking with their privates anytime soon."

The guys winced and watched as Yumi walked back up the stairs. "Is she always this violent?" William asked.

Derrick and Jason looked at each other. "She's your cousin." Derrick said. "You break it to him."

Jason nodded and looked serious which resulted in Sakura snickering a little. "Yumi is what everybody in the family calls a demonic angel." Jason said pretending to look ashamed.

"JI-CHAN!" Morgan shouted storming down the stairs wearing a blue kimono.

Mr. Kitsune sighed a little and listened to his granddaughter talking rapidly in Japanese, her eyes flashing dangerously. "What's she saying?" Theo asked quietly looking confused.

"She refuses to wear her outfit and wants to get a more decent one. Not one that shows off her breasts even though there are flaws and that if she's forced to wear an outfit that shows flaws in her most private places, she'll stick with being a disgrace." Derrick translated.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Our grandmother was from a group called Wanderers. But there was a group that believed a maiden shouldn't have children until she was paired up with somebody and they left the group. A disgrace is what a maiden is called if she has a child before she's considered a woman." Jason answered.

While Morgan had been yelling frantically at her grandfather, Yumi came down wearing a red kimono while Abby followed closely wearing a white dress that had a red sash around her waist. "Mommy, look at my dress!" Abby said excitedly.

Morgan stopped talking for a minute and looked at her daughter for a few minutes before smiling. Her smile, didn't manage to cover the pain that was in her eyes. "Looks nice, sweetie. Come here and we'll get it fixed."

Abby nodded and giggled when her mother lifted her up and put her on a chair. "Now stand still." Morgan said kneeling and quietly fixing the small girl's dress.

"Auntie Yumi says that I'm going to be the only girl wearing white." Abby said looking happy. "Am I, mommy?"

"Hai, the only one." Morgan said before adding silently, "because of me."

Abby obviously didn't hear her mother but that didn't stop everybody else from hearing the teenage mother. "Can I have a sakura flower on my dress?" Abby asked innocently.

"We'll see." Morgan answered putting Abby back down on the floor. "Go upstairs and get ready for bed. Its almost bedtime."

Abby nodded and ran up the stairs, careful not to get her dress dirty. "We'd better get going home, dear." Mr. Kitsune said with a warm smile. "We'll see you all later."  
"Oyasumi nasai, ji-chan." Yumi and Morgan said kissing their grandfather on the cheek. "Good night, grandfather."

Mr. Kitsune smiled and followed his wife out the door. When the old couple were out the door, the Japanese teenagers fell backwards. "Your grandparents are interesting." Aelita said with a smile.

"Interesting?" Yumi repeated looking shocked. "We love our grandfather but our step-grandmother we wish would fall over and die. Everybody knows she only married grandpa for his money but he's about ninety and isn't showing any signs of dying anytime soon."

"Thank Kami." Sakura said with a pleased look as she put her hands on her stomach. "Hey, people, I'm going to bed. Tell me what happens on my show, will ya?"

"We never watch that garbage." Morgan said rolling her eyes. "But alright. I'll put up with that shit since you're going to have my nephew."

Sakura smiled and said, "See? Babies work wonders."

"Tell me something I don't know. Remember, I was the first idiot who had a kid."

"You adopted her."

"I still had a kid first."

Sakura laughed and walked up the stairs, followed by Jason who was making sure that the pregnant woman got up the stairs without any problems. "I swear, he can fuss over her all the time and she wouldn't complain." Yumi said stretching as she sat near Ulrich.

Abby came running down the stairs with a hairbrush in her hand and laughed when her mother shouted in shock. "BOO!" Abby shouted.

"Oh no, the demon has escaped from hell! Somebody save me!" Morgan said pretending to be afraid.

"Mommy, its just me! Don't be scared!" Abby said laughing.

Sissy was surprised at how gentle Morgan was being with the small child. She acted like she had never been hurt by her parents and like there was absolutely no need in the world to fight. Like she was content being a mother to a small child who knew perfectly well she was adopted but didn't care in the least bit.

She was beginning to get a bit jealous. Here was a teenage girl who didn't seem to have much money at her disposal since it looked like most of their clothes were hand-me-downs and her house was nothing more than a shrine, but she acted like she had everything in the world. She had a daughter, was surrounded by very hot boys, had a career already, and just seemed perfectly content with the fact she had been abused.

"Mommy, will you sing one of your songs?" Abby asked.

"I don't know…" Morgan said pretending to look confused. "Me and my baby girl?"

"Yeah. Can I have that song for a bedtime song?"

Morgan sighed and said, "Why do I have the feeling I won't win this argument?"

Everybody laughed and Odd gently kissed his girlfriend. "Just sing the song. Its not too bad." Odd said with a smile.

"Traitor." Morgan muttered pretending to be furious but started laughing. "Alright, Ameko, you win."  
"YAY!" Abby shouted happily.

Yumi started humming a slow tune before Morgan took a deep breath and started singing gently. After a few minutes, Abby had fallen asleep on her mother's chest, holding tightly to Morgan's kimono. Carefully so not to wake the small child, Morgan got up and quietly carried Abby upstairs.

"_She's not going to live very long. Look how small she is."_

"_She will live, brother, she's got our blood in her veins."_

"_She's not yours."_

"_I've already taken her as my own daughter, brother, won't you allow me some happiness? Father has already taken away so many things that make me happy. Please don't be like him."_

"_Fine."_

The conversation she and Jason had when Abby first came to live with them stayed with Morgan and make itself known as she gently tucked her small daughter into bed. Not long after Abby had come into her life, Morgan swore to never be a spineless coward like her mother was. No, she'd be strong and she'd kill whoever harmed her angel.

Morgan looked around the room and smiled at the many memories she had. She had given up her own room and moved into Jason's old room a few years ago when it became obvious Abby needed her own room. Everybody had asked if Abby wanted her room painted a different color but the small girl simply shook her head saying that she wanted to keep the purple walls.

A silent tear rolled down Morgan's face as she watched her daughter sleep. There was an innocence that Abby had that Morgan would never have again. "You coming back downstairs?" Odd questioned causing the Japanese woman to jump.

Morgan got up and walked over to Odd, making sure to keep her tears hidden from him. "What's wrong?" Odd asked gently.

"Nothing."

Odd made Morgan look at him and he said, "I know you, Ami Kaze, and I know when something's bothering you."

Morgan closed her eyes tightly and allowed herself to be held by Odd, comforted once again by the safe feeling that he gave her. "I don't want her to live my life, Odd. When she wore that dress earlier and everybody saw her in it, I felt as if I had gone back to a five year old always having to wear dresses."

"Is that why you hate dresses so much?"

"My father made me wear them, Odd. But after…" Morgan's eyes widened and she fell silent, not wanting to say anything else. "I just don't like her wearing dresses, that's all."

Odd nodded and gently kissed his girlfriend, mentally shouting "alright!" when Morgan responded to the kiss. "Not now.. Somebody's going to hear.." Morgan said pulling away after a few minutes.

Odd could have sworn he saw a sorry look in Morgan's eyes as she pulled away but followed her downstairs just in time to see William get beat in an arm wrestling match.

**lostmoonchild: Okay, there's chapter three! Thanks everybody for reviewing. Code: Lyoko,the anime mentioned in thi story, and some songsaren't mine so don't sue me. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko and the other types of anime. READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

lostmoonchild: Thanks everybody for reviewing! This chapter is going to be an EDITED lime but if anybody wants the original, just PM or email me and I'll send you the copy of the original. Sorry if there were any confusions in the last chapter, later chapters will explain it a bit more. Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, some of the songs, and none of the anime mentioned. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko and the anime mentioned.

CHAPTER FOUR

This was IMPOSSIBLE!

Ulrich tossed and turned a little, not used to the quiet that the countryside provided. He was more used to the city sounds and Odd's snoring during the school year. The country sounds were foreign to him and being in a foreign country didn't help much.

Frustrated, he got up and looked out the window, surprised to see Yumi dancing in the light mist that had formed sometime during the night. He quietly got dressed and walked outside, surprised at how peaceful it was outside. "Hey, Yumi." Ulrich greeted.

Yumi stopped dancing and looked surprised. "Hey, Ulrich. Did I wake you?"

"No. Couldn't sleep." Ulrich answered sitting down on the porch. "Not used to the quiet."

"You're obviously a city kid." Yumi said with a teasing grin. "Oh well. I can't blame you for not liking the quiet."  
"Its not that I don't like the quiet… its just that I'm not used to it."

Yumi shrugged and sat down next to Ulrich, smiling a little as she stared up at the stars. "There's so much a country life has to offer that the city can never give." Yumi said with a sigh. "You can't see the stars like this."

"They're beautiful." Ulrich whispered looking at Yumi. "Just like you."

Yumi blushed and said, "When we were little, Sano, Ami, and me, we'd sit outside for hours at night and just watch the stars. Some nights, there would be a falling star and we'd all make a wish."

"What'd you wish for?" Ulrich asked.

"That no matter where we were in the world, we'd always come back here and look at the stars like when we were children." Yumi answered softly. "Almost every year, that wish would come true."

"Almost every year?" Ulrich questioned.

"One summer, after my aunt and uncle took Ami to America with them and changed Ami's first name, Ami got sick. Everybody who knew how she loved being free knew that her spirit felt that there was no longer a reason to live if she couldn't be in the fresh and untainted air that she loved."

"She got better then?"

"After we all sent her pictures of everything she loved about the country." Yumi answered. "Oh, look, a shooting star!"

They both looked up at the sky and silently made a wish. "Hey, Yumi, how do you usually get to sleep if you can't sleep?" Ulrich asked.

"Here, you mean?"

'Yeah."

Yumi smiled and grabbed Ulrich's hand, pulling him into the slightly wooded area. After a few minutes they came to the waterfall that everybody had been taken to earlier during a tour (A/N I was feeling lazy and decided against writing about a grounds tour). "Looks even more amazing at night." Ulrich commented.

Yumi smiled and took off her shirt causing Ulrich to blush furiously. "What's wrong?" Yumi asked with a grin. "You wanted to know how I could sleep at night sometimes."

Ulrich turned a brighter shade of red as Yumi took off her pants, leaving only her bra and underwear to act as a bathing suit. Ulrich slowly took off his shirt and his jeans leaving behind only boxers. He dove in after Yumi and swam around, amazed at how free he felt.

After a while, Ulrich gently pinned Yumi against a rock and gently kissed her. Yumi smiled and kissed Ulrich back, gasping a little when she felt Ulrich's hand on one of her breasts. A moan escaped her lips as Ulrich carefully undid her bra and blushed when she found her upper half uncovered completely.

Yumi gasped for air and pulled Ulrich's boxers down, smiling when she saw how eager he was. "Handsome.." Yumi whispered gasping when Ulrich started kissing her breasts.

A small moan escaped her lips as Ulrich started sucking sharply. Neither of them hadn't been holding onto a rock, Yumi was sure she and Ulrich would have gone under. After a few minutes, they crawled onto a flat rock and Yumi moaned when Ulrich kissed her again.

Quietly, she moved after a while and pinned Ulrich against the rock, listening to him groan. Ulrich felt like he had entered heaven as he felt Yumi's breath on his face.

Ulrich grabbed Yumi and kissed her with every amount of passion that he could. Yumi mentally smiled and kissed him back with everything she had in her heart. It was obvious to each other what exactly sounded good but they were both willing to wait for a while.

After a while Yumi smiled and gently stroked Ulrich's hair. "Do you think you'd be able to sleep now?" Yumi questioned.

"Do you do this for all the boys?" Ulrich asked gently kissing his girlfriend again.

"Nope. Just for you, Ulrich." Yumi answered.

"Good."

They jumped back in the water and cleaned up before grabbing their clothes and heading back to the house. "Goodnight, Ulrich." Yumi said retreating to her room.

"Goodnight… my princess." Ulrich whispered lying down on his bed.

Within minutes, he was sound asleep with strange dreams haunting his mind all night long.

lostmoonchild: -shivers- Can't you just feel the mystery and all that starting up? alright, there's a light lime for anybody who doesn't like limes or anything nasty. There WILL be an Ulrich/Yumi lemon later on in the story so for all you lemon lovers out there: patience. Next chapter will be devided into two parts since its kinda long. Read and review, flames are accepted as always.


	6. Chapter 5 part one

lostmoonchild: OKay! Thanks to everybody for reviewing so as a gift, I'm updating! I don't own code: Lyokoor any anime mentionedor any of the songs unless I say otherwise. The characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko or any anime mentioned are mine so don't sue!

Chapter Five

The next morning everybody woke up to the smells of something cooking. "Good morning, how'd everybody like sleeping in?" Morgan asked with a smile as she served breakfast.

"Its only 8 in the morning!" Sissy protested.

"Around here that's considered sleeping in since most of us woke up around 6:30-6:45 this morning." Yumi explained. "Well, Abby sleeps until about 7:30."

"Speaking of Abby, where is she?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, she went to the herb garden behind the house to get some stuff." Morgan answered calmly.

"Are you sure its wise to let a child run around by herself?" Jim asked.

"We aren't in the city right now so I feel comfortable letting my six year old daughter run around without supervision."

"Good morning!" Abby shouted running into the room, her arms full of herbs and spices.

"Slow down." Morgan said setting the table. "Put those in the kitchen so Yumi can use some and we can take care of those properly."

Abby nodded and walked into the kitchen, making sure she didn't drop any of the herbs. When she came back five minutes later, she attempted to go outside. "Going outside!" Abby shouted.

"Matte, Amaya.." Morgan said calmly. "Did you put your bed away?"

"Hai.."  
"Amaya Katherine…"

"GEEZ! How do mothers know when their kid didn't do their chores?" Abby asked looking curious.

"Mothers know everything. Just like I know you didn't brush your teeth yet and didn't brush your hair so go do those things."

"Hai, okaa-san.." Abby said walking up the stairs to her room.

Everybody looked slightly amused and helped carry some food out to the table. "Hey, hey! You guys are guests so just take a seat!" Morgan scolded lightly. "Geez, I'm glad most of you are willing to help but not right away."

Odd laughed and said, "Yeah. Took two weeks before she let me help around the house. Especially in the kitchen."

"Gee, I can think of one reason why." Jeremy said sarcastically (A/N OMG! Jeremy is using sarcasm! Somebody pinch me! -reader pinches lostmoonchild-. OW! Not dreaming… -gets hammer thrown at lostmoonchild- okay, on with the story!) and grinned at Odd.

"Mommy, can I go outside?" Abby asked.

"Iie, breakfast is ready." Morgan answered putting some food on a couple plates. "Damon and Thomas are in their rooms, right?"

"Yeah. They came in late last night holding their private area." Abby said innocently.

Morgan looked at her daughter and decided against telling her off. After all, she had snuck out of her bed when she was supposed to be sleeping countless times. Most of those times, however, was to relieve some tension that had been building up lately. "Arigato, ameko." Morgan said carrying the plates upstairs to the two teenage boys.

"Were they limping?" Yumi asked.

"Uh huh. They were saying that they'd move out but they can't stay away from the fact that there's a place that has two beautiful women and no rent. I think they called it a two packaged deal."

Yumi rolled her eyes and waited patiently for Jason to start eating before starting to eat. "What do you all have planned for the day?" Jim asked.

"We were thinking about showing everybody what the chores around here are." Yumi said quietly drinking some orange juice.

"Is there a lot?" Sissy asked. "I don't want to get dirty."

"Some." Yumi answered. "We don't really care if we get dirty or not, we just care about getting our work done and done right so we don't have to worry about it until later."

"Sometimes mommy lets me help her with her chores. I get to help her in the garden and when she has to do chores around the house." Abby said proudly. "She even lets me help fix Possessed and all the other cars. She says that someday I'll know more about cars than any man."

"Hai." Morgan answered starting to eat.

Abby giggled and ate quietly, copying her mother. "Do we get to choose what chores we do?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, but everybody will have to change into something more comfortable." Morgan said before looking thoughtful.

"I know that look." Yumi said not looking up from her plate. "What's going through that twisted mind of yours?"

"Brother, do we still have those kimonos Yumi and I used to wear?" Morgan asked.

"Which ones?"

"The ones we wore about eleven or so. Remember?"

"Yeah. They're in the attic somewhere."

"Arigato." Morgan said getting up once she finished and kissed her brother on the cheek before heading upstairs.

"What is she looking for?" Tamiya asked looking confused.

"Old kimonos for the girls to wear. The guys normally wear loose clothes."

"What's wrong with the clothes we're wearing now?" Milly asked.

"Nothing. But with some of the work we do around here, we change into kimonos to make sure that our normal clothes don't get dirty to the point we can't get them cleaned." Yumi answered. "Half the time we'll simply wear kimonos to relax and jeans and normal tops when we go out in public."

Before anybody could say anything, they heard a crash and Morgan shouting, "Ch' kuso!" at the top of her lungs.

Everybody got up and ran upstairs to find Morgan kicking at a box shouting in Japanese. Yumi started laughing and said, "Ami-chan, don't take your frustrations out on the box."

Morgan stopped kicking the box and said, "Sakura, I found those clothes and the crib. They tried to kill me."

Sakura started laughing and said, "Thanks, Ami."

"Found those kimonos too." Morgan said climbing up the ladder and carefully lowered pieces of the crib down to Jason to put in his and Sakura's room. When the crib was put in the room, she dropped the box and laughed when Jason started shouting at her. "You know you love me for some stupid assed reason."

Morgan took the box from Jason and walked down the stairs into the living room followed closely by everybody else. "Okay, ladies, feel free to look through the kimonos and pick out the ones you like best." Yumi said before adding, "the ones that have traces of baby puke are Ami's."

"This one is sooo cute!" Milly said taking a blue kimono that had goldfish on it out of the box.

Morgan nodded and said, "Its very comfortable. Keeps a girl warm in the winter and keeps her cool in the summer."

"Can I borrow this one?"

"Go ahead."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in half of this stuff!" Sissy said sticking her nose up in the air.

Morgan shrugged and said, "Some of those were made by our grandmother. She was a talented seamstress."

"Mommy, what's 'seamstress' mean?" Abby asked innocently.

"A woman who sews clothes." Yumi answered quickly looking through the box. "here we go, Amaya, something you can probably wear later on."

Morgan smiled and saw the kimono Yumi was referring to. It was a gentle blue kimono that had sakura blossoms all over. On the sakura blossoms, there were small dew drops that looked almost real. "Wow… that's beautiful!" Abby said grabbing the kimono. "Did you wear this auntie Yumi?"

"No, your mama did."

Abby put the kimono to her face and smelled it. "Mommy, it smells just like you do!" Abby said excitedly as she crawled onto her mother's lap.

Morgan hugged her daughter and said watching as the girls chose a kimono to wear, "I wore that the night you came into my life. It was raining and you wouldn't stop crying since you were so sick. I wore that kimono in an attempt to calm you down since I noticed earlier you had taken a liking to sakura flowers."

"I almost remember that, mommy." Abby said with a proud smile. "You were singing to me almost all night and watching the rain fall. You said that when it rains, Heaven is mourning because it lost an angel. But when a rainbow forms, an angel is going home."

"Hai."

Abby held tightly to the kimono and said, "You were waiting that night, weren't you? You were afraid though, that you wouldn't get to keep me. So you prayed to the Kamis that you'd get to keep me and you did. Aunties loved me when they first saw me and uncles all thought that a baby in your arms looked right."

Jason nodded and remembered how he and his sister both argued with each other for about half an hour about if they should keep the infant. He knew there was a slim chance that the sick child would survive even a week but his sister was hopeful. She was telling him continuously how their father had taken away almost everything that made her happy and begged him not to take away the child. The idea of being like their father made Jason's blood boil and agreed to let the child stay. Afterwards, his sister's happiness had grown exponentially and she'd always be laughing and telling jokes, just like she had done as a child.

"I love this one." Aelita said picking up a pink kimono.

"Wasn't mine. I never wore pink unless the option of wearing a shirt from two days ago wasn't there." Yumi answered. "Ami?"

"I think that that's one of the kimonos we never wore."

Abby watched quietly as Sissy poked at a few kimonos before finding one that had hearts all over it. "Now THIS is stupid." Sissy said with a frown.

"Introducing something the old hag bought for us." Morgan answered taking some kimonos out of another box. "Tamiya, I think you might be able to fit this one. It's simple like the rest of them but I think it'll look good on you."

Tamiya looked pleased when she saw the blue and yellow kimono Morgan was holding up. "its beautiful!" Tamiya said looking pleased.

Morgan tossed the kimono to the teenage girl and started looking through the box trying to find something for Sissy. "We got a green one in here." Morgan said with a grin.

"Green is so out of style." Sissy said looking unhappy.

"Well, these kimonos are all about three years old. Except for the ones our grandmother made, those are probably almost ten years old." Yumi answered studying Sissy's face for a minute. "Besides, when working we don't care what color is in this season and what color isn't. Work kimonos are work kimonos."

" You don't have to work." Morgan said laughing when Sakura made a comment before a grin spread across her face as she threw a black kimono at Sissy. "There. That suits you perfectly."

"What's this writing?" Sissy asked looking confused.

Yumi stared at the kimono and started laughing. "Ami, that has GOT to be the cruelest thing you have ever done!" Yumi said laughing, making sure she was talking in Japanese.

Morgan looked proud and she said, "Remember, ameko, when a hostess is supplying clothes, never insult what they had worn a few years ago because they just might give you something as payback for insulting them."

"What does this writing say!" Sissy nearly shouted.

"It says 'angel of the night' so I wouldn't worry." Yumi lied with a grin. She knew the writing really said "black widow" since she had worn it one year to one of the parties her grandfather threw and it kept all the guys away from her for that one night.

All the girls headed upstairs to get changed and didn't come down for nearly an hour since the ones who weren't used to wearing kimonos didn't understand how to tie the kimonos and Morgan had to help Abby get her kimono on. Finally they were all dressed and the guys were amazed at how the girls who weren't used to wearing kimonos were trying to get used to walking around in something that resembled a bathrobe.

"Okay, a couple guys can chop firewood with me," Jason said looking around and grinning when he laid eyes on Herb and Nicolas," you two need to get some muscle on you so come on."

"I'd rather do something else." Herb said quickly.

"Nope! You come with me." Jason said, his blue eyes growing stern.

"Alright, I'll go." Herb said noticing how Morgan and Yumi backed away.

Jason nodded and said, "Lets see, somebody can help Ami with taking care of the cars… Not you, Odd, I'd rather some chores got done instead of coming and seeing her face attached to yours."

Odd and Morgan both grinned and didn't seemed fazed by the fact they had been caught kissing on more than one occasion by Jason. "I'll go. I'm curious on how she takes care of the cars." Aelita offered.

"Alright. Yumi, you're taking the gardens, right?"

"I always do."

"Now THAT seems like an easy job." Sissy said with a proud smile.

"Not really. Since summer is over with, we have to pick all the vegetables and stuff, get them inside, clean them up, and store them over there." Yumi said pointing to a building.

"I'll help." Milly offered.

"Alright. We'll take the stuff into the kitchen for cleaning."

"Except for the stuff I use to help against sickness and all that stuff." Morgan said suddenly. "Remember, Yumi, let ME handle my herbs."

"Yes, Ami-sama." Yumi said sarcastically.

"I'm not the reincarnation of royalty." Morgan shot in Japanese.

Everybody who understood what the two girls were arguing about snickered and Jason rolled his eyes. "That leaves three left, five including Amaya and Sakura." Jason said.

"How about looking around the grounds for some idiot's trash?" Morgan suggested. "Get all that garbage taken care of before the snow comes?"

Jason nodded and said, "Sakura, Sissy, and Jim, you three can go look around the grounds. That's an easy job."

"Can Tamiya and I take care of the flowers?" Abby asked hopefully. "Please?"

Jason looked at his sister and saw an amused look in her eyes. "Fine, go ahead. But remember, don't pick all of them. Some of those will grow next year."

"Okay!" Abby shouted grabbing Tamiya's hand and pulling her towards the flower garden. "Come on! Wait until you see the flowers! They're beautiful!"

After a few hours all the chores were finally done and they had all decided to eat some rice and sandwiches. "That is nasty, Kaze." Sissy said looking disgusted at how much oil was on Morgan's clothes.

Morgan grinned and said, "Hey, somebody pissed Possessed off. Besides, I had to go under a couple cars to check a couple things out. When I couldn't see if anything was wrong, I had Aelita start up the cars."

Aelita smiled and said, "She even taught me a bit on how to drive."

"Yeah. She's a natural. Seriously, she should consider being in a race."  
"Are you nuts!" Jeremy asked looking shocked. "Do you know how many people get killed!"

Morgan laughed and said, "Yeah, but think about it. If the whole being a genuis thing doesn't work, she has an option that doesn't deal completely with kids."

"I'm a genius." Abby said proudly.

"Yeah, I know."

"So what's planned for the rest of the day?" Jim questioned.

"Well, Ami and Yumi both are teaching Abby a dance but they don't do that until it gets cool outside."

"The roof to the weapons' hut needs to be fixed." Yumi said looking at Jason. "I saw there was a hole in the roof right above one of the swords."

Jason nodded and said, "I'll get on that."

"Anything else that needs to be done?"

Morgan looked thoughtful and said, "I've got some herbs that need to be cleaned and there's some vegetables that have to be preserved."

Sissy rolled her eyes and said, "It'd make sense for you to, oh I don't know, BUY the vegetables over the winter."

Abby looked at Sissy before looking at her mother. "Mommy?" Abby questioned.

"Sissy, homemade foods are better than the store bought stuff." Morgan answered calmly. "Besides, having a garden around is something that's been done for centuries and it teaches my daughter how to work hard."

"Yeah! Mommy let me help carry stuff inside when I was little. I'd always get to carry a carrot or something."

Morgan laughed a little before taking some food upstairs. "I'm probably going to take a nap, SOMEBODY went outside last night and it wasn't through a window. Then TWO people came inside and gave each other a good night." Morgan said yawning to make her point known.

Ulrich and Yumi both looked at each other and grinned a little. "YUMI!" Jason shouted before shouting something in Japanese.

"Nani!" Yumi questioned making an innocent face.

Jason rolled his eyes and glared at his cousin. Abby yawned a little and nestled against Aelita. "How about you go upstairs and lie down for a while, ameko?" Yumi questioned.

Abby yawned and said, "I'm too big to sleep with mommy."

Yumi laughed a little and picked Abby up. "Come on, ameko, I'm sure your mommy wouldn't mind you keeping away nightmares." Yumi said carrying Abby upstairs.

"Why do you call her 'ameko' all the time?" Sissy asked ten minutes later when Yumi came back downstairs.

"Amaya means 'night rain' so we call Abby 'ameko' since it means 'rain child'." Yumi explained with a small smile. "Its sort of a habit to give the youngest a name."

"Oh yeah? What'd they call you?" Ulrich questioned starting to grin.

Yumi smiled innocently and said, "You'd have to torture that information out of me."

Everybody started laughing at the look on Ulrich's face. He obviously wasn't expecting that comment from Yumi. "Haruko, stop tormenting the poor guy." Jason said teasing his cousin.

"DAMARE!" Yumi shouted causing everybody to laugh.

"What's that mean? What Jason called you?" William asked.

"I called her 'spring child' since she was always excited in the spring."

Yumi glared at her cousin and muttered something in Japanese before going into the kitchen. "Remember, you have to know EXACTLY how to torment the poor girl to make her shut up." Jason said turning to a magazine.

lostmoonchild: Okaly, there's chapter five. There's going to be a second part that'll be shorter and that should be up in a little while. Read and Review, flames are accepted.


	7. Chapter 5 part two

**lostmoonchild: Okay, here's part two! Thanks for reviewing, everybody, so I'm going to update. I don't own Code: Lyoko, any of the anime mentioned, or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko or the anime mentioned so don't sue.**

Chapter Five Part Two

After a few hours all the chores were finally completed and everybody had decided to eat outside. They were all watching as Morgan was teaching Abby some kind of dance, amazed at how she'd slowly show the six year old girl how the dance went before speeding up slightly. They were even more amazed at how fast Abby was learning.

After nearly half an hour, they were looking up at the stars. "So there's no watching T.V.?" Sissy questioned.

"We watch it. But this is more relaxing." Morgan answered smiling as Abby chased fireflies.

"Mommy! Look! They found each other!" Abby shouted excitedly.

Everybody looked to where Abby was pointing and were shocked to find a couple people wearing old fashioned clothes running towards each other. Morgan smiled softly and murmured something in Japanese. "Who are they?" Milly asked looking slightly scared at seeing two ghosts.

"Princess Yume and her lover, Ookami." Yumi murmured watching as the ghost couple smiled lovingly at each other.

"Mommy, they're going to get mushy." Abby pointed out covering her eyes just as the ghost couple gently kissed each other.

Everybody watched with slight amazement as the ghost princess backed away with a scared look. The samurai turned around and drew his sword, shouting something which resulted in the princess nodding and running off into the woods. "Through the woods she ran, tears rolling down her face as the twigs and fallen branches caught her kimono." Yumi murmured. "Behind her, her beloved samurai, the one who knew all of her secrets and desires, fought desperately against the enemy."

They watched as the ghost samurai fought as hard as he could against some unseen force before letting out a silent yell as the unseen force stabbed him in the chest. Ulrich hissed in pain as he felt cold metal go through his chest, and watched as the samurai fell over. "Ulrich-dear, what's wrong?" Sissy asked looking concerned.

Morgan and Yumi both looked at Ulrich before giving each other a knowing look. "Get him inside." Morgan said helping Ulrich up.

"What's happening?"

Yumi didn't answer as she helped get Ulrich inside. Within ten minutes, both girls came out looking slightly relieved that the two ghosts had vanished. "What's wrong with Ulrich? Should we call an ambulance?" Jim asked looking worried.

"No, he'll be fine. Its not uncommon for somebody to be able to feel something that a ghost feels." Morgan answered.

Yumi nodded slightly and said, "Used to affect me too when I was younger. Grandma would always take me upstairs and tell me to concentrate on what one of the ghosts is feeling."

"Yeah, she tried to concentrate on what **_I_** was feeling instead." Morgan cracked starting to braid her daughter's hair back.

Everybody started laughing and Yumi nodded. "So after a while I concentrated on princess Yume's feelings. Then they didn't bother me as much."

"Except for when there's a new moon and you have to work outside. Then you freak." Abby added innocently.

"Damare." Yumi muttered.

They started laughing again and Ulrich came out after about half an hour, looking slightly pale. "Sit down and relax. If you're lucky, Ulrich, one of them won't show up in your room." Damon said making sure to stay a safe distance AWAY from Yumi and Morgan.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked.

Morgan smiled and said, "Easy. You've obviously got some connection. Now, honey, we're going to have to figure out WHAT that connection is and pray to Kami-sama that NOBODY attempts to sever that connection."

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Ulrich shouted.

"If I was still nuts, my arms would be bleeding." Morgan answered simply before picking Abby up. "Come on, mon fille, time for bed."

Abby giggled and waved goodnight to everybody. "Good night!" Abby said hugging her mother.

"Goodnight."

Unknown to anybody's attention, two pairs of eyes were watching closely at the scene that was taking place before them. "The slut values her child. If we attack the child…" The first person, a teenage boy, said looking eager to attack.

"Attack the child and she attacks! People like those always attack whoever's stupid enough to attack their young." A man hissed hitting the teenage boy on the back of the head. "Patience. The child will result in the mother knowing which will result in every one of her pathetic friends knowing."

"They'll kill you again. Let me destroy them."  
"Like you attempted before? Its because of me that you're even still alive so don't you dare attempt to get rid of her right now. If I'm going to take my revenge, I need ALL of those brats alive so have patience. We'll take our revenge soon enough."

Nodding, the teenage boy vanished followed by the man. "Soon.. You will know what its like to be humiliated." The man whispered coldly watching the scene.

Then, he vanished into thin air.

lostmoonchild: I know, its short. But seeing as the last chapter was somewhat long, I figured it'd be best if this chapter was divided into two parts. Now who are the two that were watching? Take your guess if you want but you'll find out soon. Read and review, flames are accepted!


	8. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter six. Took a while to update mostly because I've either been sick and had to go to the doctor to get some medicine or simply because I've been feeling lazy. I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the anime mentionedor any of the songs unless I say otherwise. The characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko or any of the anime mentioned belongs to me.

Chapter Six

KABOOM!

Abby woke up with a start and listened to her music playing softly before hearing a crack of lightning before thunder. "One.. Two.. Three.. Four.." Abby counted closing her eyes tightly. "Five.. Six.. Seven.. Eight.. Nine.. Ten.."

When she heard another crack of thunder, she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs screaming when she saw a couple of men with pale faces standing in a corner. "MOMMY!" Abby screamed in Japanese.

Morgan jumped when she heard her daughter and got off the couch, automatically hugging her daughter when she heard Abby run down the stairs crying. "What's wrong?" Morgan asked gently.

Abby sobbed and held onto her mother, trying to say what she saw but ended up talking in a variety of languages. "Is she alright?" Yumi asked.

"Hand me that old blanket, will you?" Morgan asked setting Abby down.

Yumi tossed Morgan the old blanket and everybody watched as Morgan gently wrapped the small girl up. "Mommy!" Abby screamed when she heard the thunder.

"Shh. Its alright, its just a storm." Morgan whispered sitting down on the rocking chair and rocking the small girl. "Shh, that's my big girl."

Abby whimpered and closed her eyes tightly, listening to her mother's heart beating. "Momma, there's a man in my room." Abby whispered when she had calmed down five minutes later.

Morgan stopped rocking the chair and stared at her daughter. "Amaya, you know better than to say those things." Morgan whispered.

"I'm not joking, mommy. I saw two men in my room. Both of them had pale faces and looked angry."

Morgan stood up and gently sat her daughter on the rocking chair. "Stay down here, sweetie, while mommy checks it out." Morgan said with a gentle smile.

Abby nodded in understanding and watched as her mother got a .44 caliber gun out of a desk drawer. "Mommy…" Abby whimpered looking afraid. The only time her mother got the gun out was when she felt there was a threat.

"Let me check it out." Jim said.

"No, my house." Morgan said starting up the stairs.

Abby sat downstairs completely terrified and covering her ears when she heard her mother scream. Before anybody could rush up the stairs, Morgan came running down the stairs with a terrified look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"This is important, what did they look like?" Morgan asked staring at her daughter.

"they had pale faces." Abby said starting to get scared again.

"besides that, Amaya. What did they look like? Did one of them have claws?"

Abby nodded a little and said, "I think they were mad. Something wasn't right about them, mommy."

"Oh my god.." Morgan whispered covering her mouth and looking scared at her friends. "Guys, you'd better look at this.."

She handed Jeremy a piece of paper and started shaking when Aelita let out a terrified gasp. "But how?" Ulrich asked looking at the paper.

"He comes back. He always does." Morgan whispered a tear rolling down her face.

Jason grabbed the paper and read out loud, "You'll never win."

Ulrich held onto Yumi while Jeremy held Aelita close to him. Odd simply sat next to Morgan and wrapped an arm around her, listening quietly while Morgan tried to reassure her daughter that nothing was wrong. "What did you six do!" Jason shouted when Abby had fallen asleep.

"Nothing."

"Who'd you piss off?"

"We just pissed off some asshole." Morgan answered lazily as she sat on Odd's lap. "Nothing new about that."

Jason sighed and pulled his cousin and sister into the study, slamming the door behind him. Within minutes, yelling could be heard. "Two against one, who's going to win?" Thomas questioned with an amused look.

"What are they shouting?" William questioned.

"'Why are you always assuming we get into trouble!' and 'Damn it, brother, we can take care of ourselves' are being said most of the time." Damon said with a sigh before starting to head upstairs. "Look, this argument can go on for hours so everybody better get to bed."

Everybody but Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and a sleeping Abby stayed downstairs until the three arguing teenagers came out of the room looking very frustrated. Jason shot them a glare before heading upstairs to bed. "How could he be alive?" Jeremy questioned.

"Shi never dies." Yumi answered before heading to the kitchen. "Ami, do you want one of your pills?"

"Yeah. How about the one that knocks a person out in ten minutes sharp?" Morgan asked rocking Abby a little bit.

Aelita held onto Jeremy's arm and watched silently. "I don't understand. We shut him down and sent him to wherever it was we sent him." Jeremy said. "How can he still be around!"

Yumi shrugged and handed a couple pills to Morgan who gratefully swallowed the pills. "We're alive still so its natural he wants to get revenge for us kicking his ass." Yumi said with a sigh.

"But why not get rid of us right away and get rid of everybody else?" Ulrich questioned. "he had a shot at getting Abby but he didn't take it."

Morgan shot Ulrich a glare and said, "Don't jinx my daughter."

"But why didn't he?"

"Threaten my daughter and you can find out firsthand." Morgan said before resting her head on Odd's shoulder.

"Threatening a child is seen as unforgivable and the parent of the child has the right to challenge whoever threatens the child and is more than allowed to kill the one who threatens a child." Yumi explained. "Even if the parent of the child is a disgrace, the parent has a right to defend their child."

"Why?" Jeremy questioned.

"If some ass wipe was threatening your kid, you'd want to make them suffer for as long as humanly possible without killing them right away." Yumi said shooting her cousin a knowing look. "Kinda works with family and friends. Somebody threatens a family member or a friend, then that person might as well write their will."

"But what are we going to do about this?" Ulrich asked. "If XANA's back, then we're going to have to keep an eye out for any unnatural."

"Stern, there's no such thing as natural around here." Morgan said with a small yawn. "Now I'm heading to bed."

"How can you be thinking of sleep at a time like this?" Jeremy asked. "We have to make a plan."

"We'll do what we've always done when XANA's involved. We'll wait for him to attack and when he does, we'll kick his ass again. Just like the good old days."

"And that other guy?" Aelita asked. "Didn't Abby say that there was two?"

"Yeah."

"Then what are we going to do with the other guy?"

"Kick his ass too." Morgan remarked lightly before getting up.

"So that's it. We're just going to sit back and do nothing?" Jeremy asked.

Morgan smiled faintly and she looked at him. "We're doing something, Belpois. Its called waiting for the attack before we do anything." Morgan answered picking Abby up. "Now come on, the lot of you, time for bed."

Yumi started laughing and they headed upstairs. For a few minutes, they had forgotten that the life they worked so hard for, was gone for the time being and they were no longer normal

lostmoonchild: Chapter six! Read and Review, flames are accepted.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning when everybody woke up they were surprised to find Sakura talking in Japanese and Damon writing it down. "What's going on?" Ulrich asked looking confused.

"We have to go shopping today." Morgan answered looking over a list of things they would need. "So if anybody has anything that they absolutely need I'd suggest telling somebody so we can get it written down."

Abby ran into the living room when the phone started ringing and shouted, "Mommy! Its grandpa!"

Morgan took the phone from her daughter and started talking in Japanese, writing down a list. "Hai, ji-chan. Hai… sayonara." Morgan said before hanging up the phone.

"What?" Jason asked when Morgan came back into the kitchen.

"Grandpa would like us to pick up some wine and Champaign." Morgan answered.

Jim looked surprised and said, "But you're not twenty one!"  
Morgan nodded and said, "That's why grandpa calls the stores we go to. When we want to get sake, we just have to pick it up."

"List made!" Sakura shouted.

Morgan grabbed the list and shoved it in her back pocket. "Alright, lets go!" Morgan shouted.

Within half an hour they were at the store and walking around trying to find everything. "Mommy, can I have some candy?" Abby asked looking innocently at her mother.

"Not right now. We're going to be stopping at the mall."

Abby grinned and noticed the pleased look on Sissy's face. "So what are we doing here in this dump and not at the mall right now?" Sissy asked with an eager look.

Morgan looked slightly annoyed and ripped the list into two, giving one piece to her brother and keeping the other piece. "Easy. Its called we're getting food to last until next week." Morgan said before talking in Japanese to her brother.

"You guys come with me." Jason said with a stern look. "Odd, this is a PUBLIC place so I'd better not be hearing that you and my sister have your faces attached to each other."

Odd grinned a little and said, "You won't. I admit your sister is hot but I have enough sense not to embarrass her in any way."

Morgan rolled her eyes and started walking down the different aisles, barely aware that a few people were following her. "So what are we looking for?" Milly asked looking slightly confused.

"We're getting eggs, ramen, milk, flour, rice, a few female things, chicken, some pork, a bit of beef, some ice cream that I know Sakura's going to be craving, and.. Amaya, don't even think about it."

Abby, who had been trying to sneak some candy into the shopping cart, grinned innocently and put the candy back. "But, mama, I want candy." Abby pouted.

"No... Can somebody get the rice?"

"Uh, sure." William said looking around at the different items before finally finding the rice.

"Mommy, can we make rice balls when we get home?"

"We'll see."

After half an hour they all met at the checkout counter, both carts rather full. "You guys eat that much in one week?" Sissy asked looking shocked.

"You saw how many chores we got." Morgan answered before talking Japanese to the clerk while handing the clerk some money. "Arigato."

They grabbed the groceries and carried them out to the van. "Okay, we got everything and everybody?" Jason questioned, his eyes looking around as the groceries were loaded into the van. "Everybody in the van. Ami, is there anywhere you guys have to go?"

"Yumi and I have to pick up a new dress since a COUPLE OF PERVERTS decided to get us the scantiest dresses they could find." Morgan answered getting into the car.

Everybody got into the van also and waited to get to the mall. "Mommy, do we need anything else from the mall?" Abby asked playing with a doll she always kept in the car or whatever her mother felt like using when they went to town.

"We need to pick you up some new clothes. I saw those holes, Amaya, so what have you been doing?"

Abby smiled innocently and held onto her mother's hand. "I was climbing some trees and fell out of one of them." Abby answered before noticing the worried look on her mother's face. "I didn't get hurt or nothing."

Morgan sighed and shook her head. "She's your daughter." Yumi said with a small smile.

"Okay, girls come with us and guys go with my brother. We'll meet in the food court in about three hours or so."

"Hold on a minute, it'll take you girls only an hour to choose your dresses and only half an hour for us guys to choose our outfits. What's so important that you girls need two hours?" Jason questioned.

Morgan smiled innocently and said, "Privé1."

"Bah."

A giggle escaped Morgan's lips as they started walking in opposite directions. "So where are we going?" Sissy questioned.

"A really cool dress shop. The owner can literally tell what kind of person a girl is just by looking at them thus being able to give the girl a dress that reflects her personality." Yumi answered with an almost excited look in her eyes. "The guys are going to a different place since its always going to be a surprise for them what the girls are wearing."

"Sounds like fun." Aelita said looking surprised when they walked into a dress shop.

"AMI! YUMI! What a pleasant surprise! I had a feeling you two would be coming in after those two boys bought those two dresses from that other shop. I see you've brought some friends too, how nice." A somewhat chubby woman with hazel eyes said looking excited.  
Abby giggled a little bit at the look of embarrassment on her mother and aunt's faces. "Uh, yeah." Yumi said looking uncomfortable. "We need some dresses so can we have them in about an hour?"

The woman put her hands on her hips and said, "Don't insult me, Yumi. I'll have them ready in about fifteen minutes. Yes, everybody's personalities are very interesting indeed and thankfully I have the dresses."

"Thank you and love you forever."

The woman laughed a bit and started saying something about girls these days. "She seems… nice." Milly said after a few minutes.

"She scares you, doesn't she?" Morgan questioned with a slightly amused look.

"Yeah. But the dresses are beautiful."

"Do you girls have any scars or deformities that you wouldn't mind showing off?" the woman shouted.

"I got a scar on my leg from a bullet." Yumi said. "Ami has a bunch of scars all over."

"Almost all over!" Morgan protested. "Believe me, its easier to name a body part that doesn't have a scar."

The woman laughed and said, "Your father was a monster, I know, so its natural that after living with him you've got scars."

Morgan shook her head and looked at some of the recently made dresses. "Mommy, want to know which one I think would look really pretty on you?" Abby questioned.

"Which one?"

"That one." Abby answered pointing to a forest green dress that sparkled almost as if there were diamonds in the fabric.

"Your daughter is adventurous." The woman said walking out of the back with a bunch of dresses draped lovingly over one arm.

"face it, Ami, she can read your daughter's personality better than you can." Yumi said with a slightly amused look.

Morgan shrugged and carefully took her new dress, looking surprised at the style. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the amazement on the other girls' faces. "This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" Aelita said looking amazed at the light pink dress she had received.

"How much are they?" Sissy asked rudely.

The woman laughed a little and said, "Well, since all of you came with my two best customers, they're all free."

Morgan took some money out of her pocket and attempted to give it to the woman. "Take it. I insist on paying for your finest work."

The woman pushed the money back to Morgan and gave her a stern look. "You're like your grandmother, Ami-chan. She insisted on paying for my finest work as well, but I'll do exactly what I did when she tried to pay me. I didn't take her money and I'm not taking yours." The woman said with a smile.

Morgan nodded in agreement and put the money back in her pocket. "Can we try them on?" Milly questioned holding onto her dark pink dress.

"Go ahead."

The girls all smiled and went into the different dressing rooms to try their dresses on. Only Morgan and Yumi stayed behind with Abby, both girls knowing from experience that their dresses would fit perfectly. "You two really trust my work, don't you?" The woman questioned.

"Of course. You've been working on dresses since you were little, its only natural you know how to tell a woman's size just by how she looks and stands." Yumi answered with a smile.

Abby looked up at her mother and saw how pleased she was with the color of the dress. "Mommy, will uncle Odd be happy that you'll look pretty for him?" Abby asked curiously.

"I hope so." Morgan answered waiting patiently for the girls to come out of the dressing rooms.

Once the girls showed off their dresses and had changed back into their normal clothes, Morgan left some money on the counter and they left. "She didn't want to be paid, Kaze." Sissy said glaring at the Japanese girl. "Why couldn't you have just left her alone?"

"Because I felt the need to leave behind something to pay for her services." Morgan answered simply.

All the girls giggled and started walking around the mall, buying outfits they thought were cute. After a while they met up with the guys, amazed that they had actually bought something, before getting something to eat and heading home.

Later after everybody had eaten supper, they were clearing away the table when somebody knocked on the door. Abby ran to the door and opened it a little, surprised to see a tall man looking solemn. "Who are you?" Abby asked suddenly feeling defensive.

The man looked slightly confused so Abby repeated the question, this time in English. "Is there an Ami Kaze here?" The man questioned.

"Who are you?"

"I'm with the American police in New York."

Jason pushed Abby towards the kitchen before opening the door. "What's my sister being accused of this time?" Jason asked coldly.

"You must be Sano Kaze." The man said looking surprised.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The man handed Jason a card and said, "Detective Jonathan Brown, New York homicide."

"My sister didn't kill anybody." Sano said looking at the card before putting it in his back pocket.

"I know. Unless she snuck into a maximum security prison and helped your father and three others break out then killed your father." Detective Brown said calmly.

Jason backed away and shouted for his sister before heading upstairs. "Make sure he's alright and isn't having an attack." Morgan told Sakura and Damon. "If he is, shout."

Sakura and Damon nodded before heading upstairs. "May I come in?" Detective Brown questioned.

"Go ahead. Would you like any tea?" Morgan questioned.

"Water will be great."

Morgan nodded slightly and headed into the kitchen to get the detective some water. "What happened?" Yumi questioned.

Detective Brown looked grateful when Morgan gave him the water and drank almost half the glass of water before answering, "About a week ago Himurei Kaze and three others escaped from the prison they were serving their sentences in. When we learned of the escape the police over in France were notified of the situation. They talked to the principal and learned that miss Kaze was in Japan on a school trip so we were notified."

Morgan sat down in shock and felt her lungs starting to constrict, a sign that she was about to have a breathing attack. "No." Morgan whispered shaking her head.

Yumi looked at her cousin's face and saw how her cousin seemed to be breathing less. "Deep breaths, Ami-chan." Yumi said moving so she was sitting on the back of the couch behind her cousin.

Detective Brown sighed before saying, "A few days ago we received a phone call. Apparently somebody had found a body so we went to check it out. There was no identification on the body so we had to rely on fingerprints. The fingerprints revealed that the body was Mr. Kaze."

"He's dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Has my mother been informed."

"The guards have her on suicide watch now."

A silent tear rolled down Morgan's face as she thought quietly. Her father hadn't suffered as she had and had been granted the pleasures of death while she hadn't. "I'm going upstairs." Morgan said, her eyes showing no emotion but her fingers were twitching showing what she wanted to do.

Odd grabbed his girlfriend's wrist and held her close to him, knowing almost automatically what she wanted. "No, you're getting better." Odd whispered softly, holding his girlfriend tightly. "Don't slip."

"I'm not going to." Morgan murmured trying to go upstairs.

"Miss Kaze, if you don't mind me saying, but you don't seem to be upset much about your father's death."  
"Who killed him? I want to send them a thank you card." Morgan answered. "Then I want to kick their ass."

Detective Brown stared at the Japanese woman in mild surprise before saying, "They haven't been caught yet. We received information that your father wanted them to kill you."  
Morgan suddenly felt a sharp contraction in her chest. _No, don't do this._ Morgan quietly begged, forcing herself to calm down. "They have to find us first." Ulrich pointed out.

"Unfortunately, they have perfectly good ideas where everybody is."

That did it.

Morgan quickly got up and attempted to go upstairs but found herself on the floor staring at the wall in shock as her body started jerking around from the lack of oxygen. "AMI!" Yumi shouted jumping over the back of the couch and sitting down next to her cousin. "Its okay. Take deep breaths."

If her chest didn't hurt so much, Morgan probably would have yelled at Yumi that she was trying. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" Amaya screamed sounding scared.

Sano ran halfway down the stairs before jumping over the banister and landing next to his little sister. "Oh shit, oh shit." Jason kept muttering trying to get his sister to relax.

"The guys who murdered your father know where everybody is." Yumi said before running into her cousin's herbal room trying to find something.

"Should I call 911?" Jim asked grabbing a phone.

Jason picked his sister up and shook his head. "You," he started glaring at Detective Brown, "get the hell out of my house before I call the police."

"I'm with the American police."

"I don't care. Get out."  
Detective Brown glared at Jason before leaving the house. "Keep the doors and windows locked, upstairs and downstairs." Jason said wrapping his sister in a blanket.

"You're going to call, right?"

"I always do." Jason answered before walking out the door with his little sister safe in his arms.

"Somebody should go with him… I mean, what if she dies or something?" Sissy asked.

Amaya covered her ears not wanting to listen to Sissy and shouted, "MY MOMMY ISN'T GOING TO DIE!"

"Sissy, shut up." Yumi said watching as Damon picked Abby up.

Damon sighed and felt Abby hold tightly onto this shirt. "It'll be okay, squirt."

They waited for a couple hours until the phone started ringing. "Jason?" Yumi asked eagerly when she grabbed the phone. "that's a relief… yeah, we're all worried… so when's she gonna be released? Alright. You're staying the night with her, right? Alright… yeah, talk to you tomorrow. Love ya, bye."

Yumi sighed when she hung up the phone and leaned against the wall looking slightly frustrated. "What's wrong with her?" Aelita questioned.

"Her lungs completely closed themselves up. The doctors gave her something to help open her lungs up again."

"She got that upset over her father dying? That's stupid." Sissy said looking like she could care less.

"Wasn't her father she was upset about. Her father telling people where they were was what set off the attack."

Abby pulled away from her uncle suddenly and ran outside. Everybody ran outside after the small girl and looked surprised when they found her near a grave praying. Yumi smiled softly and took her boots off before walking next to the small girl. Quietly, she got down onto her knees and bowed slightly before closing her eyes. "Their grandmother protected both Kaze kids and Ishiyama until her death. Hiroki wasn't born when she died but they like to think that she's protecting him." Derrick explained watching as Abby started to cry.

Yumi hugged the small girl and let her cry her fears. "Why can't we be like other peoples?" Abby sobbed. "I don't want her to be scared, so she won't have those stupid attacks! What if she dies from an attack, auntie?"

"What if the sun didn't shine and the moon and stars didn't come out at night to show us the way home? What if there was an everlasting darkness that only the creatures of the night could endure for eternity?" Yumi murmured holding onto the small girl.

Abby kept sobbing until she cried herself to sleep. Quietly, Yumi got up and bowed slightly before turning and walking towards the group. "She's that scared?" Aelita questioned when they had gotten back to the house and Abby had been tucked into bed.

"Every time Ami-chan has one of those attacks, it gets worse. Because of that, we try to make her life as less stressful as we can manage." Yumi answered before heading upstairs. "Now everybody better get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

Everybody nodded and headed to upstairs to their rooms. Within a few hours, everybody was sound asleep. "The plan is almost complete..." A cold voice whispered.

"Leave mommy alone.."

"She'll die."

Suddenly Abby woke up and ran into her mother's room, wanting to be comforted by her mother's warm and scarred arms but when she remembered where her mother was, tears swelled up in her eyes and she started crying. "MOMMY!" Abby screamed jumping onto her mother's unmade futon and crying.

Surprisingly, nobody came into the room to find out why the small girl was crying. Slowly, Abby closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep; her tears drying to form tearstains on both her face and her mother's pillow. For the rest of the night, she slept almost peacefully, comforted and surrounded by her mother's sweet scent.

lostmoonchild: 1 is French for private. Believe me, I've got that written on a poster on my door... unfortunately nobody understands French. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted. I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the anime mentioned. some songs aren't mine so don't sue. characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko are mine so if you wanna borrow them, ask.


	10. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: Alright, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews, everybody. I don't own anything except for what I've said I own in the previous chapters. If you need a list, go back one chapter and you'll see a list of everything I own.

CHAPTER EIGHT

"But why can't I stay at the hotel too, auntie Yumi?" Abby pouted watching as Yumi folded some clothes.

"Because your mother is going to be meeting us at the hotel where we'll be staying the rest of the trip."  
"Mommy says stuff happens in hotels that end up with kids or later regrets." Abby answered simply.

"Yeah, but your mother has enough common sense in that skull of hers to know NOT to be sleeping in a guy's bed."

"Who's sleeping in a guy's bed?" Odd questioned as he and Ulrich came into the living room.

Yumi smiled a little bit and tossed them some clothes to help fold. "I was telling Abby how her mother had enough sense not to sleep in a guy's bed." Yumi said making a confused face when she saw jelly on a clean shirt and threw it near the couch.

Odd grinned a bit and said, "Well, that didn't stop her last year. Remember, Ulrich?"

"Odd! That is NOT helping!" Yumi shouted throwing a shirt at Odd's head.

Odd started laughing and folded the shirt before setting it on a pile of clothes. "Wouldn't it make more sense though just to stay here?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, but because of your mother's 'episode' last night we need to ensure we'll be able to get her to a hospital within minutes instead of nearly half an hour." Yumi said gently as she got up. "Ulrich and Odd, your clothes are in your rooms."

"Thanks, Yumi." Ulrich said watching quietly.

"But auntie Yumi, wouldn't it make more sense?" Abby questioned eagerly.

"Yes, it would make sense to stay here. But the school isn't payingfor Ami and Sano to open their home up to a bunch of people. Kami knows they nearly go insane just by being around those pricks who think that they're better." Yumi said bitterly. "Okay, little princess, take your clothes upstairs."

Abby grinned as she grabbed her clothes and ran upstairs leaving the three teenagers alone. "You guys look tired." Yumi commented when she saw the bags under their eyes.

"Abby was screaming last night." Ulrich answered. "I know Morgan would have let her scream."

Yumi nodded and said, "When Ami's in the hospital, its kind of expected that she runs to her mother's room and screams. Hell, we've had to put a bunch of quilts and shit against the walls just to keep Abby's screams from waking people up."

"Well, it didn't do too good of a job last night." Odd said yawning.

"Don't worry, boys, you'll get to sleep when we get to the hotel. I think ji-chan said something about because of the old hag deciding to redo the carpeting we'd all be given better rooms than before."

"Awesome." Odd said with a grin.

"Yeah. The six of us are gonna get this huge ass room that has three smaller rooms connected to it and everybody else is gonna get these suites…" Yumi said with a smile

"Hey, Ishiyama, what's with me hearing that we have to pack our bags!" Sissy demanded looking furious.

"We're going to the hotel. The old bat's carpeting was put in early and the remaining bits that were supposed to go into some of the good rooms "mysteriously" started on fire last night. Thankfully the old carpeting wasn't pulled out yet."

Ulrich and Odd snickered a little and watched Sissy's face turn slightly red. "You mean we stayed here for a few days just to go to a hotel!" Sissy shouted angrily.

Yumi nodded a little and said, "Your father is paying for the hotel rooms at the price of the rooms we were all originally supposed to be staying in. But ji-chan wishes to offer his sincerest apologies and the school will get some of its money back for the days we weren't staying at the hotel."

Sissy made a "you've got to be kidding me" look before storming upstairs to pack. "Nice." Ulrich said with a grin.

"Yeah, I know. Now you two get upstairs and start packing." Yumi said picking up a huge pile of folded clothes. "I've got clothing deliveries to make so if you'll excuse me."

The boys watched as she walked upstairs and could hear her knocking on doors checking to see if people were in their rooms or not. "Lets get packing." Ulrich said with a sigh.

Odd nodded and looked at a picture of him with Morgan and Abby. He couldn't believe that Jason actually agreed to let them keep the picture out in the living room for everybody to see. "You go ahead. I'll be up in a minute." Odd said still looking at the picture.

Ulrich nodded and headed upstairs, knowing exactly what his best friend was looking at. "Alright." Ulrich said as he went upstairs.

Odd quietly took the picture off of the coffee table and looked quietly at it. Behind the smile and happy look in her eyes, Odd could still see the fear and distrust. _"She'll never trust anybody the same way again, Odd. Why can't you just understand that and leave her alone?" _Jason had asked once.

flashback

_Jason was pissed and Odd knew it. "Well?" Jason asked with a glare._

_Odd seemed completely unfazed by Jason glaring at him and said calmly, "Your sister needs somebody who will love her and offer her more than a brother can give her." Odd answered. "Women need to be shown physically that they're loved instead of always being told that they're loved. Your sister needs to be told both physically and verbally."_

"_My sister needs more than you can offer her!" Jason shouted grabbing Odd's arm and pulling him into the building where the band often practiced._

"_How do you know how much I can offer her?" Odd questioned looking calmly at Jason, amazed to see that his blue eyes were showing concern and interest._

_Jason stared at the blonde haired boy with slight interest before asking, "What do you intend on offering her?"_

"_With your permission, I intend on offering her a new life where she and I can start a family of our own. I can promise she won't be mistreated in any way and that she'll be treated like a princess."  
"And what about the child?"_

"_She'll also be treated as a princess."_

_Jason stared at Odd for a few minutes before nodding a little. "Fine. If my sister accepts what you intend on giving her, then I'll allow it. If she doesn't, then you'll leave her alone." Jason said with a small frown._

_Odd nodded in understanding and thanked Jason before heading outside to where everybody else was._

_end flashback_

Odd smiled faintly before setting the picture back down and heading upstairs to pack. Within an hour, everybody from Kadic was packed and taking their bags down the stairs and loading them up in the van. "Alright, next stop is the Kitsune Hotel!" Yumi said as she put the van into gear before driving down the road.

After almost half an hour they found themselves back in Tokyo and driving along the streets, amazed at how some people were wearing kimonos and how others were wearing normal clothes. "The old ways blend in just fine with the new ways." Yumi explained stopping to allow an old couple to pass.

When the couple had passed Yumi started driving again until they came to a huge hotel that had a fox on the sign. "This is the hotel!" Sissy asked looking shocked.

"Yep. The Kitsune Hotel." Yumi answered taking the bags out of the van for everybody.

When everybody had their bags they went inside and everybody who wasn't used to seeing the hotel, looked at it in awe. The lobby was huge with paintings of sakura trees, bridges that stretched across a pond with lily pads in it, a mountain (which they soon learned was a volcano that had been dormant for centuries), and of an old woman with eyes that seemed to hold all the innocence in the world. "My grandmother before she died." Yumi explained before walking behind the desk and looking through a few things. "JI-CHAN! AMA!"

"OKAASAN!" Abby shouted when she heard laughter.

Morgan smiled and walked out of a room, laughing when she heard her cousin shouting. A gasp escaped her lips when Abby jumped on her and hugged her as tightly as the small girl could manage. "Hey, sorry about scaring you like that last night." Morgan said with a gentle hug.

"I was really scared, mama. Sissy said you might die!"  
Morgan's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at Sissy. "You told my daughter I might die?" Morgan questioned, her voice showing anger.

"With how you were acting last night, I'm amazed you even survived."

Morgan forced herself to take deep breaths and closed her eyes for a minute before saying just as Mr. Kitsune and his second wife came into the room, "Welcome to the Kitsune Hotel. We hope your stay here will be satisfactory. We apologize for the wait, and to show our appreciation that you still chose to come here we eagerly offer new and better rooms."

Mr. Kitsune smiled warmly at the group before handing them each a key. "Follow us please." Yumi said leading the group towards a huge elevator.

"Now THIS is more like what I expect!" Sissy said looking proud.

Both Japanese girls fought the urge to roll their eyes and when they got off the elevator, led everybody to their rooms. "HOLY CRAP! THESE ARE SUITES!" Milly shouted looking shocked when they saw their rooms.

"Where's our rooms?" Jeremy questioned when everybody was in their room.

"Follow us please." Yumi said innocently as she and Morgan led their friends to a doorway. "Ami, you got the key?"

"I thought you did." Morgan said laughing as she took the key out of her back pocket. "Nah, I got it right here. Had to take it without the old bat knowing."

They started laughing and when Yumi unlocked the door looked amazed at how huge the room was. "Oh my god…" Odd said looking around.

Morgan smiled faintly and held onto his hand in a comforting manner. "Normally this room is given to some old geezer every year but Grandpa wanted to spoil us… and because he's taken an interesting liking to Odd." Morgan explained showing them where the rooms were. "Now if we had one more of each sex and one more bedroom, we'd be able to sleep in the same room as the same sex but we're going to have to share a room with someone of the opposite sex which means DOORS WILL BE OPEN."

Yumi smiled and said, "Choose a partner and a room, everybody."  
"I think we have some idea who's rooming with who." Ulrich said with a grin.

"Rooms stay open."

Laughing, everybody went into their rooms and started putting their clothes in the dressers that were being provided for the guests staying at the hotel. Each teenager hoping that the rest of the trip would be normal without problems.

lostmoonchild: read and review!


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

This was perfect.

Sissy closed her eyes with contentment and enjoyed the warm scented water. She admitted being surprised that out of every hotel she had visited, this hotel had enough nerve to allow its visitors to use the different scents while they bathed. Obviously they cared about ways to make their guests extremely comfortable and feel like they were at home…except with a few luxuries.

Quietly, she made a mental note to talk to her father about the Kitsune Hotel and to tell him the next time he was going to allow trips to other countries, to request that the Kitsune Hotel be where they stay. _Except Kaze and Ishiyama might be working here next time that happens._ A nasty voice in Sissy's head whispered. _They can easily steal any boy you want. Look at Ulrich, Yumi stole him right from your grasp._

Is that what happened? Sissy wondered for a minute. It had always been obvious that Ulrich had a huge crush on Yumi but it was sometimes hard to tell with the Japanese girl if she had a crush on him or not. That's why Sissy had always gone after Ulrich, because she didn't think Yumi cared for Ulrich and when it turned out Yumi did care for Ulrich, Sissy attempted desperately to make Ulrich see the wonders of dating the principal's daughter but he wouldn't leave Yumi.

_Why would he want to be with a brat who nearly killed one of his best friends?_ The voice whispered with a mocking sound. _I mean, you had Josh attempt to rape that Kaze girl just to get her and Yumi to leave. Then what happened? He got suspended and within a matter of weeks Kaze's crazy parents showed up and put her in the hospital._

"Why can't I forget that?" Sissy muttered sinking into the warm water.

"Because you know its true." Somebody said sounding completely amused.

Sissy screamed and attempted to cover herself when she saw who was in the bathroom with her. "HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE! BETTER YET, HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Sissy screamed. "I HEARD YOU DIED! SOMEBODY RAN YOU OVER!"

Josh smirked and nodded before leaning against the door. "Yeah, sad too. Had all that cash in my pocket just for that valuable information YOU practically provided for me to give away." Josh said with a smirk.

"I don't help people like you." Sissy said coldly.

"Funny, you did. Just so you could have your precious Ulrich Stern in your arms and that Ishiyama out of the way just like her cousin." Josh answered lazily.

"What do you want?"

A look of pure pleasure showed in Josh's eyes as he stared at the now shaking girl. "Not what you think I'm after." Josh said with a cruel look in his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you know that I almost ended up in Hell."

"Somehow I doubt you just wanted to tell me that."

"Getting clever, aren't we? You're right, I didn't want to tell you that."

"Then what?"

"In a while there's going to be a little battle where the stakes are quite high. I get the feeling you remember the one who attacked the school last year? The one that those six idiots attacked?"

Yes, Sissy did remember that. She had been terrified and the school had almost lost several of its students and even some staff members. Her father had called the police afterwards and a search had been made for the man but there had always been something wrong with Ulrich and his friends. It was almost as if they knew something the police didn't and honestly, Ulrich and his friends had looked tired for a while afterwards, almost as if they never got enough sleep.

Slowly, Sissy nodded.

"Good. You see, Elizabeth, I want you to relay a message from me to them. I want you to tell them that we hope they enjoy life now because in a while, they're going to die and the planet belongs to the true ruler."

"And if I don't tell them?"

"I'm sure your father would be very upset if his daughter suffered an "unfortunate accident" while here or coming back to school, don't you think?" Josh questioned with an amused look at the look of horror on Sissy's face. "Now are you going to tell them?"

"I'll tell them." Sissy whispered, closing her eyes.

"Good girl."

When Sissy opened her eyes, she was alone. Slowly, she got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a bathrobe before lying down on her bed and taking a sleeping pill. Within minutes, she was in a dreamless sleep.

Abby giggled as she quietly snuck down to the kitchens, grateful her mother had agreed to let her stay the night at the hotel. She loved watching the cooks get ready for the next day's meal if the guests chose to stay in their rooms for the day but she loved it even more when they allowed her to help out. "Oh dear, there she is again." One of the head chefs said with a laugh when they saw Abby standing in the doorway watching quietly. "You gonna help us out with the meal for the party?"

"The party's a few days away. Why are you bothering with food right now?" Abby asked looking confused as she crawled onto a stool and watched with amazement as one of the chefs quickly cut up some vegetables.

"Your mother never lets you help cook fancy foods for parties, does she?"

"Sometimes. But she always makes it a day ahead so she doesn't have to worry about where everything is or food going bad."

The chef laughed and said, "Oh, Amaya, you're a laugh. We're testing the foods to see how they're going to taste if different ingredients are added as substitutes."

Abby nodded in understanding and watched with interest. "Can I be the taste tester?" Abby questioned. "Nobody knows foods like a kid does!"

"And nobody knows food like a chef."

Abby kept watching quietly until pretty much all the chefs had gone home for the night. "I'll be right back, Amaya. Stay out of trouble." The head chef warned Abby.

"Okay!"

The kitchen was basically silent except for the sounds of boiling water. "Pretty interesting, isn't it?" A voice whispered.

Abby spun around and stared quietly at a man with spiky hair. "Who are you!" Abby demanded trying to hide her fear but failing miserably.

The man smiled coldly and said, "Such a beautiful little girl. Tell me, your mother wouldn't happen to be Ami Kaze, would she?"

"Why?"

"I'll take that as a yes. You see, little girl, your mommy and I go back a while and I've been hoping to have a little chat with her."

"You're lying. Mommy wouldn't ever be caught with an ugly b-word like you." Abby said jumping off the stool and backing away.

The man frowned and grabbed Abby's arm. "Listen to me very carefully or else I'm going to kill you and you won't ever get to see your mother again." The man hissed. "Tell her and her friends that XANA won't EVER be destroyed that easily. Tell them that I'm stronger and I'll make them all suffer miserably before they die."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" Abby shouted pulling away from the man.

The man smirked a little and said, "I don't have to touch them. They'll destroy themselves."

Tears rolled down Abby's face as she ran from the kitchen, pushing past the man. She was terrified now, not because of the way the man was looking at her, but because of the silent promises of a painful death he was promising. _"You have to listen to me, my child. Be good for your new mother, she'll take care of you. When you grow older, be wary of those you're around for there are people who can promise things without words. If one promises death or pain without speaking, you must avoid the person at all costs."_ A gentle voice whispered in Abby's ear.

_I'm scared._ Abby thought hiding in a hallway closet. "He'll hurt mommy, I know he will."

"Who's going to hurt your mother?" Somebody asked opening the closet door.

"UNCLE JEREMY!" Abby shouted hugging Jeremy tightly before looking up at him with tearful eyes.

Jeremy accepted the hug before lifting the small girl up. "Now who's going to hurt Morgan?" Jeremy questioned.

"A bad man. He was promising a painful death but he didn't speak any words." Abby answered starting to cry.

A sigh escaped Jeremy's lips as he carried the small girl to Morgan, a feeling of pride swelling up inside of him as he began to think of the future. Someday, he and Aelita would have children together and thoughts of their children began floating in his mind. It wasn't until he felt his hair being lightly pulled did he realize that Abby had fallen sound asleep. Why the little girl always pulled his hair whenever she fell asleep near him, he never knew.

He watched as Morgan carefully took Abby in her arms and smiled faintly at him, showing that she appreciated him taking care of the little girl for a little while. "He's nearby." Aelita whispered, her eyes widening in fear after Morgan had laid Abby down on her bed.

"Don't joke, Aelita."

"I'm serious. I can feel him."

They looked at each other for a few minutes before nodding faintly. Quietly, Ulrich locked the door before sitting down on the couch next to Yumi. "Okay, here's what we're going to do…"

lostmoonchild: finally this chapter is done! I don't know if hotels in Japan do that, I'm just using my imagination. The characters who aren't part of Code: Lyoko or any anime belong to me along with a few songs so that should tell who doesn't belong to me. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted. By the way, thanks to everybody who left a review, I love reading them!


	12. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"You sure you're well enough to do this?" Jim questioned watching as Morgan tuned a guitar.

"Jim, a little breathing problem isn't going to kill me!" Morgan said with an annoyed look.

"You were in the hospital."

"Yeah, and I was in the hospital a few months ago but didn't die."

Morgan shook her head muttering something about idiots before making sure that the microphones were on. "Okay, what song first?" Derrick questioned with a grin.

"Hotel California." Jason said with a slight frown. "Ami suggested it earlier."

"There she stood in the doorway…" Morgan sang with a grin.

"SAVE IT FOR WHEN THE MUSIC STARTS PLAYING, DUMB BITCH!"

Morgan started laughing and blew a kiss to her brother. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, for anybody who's wondered if its even possible for my brother and myself to go a day without insulting each other, there's your answer."

"Shut up and lets get started." Jason snapped before starting to play.

A small smile spread across Morgan's face as the music started playing. It sent a chill down everybody's spine how the room was so full of excitement a few minutes ago and all of a sudden hinting at a haunted feel. Morgan swayed her hips to the music for a couple minutes before singing:

**On a dark desert highway  
Cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitis  
Rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance  
I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
This could be Heaven or this could be Hell  
Then she lit up a candle  
And she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor  
I thought I heard them say **

Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year  
You can find it here  
You can find it here

Her mind is Tiffany twisted  
She's got the Mercedes bends  
She's got a lot of pretty, pretty boys  
That she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard  
Sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember  
Some dance to forget  
So I called up the Captain  
Please bring me my wine  
He said  
We haven't had that spirit here since 1969  
And still those voices are calling from far away  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say

Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely Place  
Such a lovely Place (background)  
Such a lovely face  
They're livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise  
Bring your alibis

Mirrors on the ceiling  
Pink champagne on ice  
And she said  
We are all just prisoners here  
Of our own device  
And in the master's chambers  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives  
But they just can't kill the beast  
Last thing I remember  
I was running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before  
Relax said the night man  
We are programmed to receive  
You can check out any time you like  
But you can never leave

A soft smile spread across Morgan's face as she closed her eyes and allowed the music to play as the mood the song sent echoed through the room. "That was the stupidest song I have ever heard!" A voice said.

Everybody turned and saw a tall boy around seventeen smirking. "Sorry, animals aren't allowed in the hotel unless they're guiding a blind person." Yumi and Morgan said at the same time.

The boy frowned and said, "And the scorpions have yet to lose their sting."

"We can assure you it won't be happening anytime soon." Morgan said into the microphone. "Now get out, we're having a practice."

"I'm allowed to see the merchandise."

"Not before its on display."

A smile spread across the boy's face and he grabbed Yumi's hand. "You know, I wouldn't mind you showing me to my room." The boy said with a smile.

Ulrich looked annoyed and was about to push the boy away from Yumi but stopped when Sakura grabbed his arm. "Let Yumi deal with him." Sakura whispered looking amused.

Yumi smiled innocently and she said, "Sure, why not?"

Everybody started laughing when the boy ended up on the floor with Yumi's foot on his head. "C'MON! SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Morgan said with a fake pout.

"Remember, dearest, when I feel like being submissive to somebody I'll be submissive." Yumi said stepping back. "Now beat it before I let Ami-chan burn you to a crisp."

"I'll take care of him!" Jason said with a smirk.

The boy got up and backed out of the room, obvious dislike in his eyes. "See you all at the party!" The boy shouted before running out of the room.

"Is it just me or does he become for of an ass every time we see him?" Yumi questioned.

Morgan shrugged and said, "Too bad grandpa doesn't let me kill him. I know an excellent place to dump a body."

"Better not be at home, stupid."

"Why would I want to taint the grounds of our honorable home with his disgusting corpse?"

Jason smirked and said, "lets just get back to practice."  
Nodding, Morgan waited until music was playing before singing some song in Japanese. "Who was that guy?" Jeremy asked.

"We call him Snake just like everybody else does." Yumi said with a shrug. "He's the grandson to one of the old ones so he automatically thinks he gets to do whatever he want."

"You obviously don't like him." Aelita said.

"Never have and never will. He's a prick, none of us like him."

"What did he mean by he's allowed to see merchandise?" Ulrich questioned.

Yumi shook her head a little and said, "He meant any girl who's seventeen. Unfortunately Ami, Sakura, and me are seventeen this year."

"But I'm not going to be seen as a disgrace because my baby isn't going to be born until AFTER the party." Sakura explained witha sad look. "When Ami got Amaya, the party was a few months off so when she showed up carrying a baby everybody knew."

"What do they do to people who have children before they're seen as adults?" Odd asked.

Sakura shrugged and said, "Depends on the person's rank. Yumi, Sano, and Ami are somewhat high ranks because of their grandmother so the old ones didn't do too much."

Odd nodded in understanding and looked up at his girlfriend, seeing happiness in her eyes as she sang. He wanted her to be happy and wanted to show the Japanese girl the world he lived in. The world where nobody was hurt by the people who was supposed to take care of them.

"She's starting another song." Yumi whispered.

They listened to the drums playing a rapid beat before hearing the guitars. Next thing they knew, Morgan started singing in a low voice (A/N **this will be Morgan singing** and **_this will be Derrick_** so nobody gets confused).

**We're twisting and turning where angels are burning**

**What are the cries of pleasure and the cries of pain?**

**I can feel this unknown fire going through my veins**

**And its making me cry out for you to hear…**

**In my dreams they're raking their claws through my flesh**

**And when I wake up tomorrow they'll be gone!**

Smirking, Derrick nodded before singing:

_**My sweet angel of Hell's delight**_

_**Won't you dance with me this night?**_

_**Make me shout your name in pleasurable pain**_

_**As we play yet another deadly game?**_

Laughing, Morgan shook her head.

**Draw me into the spider's web of lies**

**Make me understand the world of false alibis**

**Cause I don't want to play your angel of Hell's delight**

**And I don't want to dance with you this night.**

_**Lets just play a round of Hell's special games**_

_**The pictures of our victims can go into golden frames**_

**I don't wanna play a round of Hell's special games**

**Cause its you I want to put into a golden frame**

Everybody watched as the two glared at each other, their faces inches away from the other.

_**No games this night?**_

_**Who's the one you're screwing?**_

**I'm screwing with the mind of an idiot**

**Cause that's what I'm staring at right now.**

Morgan let out a fake scream as Derrick drew a toy knife and pretended to stab her. Dramatically, she fell onto the stage floor and arched her back as if somebody was clawing her before letting out a bloodcurdling scream that sent chills down everybody's spine. Derrick fell to his knees and stared at everybody before singing:

_**My angel from the purest of Hells**_

_**I hope you enjoy the Hell I condemn you too..**_

Morgan grabbed Derrick's shoulders and sang loudly:

**YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!**

Everybody watched as the two seemed to vanish into thin air before Jason shook his head once the music stopped. Laughing, Yumi and Sakura ran to the stage and drew the curtains. "Please tell me that wasn't a real knife." Sissy said keeping her eyes covered.

"Don't be stupid, Sissy. I don't let those idiots stab me until the show." Morgan said with a laugh as she and Derrick came out from under the stage.

"That was scary." Milly said looking slightly scared.

"I know. That's why we save it for when the kids are in bed asleep. So we can scare the hell out of the adults if they believe that I've been stabbed." Morgan answered closing her eyes with content as Odd pulled her into a loving embrace.

"That scream you did when Derrick 'stabbed' you was creepy." Odd whispered.

"I know. Took me months just to get it right. Once it scared Jason, I knew it was perfect."

Jason frowned slightly when he got off stage and said, "Ami, was the arching your back necessary?"

"Yeah. Beginning of the song I said that in my dreams they're raking their claws through my flesh." Morgan answered looking calmly at her brother. "Don't worry. I won't arch my back that much at the party, I promise."

Jason nodded and said, "Alright. We'll do another song."

"How about that "A World Without Danger" song? That was good over the summer." Damon suggested.

"No, we're gonna be singing songs at the party that's going to be hard on the vocal cords. I doubt I'd be able to handle singing that afterwards. Besides, you sing something like Un Monde Sans Danger near the old ones I can actually guarantee that they'll kill you." Morgan said with a grin.

"You're actually scared of death?"

"Hell nah! I just don't have my computer here and I don't think you guys would love me if I made you drag my computer from the house to here." Morgan said with a thoughtful look.

"Damn right we wouldn't love you." Jason said.

"How about "My Vietnam" or something? We haven't sung that in a long time."

Jason nodded and jumped back onto the stage once Sakura and Yumi moved the curtains. The rest of the band jumped onto the stage as well and after a few seconds Morgan started singing:

**Daddy was a soldier he taught me about freedom **

**Peace and all the great things that we take advantage of **

**Once I fed the homeless, I'll never forget **

**the look upon thier faces as I treated them with respect **

**And **

**This is my Vietnam **

**I'm at war **

**Life keeps on dropping bombs **

**And I keep score **

**Momma was a lunitic, she liked to push my buttons**

**She said I wasn't good enough, but I guess I wasn't trying **

**Never like school that much, they tried to teach me better **

**But I just wasn't hearing it because I thought I**

**was already pretty clever **

**And **

**This is my Vietnam **

**I'm at war **

**They keeps on dropping bombs **

**And I keep score **

**This is my Vietnam **

**I'm at war **

**They keep on dropping bombs **

**And I keep score **

**What do you expect from me? **

**What am I not giving you? **

**What could I do for you to make me OK in your eyes? **

**This is my Vietnam **

**I'm at war **

**They keep on dropping bombs **

**And I keep score **

**This is my Vietnam **

**I'm at war **

**Life keeps on dropping bombs **

**And I keep score **

**This is my Vietnam **

**This is my Vietnam **

After nearly an hour of practicing, Jason decided it would be a good idea to stop for a while. "I'm going to take a nap." Morgan announced heading towards the elevator. "See you all later."

"Ami!" Mr. Kitsune shouted.

"Hai, ji-chan?"

Morgan stopped and listened for a minute as her grandfather started talking. "What'd he want?" Yumi asked.

"Get ready for the story to be told. Just do that cause I have a nasty feeling he's gonna start." Morgan said before running into the elevator.

Yumi shook her head and sighed a little. Why in the world couldn't her family be normal for five minutes? Oh yeah, normality for her family was as impossible as XANA caring about anybody besides himself.

lostmoonchild: There's chapter ten! I don't own Code: Lyoko, any anime that may appear in the story, and some of the songs that appear. Everything else is mine. read and review, flames are accepted.


	13. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review. Honestly, I don't think I've ever read "more" that many times in a single review. Since I'm sooo lazy and very busy with work I'm gonna keep the creepy people (AKA XANA and Josh) away for a while since I don't have any ideas that deal with them -thinks of an idea- for a while so everybody is safe. Anyway, I don't own CL, any of the anime mentioned, or some of the songs so don't sue. Everything else, assholes included, are mine.

Chapter Eleven

"Wow, this is amazing! It's like being in one of those expensive hotels you see on TV!" Sissy said looking amazed the next day when they saw that some decorations had been set up.

Morgan and Yumi both made confused faces before shrugging. "I'll be right back." Morgan said starting to head behind the desk but stopping when an Mrs. Kitsune appeared.

Both Yumi and Morgan stepped back when Mrs. Kitsune began talking in rapid Japanese and pointing to their clothes. "Look at the state of your clothes," she practically shouted in Japanese. "You both look like you came in off the streets after giving up being whores! Look at your shirts, they show off your stomachs," she pointed to both girls' stomachs, "and have you no shame, Ami? Showing off the scars that your father left behind? Yumi, I thought that you would have said something to her about covering up those scars!"  
Both girls rolled her eyes and tried arguing their case when somebody cleared their throat. "Grandpa!" Yumi and Morgan said happily as they hugged their grandfather.

Mr. Kitsune laughed and hugged his granddaughters. "Is she giving you hell about your clothes again, girls?" Mr. Kitsune asked.

"Yes. She says that we look like we came in off of the streets after giving up being whores." Morgan said with a frown. "She even says that I don't have any shame because I'm not covering up my scars. They're battle scars, I can show them off... can't I?"

"Let me see." Mr. Kitsune said.

Morgan raised her arms and spun around slowly in a circle, showing off more scars. "I see nothing wrong with having a few scars showing." Mr. Kitsune said staring at his second wife. "Ami and Yumi can wear those clothes."

"They look like whores."

"If this is what young people these days are wearing, then I see nothing wrong with it." Mr. Kitsune said walking behind the desk and smiling warmly.

Most of the group made confused faces as Mr. Kitsune started talking. "He says there's going to be a party here as you all may already know by now and he'd be honored if you all attended." Morgan translated quickly. "Any questions?"

"I thought this place burned down." Sissy said. "You wrote it in your journal."

Yumi translated quickly what Sissy said and Mr. Kitsune nodded. "He says, "This hotel has been around for centuries. When Sano, Yumi, and Ami were small children and their grandmother was alive, this hotel was sixty years old. But unfortunately, the hotel caught fire the day that all three children were staying here because their parents all had to go out of town for business.

""The night that the hotel started fire was one nobody who witnessed it would forget, not even after death…""

FLASHBACK

"_I bet you five thousand yen you can't jump from this bed onto the other bed!" A five year old Yumi shouted jumping up and down on a bed._

_An old woman laughed as she watched her grandchildren jump around. Her eyes grew soft as she watched her youngest granddaughter stop jumping around and limp towards her. "Your ankle bothering you, little Ami?" The old woman asked looking concerned._

"_Yes, grandmother." A five year old Ami whispered looking ashamed._

_The old woman smiled gently and put the small girl on her lap. "Don't worry, little Ami. I won't tell your father."  
"He's not my daddy."_

"_Bed time, children." The old woman said standing up holding onto her youngest granddaughter. "Sano, you're lucky, you get your own room."_

"_But what about sister?"_

"_She'll sleep with Yumi."_

"_I'll be okay, big brother." Ami said innocently. "Cousin Yumi will make sure I get lots of sleep and that nobody hurts me."_

_Sano nodded a little and hugged his sister and cousin good night before leaving the room. Both girls jumped into their own bed, waiting patiently for the old woman to tuck them in. "When our people were young, we didn't know of staying in one place. We only knew the wonders of traveling to the places our hearts yearned for." The old woman said with a gentle smile. "When I met your grandfather, I was so happy and stayed behind."_

"_Do you regret it, grandma?"_

"_Never. Your grandfather lovingly allowed me to teach your mothers the old ways but I can see your fathers don't wish for you to learn the old ways."  
"But we're learning!" Yumi offered._

_The old woman laughed and nodded a little. "Sleep well tonight, little ones. Remember, no matter what situation you find yourselves in, always control the gifts that were bestowed upon you at births."_

"_Yes, grandmother." Yumi and Ami whispered settling down in the soft blankets and almost immediately falling asleep. "Oyasumi."_

"_Oyasumi."_

_Smiling, the old woman went to tuck Sano in and bid him goodnight. Unknown to anybody in the hotel, a dark figure was pouring some kind of liquid on one of the top floors before lighting a match and dropping it. Almost immediately, flames spread across the room but the fire alarm didn't go off. No, every fire alarm on that floor had been disabled so nobody in the hotel would know about the fire until it was too late._

_The flames danced through the entire top floor before working its way down. By the time anybody had noticed, the hotel was filled with thick smoke that smothered everybody who breathed it in and kept people from telling where to go. "AMI! YUMI!" A younger Mr. Kitsune shouted running into the room. "Get up and get out!"  
Both Japanese girls jumped up and ran out of the room, following their grandfather. "Yuka!" Ami shouted remembering the doll she had left in her room._

"_Forget about her!" Yumi shouted. "We'll buy you a new doll!"_

_When Ami didn't answer, Yumi turned around and saw her cousin was missing. But when she tried to go in after her cousin, Mr. Kitsune grabbed Yumi from around the waist and pulled her outside. By then, the firemen were already there and trying to put the fire out. "MY COUSIN'S IN THERE!" Yumi screamed._

_When Sano heard the news, he tried immediately to go in but was stopped by the firemen. "Its too dangerous!" The firemen shouted._

_The old woman wouldn't hear of it. Her granddaughter may have been a child of fire, but she was still a small child and never learned how to use her gift to ensure others would live. Quietly, she managed to sneak past the firemen and ran into the burning building, crying out when the flames began to burn at her flesh._

_Ami ran through the flames, tripping over something and hitting the bedpost. It wasn't enough to knock her unconscious but she knew a bruise was already beginning to form. She stopped when she saw that her doll was beginning to burn and started crying as she curled up in a corner, watching as the flames got closer._

"_Ami! Ami, where are you?" An old woman shouted looking through different rooms trying to keep from breathing in the smoke._

_Ami looked terrified as she found herself surrounded by flames. "Grandmother! Help me!" Ami screamed tears rolling down her bruised face._

_The old woman heard the child's screams and ran as fast as her burned legs could carry her into the room. "AMI! Where are you!" The old woman shouted._

"_In the corner."_

"_Use it, Ami! Push the flames away from you!"_

"_I'm scared!"_

"_Use it! Do you want to see your loved ones again! Use it!"_

_The small child closed her eyes and imagined the flames being pushed away from her. The old woman screamed as the flames burned her flesh before moaning when she picked the young girl up. "Grandmother, you're hurt…"_

"_Don't worry. Just run as fast as you can and make sure you dodge the flames."_

_Ami nodded and held onto her grandmother's burned hand, wincing when she felt the raw flesh, and walked as quickly as she could with her grandmother. When they got down to the lobby the old woman fell over barely breathing. "Gramma, wake up. We're almost outside!" The girl screamed tears rolling down her face as two firefighters came into the building. "We've got an old woman and a kid in here. Lets get them out."_

_The old woman never made it outside alive._

END FLASHBACK

Everybody was silent as Mr. Kitsune finished the story. Jason's eyes were hard as he held onto his cousin and little sister, wanting to forget the night their grandmother died. "Who started the fire?" William asked.

"They never found out." Mr. Kitsune said when Yumi translated the question.

"I know." Morgan said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Dad was mad at grandmother, so he started the hotel on fire. Grandmother was threatening to tell the police what father was doing, so father silenced grandmother… if she hadn't gone in after me, she probably would still be alive now!"

Yumi hugged her little cousin knowing she felt it was her fault and tried to offer some words of comfort that simply fell on deaf ears. "Let her be." Jason said when Morgan left the hotel. "She'll just go to the park for a while to clear her head. She'll be back later."  
"I don't want them to run around Tokyo by themselves!" Jim said.

Jason smiled faintly and said, "You obviously don't know Ami like we do. If she doesn't have some alone time after feeling guilty about something, she'll fall into one of her nasty habits."

"The one with the knife?" Odd questioned with a knowing look.

"Hai."

They looked towards the doorway and through the clear glass, they could see the sky darkening, promising a day full of rain. Hopefully, the teenage girl would be back soon and not get caught in the storm.

But, alas, the storm started to rage and the heavy rains began to wash away the feelings that were becoming noticeable in the large city until there was only a clean feel for all.

Lostmoonchild: Okay, for all those who have read "Hidden Behind A Mask" you'll probably recognize a little bit of this chappie from part of chapter six. Honestly, I had to resort to chapter six of "Hidden Behind A Mask" just to finish the chapter officially which proves even authors resort to their own work for reference. Anyways, read and review, flames are accepted. But before I vanish for a while, I have a question for you all. Next chappie I plan on there being some fluff but I want to know how many people want the Jeremy/Aelita fluff first or the Odd/Morgan fluff first. The pairing that has the most votes will go first. Ja ne for now!


	14. Chapter 12

lostmoonchild: Okay, thanks for the reviews and votes. Odd and Morgan will be first followed by the Jeremy and Aelita lime. I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I also don't own any anime that may be mentioned. Everybody else is mine.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Odd groaned as he waited patiently for Morgan to come back. She had been gone for the entire day which left everybody wondering if she was staying somewhere until the rain let up or had been injured. After the first three hours Jason, Damon, Thomas, and Derrick went to look for the Japanese girl but came back after a couple hours, each saying they couldn't find the girl.

Now it was after ten at night and everybody had retreated to their rooms, hoping that the Japanese girl would return soon. If she didn't return in the morning, Mr. Kitsune said he'd call the police and report Morgan missing. Odd wanted to call the police right away but unfortunately, he didn't speak enough Japanese to be able to file a report.

Odd was half asleep when the door opened and closed. He opened one eye and saw Morgan looking for shampoo and conditioner. Quietly, Odd got up and wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist, gently kissing her on the neck. "Where were you?" Odd asked quietly.

Morgan closed her eyes and whispered, "Had to get away for a little while. I was sitting in a tree at the park."

"That was stupid." Odd commented leading Morgan to the bathroom and grabbing some towels to dry her off with.

Morgan shrugged a little and closed her eyes as she felt Odd rub the towel on her head quickly, causing her hair to become messy. "Wasn't thinking." Morgan answered grabbing a towel and quietly drying herself off.

"We were planning on calling the police."

"Don't lecture me, Odd. Just don't bother with a lecture, please." Morgan said turning her head away from him.

Odd quietly looked at Morgan before making her look at him. One of her eyes was black and looked as if it was beginning to swell a little. "Damn it, Ami." Odd said with a sigh.

"Don't start, Odd, I know what you're going to say."

"What? You're making progress in staying away from people who hurt you."

"So I can't get into any street fights? I can't hold onto the way I used to live when I lived here in Japan?" Morgan all but shouted.

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what! What do you expect from me?"

"I expect you to attempt to stay out of trouble."  
"Haven't you figured out by now that me staying out of trouble is like… Nevermind. You never had anybody knock you around so you wouldn't understand." Morgan said grabbing some dry clothes and her shower accessories.

"Then explain to me what your world is now." Odd said grabbing Morgan's arm.

Morgan frowned and glared at Odd. "I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! YOU TRY TO MAKE MY WORLD LIKE YOURS WHEN WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU AND I WILL NEVER TRULY BE IN THE SAME WORLD! I'M ALWAYS GOING TO LIVE IN MY WORLD, ODD, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU PULL ME INTO YOUR WORLD. THERE'S ALWAYS GOING TO BE A SMALL PART OF ME IN MY WORLD WHERE I APPARENTLY BELONG." Morgan shouted breaking down and crying.

Odd hugged the Japanese girl and held her close to him, trying to make her stop crying. "Hey, don't cry. Please, Ami-chan, don't cry." Odd said with a soothing voice. "I'm sorry, I should have known better. I know there's always going to be a part of you that would be afraid. Yumi explained it last year, I guess I didn't want to believe that what she was saying was true."

"I don't want to be in my world, Odd, I want to be somewhere else. I want to know what its like to not be afraid." Morgan sobbed.

Odd hugged Morgan closer to him and gently kissed her. "I can't make your physical and emotional scars go away, my love, and I can't make your past better, but I can ease your pain and give you a future full of love." Odd murmured, sending chills down Morgan's spine.

"How are you going to do that?" Morgan asked, her eyes showing confusion under her tears.

Odd wiped the tears off of the Japanese girl's face and gently kissed her as if he was afraid that Morgan was made of porcelain. A smile spread across his face as Odd imagined Morgan being like a porcelain doll, fragile and always having to be handled with care. "What's so funny?" Morgan asked looking at Odd with a "what are you thinking" look.

"I was just thinking."

"Oh Gods… I'll call the papers."

"Very funny. I was just thinking of what you'd be like if you were a porcelain doll."

Morgan frowned and pinned Odd against the floor, smiling as she straddled him. "Locked up in the attic under a coat of dust when the box I've been confined to has been destroyed by the mice or rats that lurk in the shadows." Morgan answered staring at Odd with an intense look. "Only to be discovered years later by a person going through the attic in search of stuff to sell that they find me. They have a choice, sell me for profit or dust me off and repair the damage the years have done to me. They don't sell me, but instead choose to dust me off and repair the damages before placing me in a place they'll always see me."

Odd smiled and said moving his hands so they were resting on the Japanese girl's hips, "Is there more to the story?"

"Yes. But as the years pass, the person could possibly take up a new interest and I find myself in the attic again, in the place I first began. The years pass by and I find myself beginning to surrender to the years. Then I am released from my confines and when handled again, the person finds me to be broken beyond repair so I go in the garbage."

Odd moved and pinned the teenage girl against the floor before claiming her lips. When they pulled apart for air, Odd smiled. "But I'm the person who found you in that attic and took the dust off you and repaired what the years have done. I won't sell you because I love you. You won't go back into the attic because I remember what the attic has done to you before." Odd whispered.

Morgan closed her eyes and nodded. "My body may not be fragile like porcelain, Odd, but my heart is." Morgan murmured opening her eyes and looking at Odd. "I'm trusting you not to break it."

"If I do, I'll let your crazy brother kill me." Odd answered with a silly grin.

Morgan laughed a little and closed her eyes when Odd claimed her lips again. A soft moan escaped Morgan's lips as she wrapped her arms around Odd's neck, pulling him closer. Nothing mattered to the two teenagers right now except to be held and loved.

A furious blush came across Morgan's face when Odd took her shirt off revealing the scars on her chest and stomach. She made a mad attempt to hide the scars but stopped when Odd gently grabbed her arms. "Odd… why would you want somebody like me?" Morgan questioned managing to suppress a moan when Odd began to gently trace over the scars with his fingers.

"You're beautiful, have a great personality, loving. Everything I want in a girl." Odd answered smiling when he had fully undressed the Japanese girl.

Morgan blushed furiously again but relaxed when Odd gently began caressing her scarred body, showing her how much he cared. "But you could have somebody else. Somebody who isn't so…" Morgan's words fell silent as a gasp escaped her lips when Odd gently began touching her secret area.

Odd smiled a little knowing that he was driving the Japanese woman towards insanity with his caresses. "That isn't so… what?" Odd questioned.

Gasps escaped Morgan's lips as she struggled to get the words out of her mouth but gave up after a few minutes. There was no way she'd be able to talk properly while Odd held this kind of power over her. Almost timidly, Morgan started to undress Odd and smiled when he helped her. Quietly, Odd helped Morgan up and moved her to one of the beds before gently pinning her.

Whimpers escaped Morgan's lips as Odd began teasing her with his tongue. "Stop… teasing." Morgan gasped gripping the sheets tightly.

Odd smirked a little and lightly bit one of Morgan's breasts, amazed at how she gasped and arched against him with small whimpers. Slowly, Odd stuck a couple of his fingers in his girlfriend's opening and started moving his fingers. The response was immediate.

Morgan's eyes widened at the sensation and roughly shoved her hips against Odd. She closed her eyes with pleasure and wrapped her fingers around Odd's length, moving her hand with each of Odd's movements. "I'm gonna…" Odd panted after a few minutes, moving his fingers faster.

"Do it…" Morgan moaned before silently screaming her pleasure, grateful she had learned how to scream silently so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

Odd felt Morgan's muscles contract around his fingers before going into his own orgasm. He fell on top of the Japanese girl and lightly kissed her breasts. Slowly, Morgan ran her fingers through Odd's hair and smiled faintly each time he kissed one of her breasts. "I love you." Odd whispered.

"I know. I love you too."

"I know."

Both teenagers smiled faintly and closed their eyes, ready to fall asleep. Within minutes, both teenagers were sound asleep with full intentions of sleeping until morning.

Jeremy lay on his bed reading a book while Aelita took a shower in their bathroom. He could hear the shower and imagined the water rolling down Aelita's soft body. Just the mental images sent the blood flowing to a certain region causing Jeremy to groan. Jeremy may have been a genius but he was still a teenage boy with hormones.

He forced himself to think of the nastiest stuff that he could have thought of but his mind kept wandering back to Aelita in the shower. "she could have died if we didn't find that anti-virus. We would still be fighting XANA and he could have killed her." Jeremy muttered closing his eyes.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy opened his eyes and barely managed to suppress a groan when he saw that Aelita's pajama top was clinging to her body. "Jeremy, are you alright? Should I get somebody?" Aelita asked putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

Oh God, he wanted her so much. Quietly, Jeremy got up and claimed Aelita's lips before gently pulling her onto the bed. The scent of Aelita's green apple shampoo tickled Jeremy's nose as he gently kissed Aelita's neck.

Aelita closed her eyes as shivers went down her spine with each kiss. Automatically, she met Jeremy's lips and started to undress him, not caring when Jeremy started to undress her as well. She moaned quietly when Jeremy started lightly licking her breasts, enjoying the attention he was paying to her body.

Jeremy groaned as he tasted Aelita's flesh, wanting to taste even more. He could feel Aelita pulling gently at his hair before feeling his glasses being removed. "Aelita…" Jeremy groaned, not needing his glasses to see the pleased look that showed on Aelita's face.

"Yes?"

Jeremy moved and claimed Aelita's lips, gently using his tongue to open Aelita's mouth. Aelita wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck as their tongues battled for dominance. Both teenagers frowned slightly when they had to pull apart for air, each one silently wishing that they didn't have to breathe just like in Lyoko.

Granted that not breathing in Lyoko was strange to Jeremy and once Aelita had breathed Earth's air for the first time before returning to Lyoko was strange to her, neither one cared at the moment. They wanted to remain this way until the end of time, never breathing or growing old as time passed and the world around them changed. All they would want would be together forever.

Slowly, Jeremy lowered his head and mentally cheered when Aelita gasped and arched against him with each small kiss that she received. Hey, even geniuses need an ego boost every once and a while when it comes to pleasing their girlfriends if they managed to get one.

Aelita moaned and gripped the blankets tightly as she felt a fire forming in her stomach. "Jeremy…" Aelita whimpered unsure of what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked stopping what he was doing.

"I think something's wrong with me."

"Why?"

Aelita struggled to find the words to describe what she was feeling before saying, "There's something in my stomach. It's tight and keeps getting tighter."

Jeremy thought for a minute before smiling. "Nothing's wrong. That's a normal response for a woman when she's coming close." Jeremy answered.

"Coming close to what?" Aelita questioned.

"Let me show you." Jeremy whispered gently putting a couple fingers in Aelita's entrance.

Aelita moaned and arched off the bed, subconsciously trying to draw Jeremy's fingers deeper into her. Within minutes, Aelita began to scream when she tightness she felt broke and they were covered with wetness. Thankfully, Jeremy put his mouth over Aelita's and let her scream into his mouth. When Aelita's scream had subsided, Jeremy pulled away and licked his fingers clean, making sure to kiss Aelita again so she could taste herself.

Gasps escaped Aeltia's lips as she reached down to Jeremy's manhood, pausing for a minute unsure of if she'd hurt him or not. She didn't want to hurt Jeremy but decided to be careful so she didn't. Slowly, she wrapped her fingers around Jeremy's shaft before moving her hand up and down, noticing the look of pleasure on Jeremy's face. Gaining slightly more confidence that she wasn't hurting Jeremy, she moved a bit faster.

Groaning, Jeremy thrust forward and froze when he felt Aelita gently pin him against the bed before feeling her warm breath near his groin. He closed his eyes and felt Aelita's mouth take his shaft, moaning when she began to suck gently. In less then a minute, Aelita tasted something strange in her mouth and pulled away, surprised to see that Jeremy had a blissful look on his face.

When she was sure Jeremy wasn't releasing anymore, Aelita cleaned Jeremy up and gently kissed him, eager for Jeremy to learn how he tasted. Jeremy smiled when they pulled apart for air and gently brushed Aelita's hair to the side. "You had just taken a shower and I got you all…" Jeremy said trailing off when Aelita pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon, we'll go take a shower."

"Together?" Jeremy asked blushing furiously.

Aelita smiled and nodded as she pulled Jeremy to the bathroom. Before they could get into the shower, they heard Morgan's voice shouting at Odd. "Looks like Odd did something Morgan doesn't like." Aelita commented starting up the shower.

Jeremy nodded and gently kissed Aelita again before whispering, "I love you."

Giggling, Aelita pulled Jeremy into the shower and kissed him. "I love you too." Aelita murmured.

The shower was a bit longer than it needed to be but neither one cared. That night wouldn't be their first time, instead they wanted to save their first time for something special. When they had gotten out of the shower and had redressed, both teenagers settled on the bed that still had clean sheets and drifted off to sleep, unaware of what was going on in the next room.

lostmoonchild: Okay, kind of crappy but oh well. I didn't sleep at all for about three days so naturally I'm tired. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	15. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter thirteen. Ya'll know what's mine and what isn't. I decided to put in a bit of a comedy but I'm warning you all: my sense of humor is probably a lot like Odd's but not really as funny.

Chapter Thirteen

"You can't be serious!" Yumi and Morgan shouted looking shocked the next day.

Mrs. Kitsune smiled at her step-granddaughters and gave them a bunch of school uniforms. "Give these to all of your little friends and be ready in half an hour." Mrs. Kitsune ordered. "I refuse to have you lot running around Tokyo."

"Demo…" Morgan started but was pulled away by Yumi.

"Out of all the evil things she's done…" Yumi said coldly before muttering all sorts of profanities in Japanese.

They got everybody and led them into the lobby to break the news to them. "Okay, in an attempt to show everybody what our schools are like, everybody except Jim has been enrolled for today into a Japanese school." Morgan said unhappily as she handed uniforms out.

"Oh my God. These are absolutely hideous!" Sissy said holding her uniform out at arm's length.

"My sediments exactly."

The teenagers unhappily went back up to their rooms and changed into the uniforms. Ulrich and Odd didn't complain any when they saw their girlfriends. "Damn… if I had known those legs were under those jeans a year ago, I would have asked you out earlier." Odd said with a grin.

Morgan frowned and hit Odd on the head, knowing that she had willingly let Odd see her legs and a lot more the previous night. "Come on, you two, quit flirting." Yumi said as they left the room and saw everybody downstairs.

"Hold on a minute, what are we going to do about Milly and Tamia?" Morgan asked realizing something. "They're behind us in grades."

"I'm going to be in their class." Yumi said calmly.

"Oh, yeah sure. Leave your baka troublemaker of a cousin in charge of everybody else."

They started laughing and left the hotel. Much to Sissy's horror, they were walking to school instead of driving or taking a bus. "We got landed in the good spot." Morgan said when a car pulled over.

"Hey, you pretty girls need a ride?" A boy with gelled back hair said with a grin before realizing who they were. "OH FUCK! NOT YOU TWO AGAIN!"

Yumi laughed and said, "Sorry, its us. Don't worry, you'll have to put up with Kaze only. I'm skipping your bad jokes."

The car sped off and the two Japanese girls nearly fell over laughing. "Who was that and what did he say?" Ulrich questioned.

"Just some guy who isn't really worth our time." Yumi answered as they came up to the school. "Okay, guys, get ready. There are going to be a bunch of people here who will stare. Do not do anything that will make Ami or me look too bad or look extremely good."

They looked confused but decided to listen to Yumi as they walked onto the school grounds. A few boys started howling and the rest of the student body that was watching started laughing when a couple kids shouted something. "Hey, Kaze! I heard your old man beat you pretty good!" A boy wearing the wrong colored uniform shouted.

Morgan froze a minute and made a fist before forcing herself to ignore him. "Bet you couldn't get into a fight now cause you're a chicken! Heard you started bawling and cried for your mommy while he beat you."

That did it.

Morgan stormed over to the boy and punched him as hard as she could. "I DO NOT HAVE AN OLD MAN! DID HE BEAT ME? YES! DID I CRY FOR MY MOMMY? FUCK NO!" Morgan screamed now kicking the boy. "A CHICKEN DOES NOT BEAT THE HELL OUT OF JACKASSES LIKE YOU!"

Yumi grabbed Morgan's arm and pulled her away from the boy, listening as the boy shouted how Morgan broke his nose. "I thought you weren't going to draw attention." Yumi hissed in her cousin's ear.

"What'd he say?" Milly asked.

"The right stuff to piss me off." Morgan answered forcing her anger down knowing that if anymore people caused problems, her anger would boil over. "Okay, first stop is the principal's office."

"You're going there anyway. That guy is going to tell." William commented.

"Nah. You'd be amazed with what Yumi-chan and I can get away with in these schools."

"How do you get away with anything?" Sissy asked looking amazed.

Morgan smiled and said, "Our family is well respected so everybody turns away when Yumi-chan and I do something."

Even though it was well hidden in the Japanese girls' eyes, they could see loneliness that obviously shouldn't have been there. They wanted somebody to see them for who they really were, not for who they were related to. "Not everybody is meant to have everybody look away." Sissy said proudly.

"Sissy, some of us want to be seen simply for who we are and not because we're related to the Kitsune family." Morgan said flatly, knowing automatically where the principal's office was.

"Torment this school?" Ulrich questioned giving Morgan a knowing look.

"This was unfortunately the school I wanted to go to if I made it to high school." Morgan said with a shrug. "But they wouldn't accept me since I dropped out of school for a year, obviously."

"Why?" Milly asked.

"Had a daughter and I couldn't afford to go to school while she was learning who her mother was." Morgan answered with a shrug as they walked into the principal's office.

They listened as both girls began speaking Japanese to the secretary, almost amazed at how both girls easily fell into the routine of enrolling in school. Every once in a while, though, one of the girls would accidentally say something in French and repeat what they said in Japanese. Obviously both girls weren't used to speaking in complete Japanese so they made a few errors that were quickly corrected by the other.

To put it simply, it was like watching identical twins finish each other's sentences and correct what the other was saying.

When they had gotten their schedules about fifteen minutes later, Yumi took Milly and Tamia to their classes leaving Morgan to take everybody else. "Now remember, 'teacher' is sensei. Say the teacher's last name then add 'sensei' to the end." Morgan said giving them a final lesson before knocking on the door. "Sumi-masen.."

They looked at the class before handing their slips to the teacher. "He's telling the class that we're going to be here for today." Morgan whispered. "That we're from France on an educational trip."

"Sore wa nan desu ka?" The teacher questioned. "What is that?"

Morgan jumped and quickly said that she was the only one who spoke fluent Japanese and was acting as translator. A bunch of the kids snickered but fell silent when the teacher told the group to introduce themselves. "Okay, guys, exactly like Yumi-chan and I taught you." Morgan said giving them reassuring looks.

"Um.. You first." Ulrich said looking like he didn't believe he could speak Japanese well enough.

Morgan rolled her eyes before saying, "Watashi onamae Kaze Ami desu."

"Watashi onamae Della Robbia Odd desu." Odd said stumbling a little bit, silently wondering how on earth he got landed with such a long last name.

"Watashi… what was the rest?" Sissy questioned.

Morgan sighed and introduced Sissy before offering to introduce everybody else but they'd have to attempt it BEFORE she introduced the rest of them. "Watashi onamae Stones Aelita desu." Aelita said easily.

"Watashi onamae Stern Ulrich desu."

"Watashi onamae Belpois Jeremy desu."

Once everybody had been introduced, the teacher gave them a seat in the back before warning them to keep quiet unless they knew an answer. "Honestly, I plan on causing hell." Morgan whispered five minutes later before quickly translating what was being said.

And honestly, they were all having a hard time staying awake, especially Jeremy and Aelita. There was something about the teacher that made him seem so, well, boring. Probably the fact that the teacher's voice was dull which resulted in Sissy falling asleep within the first ten minutes. "Delmas-san!" The teacher said sharply when he noticed Sissy sleeping.

Morgan slapped Sissy on the head before hissing at her to wake up. Slowly, Sissy woke up and looked confused before Morgan translated what the teacher had asked her. "Um… Seven?" Sissy suggested still not really paying attention.

"ju-hachi no go-gatsu." Morgan lied not really wanting to make Sissy seem like a complete idiot. "Eighteenth of May."

The teacher nodded and Morgan whispered what she had really said. "You made me sound smart?" Sissy asked.

"I'm not in the mood to translate him lecturing you." Morgan whispered sounding irritated before translating again what the teacher was saying.

The rest of class was uneventful except for when Morgan accidentally mistranslated one of Herb's answers and the class cracked up laughing before Morgan realized what exactly she had said and gave the right translation. Laughing also, Morgan stood up and bowed saying proudly in Japanese that her mistake was proof enough that even the smart ones make mistakes when translating from one pain to another.

When the teacher shouted at her to sit, Morgan took her time and smiled when she sat down. "I love pissing teachers off." Morgan said proudly in French.

Lunch came around quickly and everybody was sitting at a table talking about their day so far. "I can't believe your schools are this tough!" Sissy moaned struggling to use chopsticks.

"Why do you think I plan on ditching the rest of the day?" Morgan questioned. "There's this great arcade just a few blocks away."

"You're not ditching." Yumi said with a frown. "Somebody needs to act as translator."

Morgan pouted a little before noticing that Sissy was actually falling asleep in her food. Shaking her head, Morgan took something out of her pocket and handed Sissy a pill. "Here, take this. It'll keep you awake the rest of the day." Morgan said waking Sissy up.

"What is it?"

"It's a caffeine pill. I take them every once in a while just to obviously stay awake."

Sissy nodded a little and took the pill, waking up a bit more once it began to kick in. "English class next." Yumi said looking at her schedule.

"Great. My second language." Morgan said sarcastically.

"What's French?" Odd asked.

"Fourth."

"What's the third?"

"Spanish. But that one I'm kinda rusty on."

"Then after French?"

"Four languages is my limits so far." Morgan answered. "I'm getting confused just speaking French in a Japanese speaking country."

"You don't have any problems speaking Japanese in France." William pointed out having heard Morgan shout something in Japanese when they were learning about Japan's culture.

"Yeah, well, I got practice speaking Japanese in a country where the main language isn't Japanese." Morgan said with a shrug. "Speaking some other language in Japan, however, is a rarity."

"How rare?"

"Very."

They finished their meal without any problems and walked into a classroom. Yumi started translating when the teacher started talking and fell silent when the teacher began teaching everybody how to pronounce English words before writing some stuff on the board which Yumi and Morgan both wrote down in French and handed to the group they were translating for. The group thought for a minute and waited patiently for the teacher to start having everybody translate into English.

Morgan barely looked or paid any attention in class and calmly translated what was written on the board into English. "Don't ask Ami-chan to talk in English, she'll do it." Yumi joked.

They spent the rest of class taking notes, and laughing when one of the kids accidentally swore. "Always ate with a fork. Not with a fuck." Morgan said still laughing when they headed to their second to last class.

"Be nice." Odd said with a laugh.

Morgan smiled and tried to stop laughing but found it rather difficult. It wasn't her fault that she found those things hilarious, years of having to be serious about every little thing had taken its toll on the Japanese girl's sense of humor so now a lot of things were funny. That or Odd's sense of humor were rubbing off on her.

The next class for them was math, the subject that was probably the most evil of evils. "We'll meet outside by the door." Yumi called leading Milly and Tamia away.

"Alright! We'll go to you-know-where afterwards!"

"Sounds good!"

"Where?" Sissy questioned.

Morgan smiled and said, "That, Sissy dear, is a surprise."

They started laughing, immediately recognizing the tone as the one Sissy used when she was talking to Ulrich, before they headed to class. But some of them couldn't help but wonder where the two Japanese girls planned on taking them.

And honestly, they were almost afraid to find out.

lostmoonchild: okay, I hope that was okay and honestly I don't know if that's how it works in a Japanese school. I decided to just skip math cause you all probably have a good idea of how much trouble they get into. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	16. Chapter 14

lostmoonchild: YAY! Thanks for the reviews guys, I loved reading them. Now, since today is my birthday I decided to give you all a present... chapter fourteen! I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Fourteen

"Ow… Ow… Ow.." Morgan moaned as she rubbed her sore hand. "Yumi-chan, my hand hurts."

Yumi shook her head a little as she watched the others walk, each one talking about their day in a Japanese school. "No wonder you two wanted to ditch after lunch. That place is pure evil!" Ulrich said looking at the two girls with a now understanding look.

"Believe me, if we would have had our way, we would be at the arcades right now instead of walking home with you guys." Morgan answered. "Hey, I gotta go pick up Amaya."

"Your brother knows that you're picking her up?" Sissy asked.

"When I'm home, he doesn't bother with Amaya unless I either threaten to castrate him or swallow my pride and beg."

They followed Morgan to an elementary school and saw Abby arguing with a boy that was clearly older than her. Morgan smiled and said, "Hey, Yumi-chan, what'cha wanna bet she's gonna deck him soon?"

"I ain't betting you when it comes to YOUR kid." Yumi answered simply before Abby punched the boy.

The boy stumbled back which resulted in Morgan saying "prep" and Yumi nodding in agreement. "OKAA-SAN!" Abby shouted when she saw her mother.

Morgan smiled and hugged her daughter, ignoring the students that were now staring. "Hey, sweetheart. How was school?" Morgan questioned.

"Pretty good. My teacher wants to put me into a more challenging grade so I said that I'm an ugly duckling with the school just like my mom." Abby said innocently.

"Interesting simile." Morgan said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"How was your day at school?" Abby questioned. "did you ditch?"

Morgan smiled and said, "Surprisingly, auntie Yumi and I stayed the whole day."

Abby frowned slightly and said, "Don't worry, mom, someday you'll get to ditch again."

A laugh escaped Morgan's lips as she grabbed her daughter's hand. "C'mon, everybody, lets go get some ice cream."

"wait a minute, aren't you going to call anybody to tell them where we're going?" Herb asked.

"Ch, yeah right. We can do whatever we please just as long as we don't get caught." Morgan said with a shrug showing that she honestly didn't care. "You guys can call if you want. This is where all the magic happens! Besides, if you guys want to see Tokyo like a tourist does, then go back to the hotel. If you want to see Tokyo like a true Japanese person, then don't be wimps and c'mon!"

They looked at each other and Yumi shrugged. "Ji-chan won't care. He knows that after school Ami-chan and I love getting ice cream as a way to unwind so he'll tell Jim." Yumi said following her cousin.

"How far away is the ice cream parlor or whatever?" Sissy asked.

"Not too far. Actually, we're going to the BEST ice cream shop in the entire country of Japan!" Morgan said excitedly. "Our grandmother owned it and now a friend of the family runs it. Sometimes during the summer, we'll take some ice cream and give it to the kids who don't have homes. Its good publicity and makes us feel good."

"At least, when Odd doesn't eat the ice cream." Yumi commented.

"What? That was the best ice cream I've ever tasted. Besides, it was hot and I was hungry."

"You're always hungry. I'm gonna feel sorry for Ami-chan if you two get married and have kids."

"Why!" Odd and Morgan practically shouted at the same time.

"Think about it a minute. You two get married and have kids, the kids might get Odd's stomach."

Morgan laughed and said, "Chances are, Ishiyama, if Odd and I had kids then there'd be a chance that some of them would have my stomach."

"That's even worse."

"What?"

"You barely eat."

"Point being?"

"Your kids will be skinny."

"Odd eats a ton and is skinny."

"I'm not skinny!" Odd shouted causing everybody to laugh.

Yumi kept laughing and said, "Okay, Odd, you're not skinny."

"Thank you."

"But my point is that if you two end up having kids, they're going to have traits of either parent."

"Or God forbid BOTH parents." Ulrich commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgan questioned raising an eyebrow at the brown haired boy.

"Incase you haven't noticed, but you and Odd sort of, I dunno, contradict each other." Ulrich answered. "You're serious about school, Odd likes to sleep during classes. You're responsible, Odd isn't too responsible."

"We're into music, enjoy art, have no problems with sleeping in…"

"You never sleep in though." Yumi answered. "The longest you've ever slept technically wasn't sleeping. You were unconscious in a forest of your own making."

"Yeah… that was great." Morgan said with a smile. "But seriously, what's wrong with any kid Odd and I have being like both parents?"

"Mommy, can I have a little brother?" Abby asked causing Morgan's face to turn bright red.

"Amaya! Odd and I haven't talked to anybody yet!" Morgan said struggling to get rid of her blush. "besides, we don't even know if we're gonna start a family."

"Sounds like fun though." Odd commented with a suggestive smile.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Odd!"

Everybody started laughing and followed the two Japanese girls into an ice cream parlor. "Wow, this is amazing…" Aelita said looking amazed.

"Yeah. Gramma Rosemary's Ice Cream." Morgan said with a proud look. "Oyaji-san! You here?"

"What's 'oyaji-san' mean?" Milly questioned.

"It's a polite version of 'mister' for an older male." Yumi said with a small smile. "Yumi-chan and I have been calling Grandma's friend "Oyaji-san" since we were really little."

An man came out from the back and smiled warmly at the group of kids. He looked to be in his fifties but his eyes told a different story. They looked as if they were older and seemed to tell stories that not even Mr. Kitsune could tell. "Hello, kids." The man said still smiling.

"You speak French?" Sissy asked looking amazed.

"I've been all over the world. I could tell you stories that not even the twins' grandfather could tell you."

"Oyaji-san, we're not twins!" Morgan whined making a face.

Oyaji-san laughed and said, "So what can I get you kids today? Anything special?"

Morgan looked thoughtful and said, "What's today's special?"

"Brown cream with spots and a cloud with Rudolph's nose on it."

"Yummy. I'll take that." Morgan said, her eyes showing excitement. "extra spots."

"What?" Theo questioned.

"Brown cream with spots and a cloud with Rudolph's nose is chocolate ice cream with sprinkles with whipped cream and a cherry on it." Yumi said with a smile. "We have our own language in here."

"What's strawberry ice cream with chopped nuts?" Aelita questioned.

"Pink cream with divided crazies."

Oyaji-san smiled as he wrote down everybody's orders before having Yumi and Morgan take them to the back. "Cool!" Sissy shouted.

"This part of the parlor is reserved for special guests. I guess Oyaji-san thought that we'd appreciate the privacy."

"Ami! Yumi! Come back here and help out!" Oyaji-san shouted opening the door.

"Be right back." Yumi said pushing her cousin into the 'kitchen'.

A few minutes passed before Oyaji-san came out with some ice cream. "The girls are making one of their special treats. I told them to make sure they brought back some ice cream for their grandfather and everybody else at the hotel."

"Thank you," they said taking their treats.

"Excuse me, but since we arrived in Japan, we noticed that Yumi and Morgan were trying to keep low profiles. Can you tell us why?" Theo questioned.

"The Kitsune family is pretty well respected in Japan. They have influences in government and whatever else you can think of." Oyaji-san said with a small shrug.

"So Ami and Yumi are respected?"

"That's why they get away with so much. They hate it with a passion and like being treated like anybody else."

"So if they, I dunno, had boyfriends, everybody would know about the guys?" Odd questioned.

Oyaji-san smiled and said, "Only if the two want their boyfriends to be known. So far they like their privacy."

Both Japanese girls came back a few minutes later looking satisfied with themselves before sitting down at the table. "Shit on a cloud with blood." Yumi said eagerly taking her ice cream.

"Dark chocolate on whipped cream and cherry sauce." Morgan whispered when she saw the confused looks.

Smiling, they each ate their ice cream, some amazed at how light the ice cream was. When they finished, they ordered some to go while Yumi went into the back to get the ice cream for everybody at the hotel. A few minutes later they left the ice cream parlor, each appreciating the private tour in their own way.

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm making it so that Japanese schools get out at 3 or so and if they get out at 5 (God forbid that happens here), there's an afterschool program thing that works for elementary kids who have parents who work until a certain time. If they have that in Japan, I don't know but its an interesting thought. Read and review, flames accepted.


	17. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

When they got back to the hotel, they were surprised to see Mr. Kitsune talking to a few old people. "Oh shit." Yumi swore as she and Morgan grabbed the girls by the arms and pulled them behind the boys.

"Who are they?" Jeremy questioned.

"Some guys that are against us?" Morgan offered wincing when the adults turned their attention to the kids.

"C'mon, lets get this over with." Yumi answered grabbing her cousin.

Both girls stepped out from behind and boys and bowed as low as they possibly could before standing up proudly. "Honorable ones, may we say that it is an honor to have you here," both girls said resisting the temptation to throw up.

It was obvious that the old people didn't like either Japanese girl but decided to keep quiet. "We should go up to our rooms." Odd said gently grabbing Morgan's hand.

Morgan nodded faintly and bowed again, dismissing herself from the adults' presence. Yumi bowed also and they headed into the elevator. "Mommy, why doesn't those guys like you?" Abby questioned.

"Don't." Morgan corrected automatically.

"Okay… Why DON'T they like you?" Abby asked again.

"How the hell should we know? Must be because Ami-chan has a kid." Yumi commented.

"Damare, baka onna." Morgan snapped when she saw the look on Abby's face.

"Is that why they don't like you, mommy? Because you had me?"

"You are so dead." Morgan mouthed to Yumi before turning her attention back to Abby. "No, sweetie, that's not the reason. Before we were even born, great-grandma chose great-grandpa over a bunch of guys. Then my mommy chose my daddy over a new bunch of guys and wouldn't let your uncle or me come to these parties. Because we never went, those old people don't like your auntie or me."

"But they like Jason."

'Yeah, well, he got Sakura pregnant on the first run without protection." Morgan answered with a small shrug. "They're pissed because Yumi-chan and I keep beating the boys away."

"So we're an acceptation?" Odd questioned with a smile.

"Yes." Yumi answered when the doors opened.

They walked to their rooms with full intentions relaxing until it was time for supper. "Who in the living hell could that be?" Yumi questioned when they heard a knock on the door.

Ulrich glanced back towards the door and said, "Derrick. He's here for Amaya."

Morgan smiled and watched as Yumi opened the door. "Hey, peoples, is there a child here? She's about six years old, three foot five, brown eyes, black hair, and has an innocent look on her face that hides the deviousness she got from her mother."

Abby laughed and ran to Derrick, laughing even more when she got spun around in a circle. Morgan smiled and watched quietly, knowing full well that Derrick cared for the small girl. "You gonna take her home?" Morgan questioned.

"Yeah. Give her supper, make sure she does her homework, and gets a bath." Derrick said.

Morgan nodded and said, "She had ice cream earlier so I don't think she'll need a whole lot of sugar tonight."

Derrick nodded also and said, "Okay. Got it. Say goodnight to your mom, Abby."

Abby jumped down and ran over to her mother, giving her a hug goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Abby asked making an innocent look.

"Yep. I'll call your school tomorrow and you can help set up for the party."

"YAY!" Abby shouted before hugging everybody. "NIGHT!"

"Night, guys." Derrick said leaving the room with Abby following closely.

Smiling, they turned their attention back to the television and started watching a horror movie. "You know, life is rated R." Morgan said after watching a guy get a pole shoved through his chest. "They only put G, PG, and PG13 on movies for adults to know what is acceptable for their kids to watch."

They laughed at the Japanese girl's theory before realizing that so far their lives had been rated R. They were war veterans, trapped in a war they had thought they finished last year before they were thrown into a war that had been going on in secret for years. A war that had nearly taken the life of one of their friends.

Now, they were back in their war life. They knew that this time it wouldn't be a secret, that everybody would know what they had done. "How are we going to manage this time around?" Aelita asked, her voice and eyes showing her worry.

"Same way we did last time. One day at a time and pray that we don't get killed."

"They're gonna attack soon."

"Don't remind me."

They didn't want to be reminded either, but they had adapted a sense of when somebody they didn't care for was nearby. It had come from the time they spent fighting against XANA. Were the years they spent fighting XANA a waste of their lives? There had been good things coming from fighting XANA, meeting and saving Aelita one of those things. But there were also bad things, such as being forced to grow up faster. Somehow, they knew, they had been able to remain acting as children but not nearly as much.

The girls rested their heads on their boyfriends as they watched the movie, every once in a while covering their eyes from some of the scenes. Before the movie ended, however, the teenagers dozed off to sleep.

The next morning, they woke up surprised to find themselves on the couch and started laughing when they realized that they had fallen asleep. Still laughing, the girls went to take a shower in their rooms while the guys ordered breakfast. Once they had all showered and eaten, they headed down. "Ami! Telephone!" Mr. Kitsune shouted in Japanese.

Morgan grabbed the phone and brushed her hair to the side. "Moshi moshi! Kaze Ami." Morgan said with a fake cheerful tone. "Hai…"

They listened as the Japanese girl talked on the phone before looking surprised when they saw Jason, Damon, Thomas, and Derrick come into the hotel with Abby and Sakura following closely. "She's ditching." Jason said with a small laugh.

"Oh dear, how will I ever break her away from our habits." Morgan said sarcastically as she hugged the group. "One more day. Then some of us will never deal with the hell of these parties."

Jason kissed his sister on the cheek and said, "Somebody has my approval already. Find out who it is, imouto-chan, I think you'll be happy."

"I thought you didn't like him." Morgan questioned softly in Japanese.

"And who exactly says that it's Odd?" Jason questioned shooting Odd a knowing glare when Morgan's attention was to Abby.

Odd silently gulped at the glare remembering full well that Jason wasn't his biggest fan but the Japanese boy tolerated Odd to a point. He knew that he was the first and possibly the only one who would be allowed to date Jason's little sister without having to be watched all the time. "Don't worry, I won't break her heart." Odd said when they were heading into the room the immediately recognized as the one the band had played in a few days earlier.

"Okay, first we'll put the banners up then we'll throw up the wall decorations." Yumi said referring to a bunch of boxes. "Stage area will probably get a banner."

"Oh yay, something I can use to hang myself." Morgan said sarcastically as she grabbed some streamers.

"Even attempt it and I'm shipping you to a nuthouse." Jason threatened.

Nobody was sure if Jason was being serious or not so Morgan had to make a simple comment. "As if these streamers would hold my large ass." Morgan said pretending to look unhappy about her butt size.

"You have a cute ass." Odd commented. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again sometime soon."

"Odd!" Morgan shouted, her face turning bright red. If her brother found out what they had almost done, chances are Jason would make it a point to beat Odd within an inch of his life. "I thought I told you to get your head out of the gutter!"

"You did. I just choose to put my head back in the gutter when you begin to say stuff that isn't true about your body." Odd said with a smile.

Abby looked confused as she tried to help, her mind trying to grasp what Odd was saying. "Mommy doesn't always say stuff that isn't true." Abby said failing to understand what was happening. "She says that true beauty comes from within."

"Mommy and Odd are just playing with each other." Yumi said quickly.

"QUIT FLIRTING!" Abby shouted causing the group to start laughing.

Once the streamers and banners were put up, the band got together and started discussing what to do with the stage. "I'm saying a horror theme this year." Morgan said with a grin.

"We're not doing a horror theme. Remember, there will be kids during the first part of the party."

"Then the real shit begins."

"We'll just mix up the stupid colors." Derrick said inching his hand towards Morgan's butt.

Morgan looked at the stage mentally making notes when she felt somebody's hand on her butt. Knowing exactly who it was, Morgan made a fist and punched Derrick as hard as she could sending the boy back a few feet. "MY ASS IS OFF LIMITS!" Morgan shouted looking ready to beat the next person who touched her butt.

"and your lips?" Odd questioned claiming the teenage girl's lips.

Abby covered her mouth and giggled at the look of surprise on her mother's face. "ooh, mommy and uncle Odd are K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Abby said with a laugh.

"Oi, Della Robbia, imouto-chan, pull apart for air!" Jason said grabbing the two and shoving them apart gently.

Both teenagers smiled and Odd grinned a little. "Well, obviously her lips are wide open." Odd answered.

"And they're about to be closed until later." Morgan said before grabbing the banners. "Now, c'mon, I wanna get this over with."

"Why? Having a romantic dream?" Yumi questioned with a small laugh.

"Better than that. Our dearest friends were getting killed in ways unimaginable by the average person."

"You are sick."

"I know. That's what you guys love about me."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Bitch."

"Love you too."

"I KNEW IT!"

"AMI! SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND HELP US!" Jason shouted loudly.

"Yes, Onii-san."

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's chapter fifteen! Thanks for the reviews and I hope to get more for this chapter. READ AND REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 16

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! Okay, there's going to be a French phrase in here that translates to "my dear" but in my opinion it sounds closer to "my cherished". I'll try to translate more words but I'm really tired from volleyball, school, babysitting, and whatever else gets thrown. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Sixteen

Yumi looked in the mirror and saw her cousin's worried look. "It'll be alright, Ami." Yumi said watching as Morgan played with her white sash.

Morgan's eyes showed worry as she watched Abby practice her dance steps. "Yumi, you remember what happens every time there's a child wearing white. Those bastards try hurting the child and I don't want them hurting my daughter." Morgan answered lightly applying some red lip gloss. "Amaya, come here."

Abby laughed and ran to her mother, standing still as Morgan gently tied her hair back. "You look like an angel." Yumi commented with a smile.

Abby looked proud as she stood as tall as she could. "Mommy, why are you worried? Uncle Odd will choose you." Abby said innocently.

"I know. My baby is growing up so fast." Morgan said hugging her daughter tightly. "Now remember, sweetie, I don't want you running off with anybody."

"Yes, mommy." Abby said watching as Yumi carefully adjusted her sash.

"ready?" Yumi questioned.

Morgan took a deep breath and nodded. "Remember, sweetie, you have to stay near me. There will be people who will call you really bad names and I need you to ignore them."

Abby nodded in understanding and followed her mother and aunt out of the room. "Intorducing, Yumi Ishiyama! Ami Kaze! Amaya Kaze!" Somebody shouted.

A bunch of people frowned with disgust as they watched the three girls walk calmly down the stairs. Yumi's black dress shone beautifully against the light and made her skin appear to be pale, almost as if she were made of porcelain. She had pale pink lip gloss on her lips which made her seem almost exotic. The fact that the dress she wore was hugging her curves, showing off her perfect body was more than enough to catch Ulrich's attention.

Ulrich felt his heart pound as he watched Yumi. One of her legs were showing through a slit in the dress and from where he stood, he saw a scar that Mr. Kaze had left when he shot Yumi. "Damn, you see that flaw on her?" A guy whispered.

"Good thing that flaw isn't on her face like that other chick."

"That other chick is a disgrace. Look, she's wearing a white sash and she's got a kid following her."

Odd made a fist and came close to socking the two guys but found himself being stopped by Ulrich. "Don't. You know Morgan will beat the crap out of them later."

"Yeah." Odd said turning his attention to his girlfriend.

She looked almost like an angel. Her red dress hugged her curves and the back of her dress showed every scar on her back. The white sash around her waist swayed slightly as if there was an invisible wind blowing around her.

Abby's dress was a pure white that ended just below her knees. Her hair was tied back and had a couple chopsticks holding it up. Odd was amazed that Morgan put a small bit of lip gloss on the small girl's lips but he wasn't surprised that she had put such care into making sure she looked beautiful.

Quietly, the 6 year old looked up at her mother who nodded slightly. Abby gulped silently and stepped onto the floor. She looked around and smiled gratefully when she saw her uncles and aunt watching with excited eyes. Slowly she started dancing, spinning around slightly as she danced to unheard music. "She's trying to show that she belongs." Derrick explained seeing their confused faces. "Abby loves to dance, but this is one dance in which there can be no errors."

"Why?"

"It reflects upon the family. If there's even one tiny error, everybody questions what the family values and where their loyalties lie." Derrick answered. "Everybody has already questioned the family because of Ami having a daughter, but now everybody will judge based on how well Amaya dances."

After a few minutes, Abby stopped dancing and stood still, waiting patiently for any remarks. Mr. Kitsune smiled proudly and started clapping, which resulted in everybody else clapping as well. "Mommy! I did it!" Abby shouted excitedly.

Morgan smiled and nodded, not saying anything. She could tell by many of the peoples' faces, they didn't appreciate the daughter of a disgrace dancing. Deep down, she wanted to scream at everybody how centuries ago, they were all considered disgraces to the Kamis for being mortals with gifts from the Gods. Fortunately, she knew enough by now to keep her mouth shut.

Slowly, she and Yumi walked to the stage followed closely by Abby, and stared at the crowd. "State your name and elements." A very old man that looked about a hundred said.

Yumi stepped forward and said proudly, "Ishiyama Yumi, shadows."

When she stepped back, Morgan stepped forward. She closed her eyes and said, "Kaze Ami, fire."

Abby looked up at her mother and whispered, "Do I have to say my name?"

"Hai."

"Kaze Amaya." Abby said trying to sound like her mother.

"What's her element?" The old man demanded.

Everybody knew that the child of a Natural was always neutral, they had no powers. For some reason, the parent's element never passed down to a child but instead they were reborn with their elements. That's how their race survived for the past thousand years, and that's how they would continue to live.

"What is her element?" The old man nearly shouted.

"She is neutral." Morgan murmured knowing she was playing a dangerous game.

"How old is she!" The old man demanded.

"Amaya, you can answer this one." Morgan said.

"THE DISGRACE WILL ANSWER!"

Morgan winced at the man's harsh tone and looked at him calmly. "My daughter is six years old, honorable one." Morgan said, making sure to say "honorable one" with disgust.

Everybody who had been around and saw how Morgan spoke to her father, knew that she was using that same tone she used with her father on the old man. It was obvious that she and the old man did not get along very well, and the fact that there was a child wearing white only seemed to invoke the man's fury.

"Why do you piss him off so much?" Yumi asked when they were allowed to be on the floor with everybody else.

"Because, he's discriminating against my daughter and you know how I hate people who discriminate against others." Morgan said drinking some champagne.

"Mommy, those men are looking at you and auntie Yumi funny." Abby said pointing to a few men.

Yumi rolled her eyes and flipped the men off showing she wasn't interested. "C'mon, lets go find the guys and hope like hell they aren't thinking with their…" Yumi said trailing off when William walked over to them.

"Damn, Kaze, I was sure you were going to deck that old man." William said looking around. "Such a bastard, I swear."

Morgan nodded and watched a group of kids run around and saw the want in her daughter's eyes. "Stay where I can see you." Morgan said kneeling down. "You can go play with them but remember, if they tease you I don't want you to get mad at them and yell. Just ignore them and don't say anything. Even if they call you stupid."

"I'm not stupid." Abby said.

"right. You're an intelligent little girl and I'm willing to bet none of those kids know what 'intelligent' means."

Abby smiled and ran off to see if she could play with the kids. "I'm going to find Odd." Morgan said walking off.

She quickly found Odd near the food and smiled when he noticed her. "Well, hello. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." Odd said with a smile.

Morgan blushed furiously and smiled at him. "Well, sir, then we'd have to remedy that, won't we?" Morgan questioned giggling as Odd grabbed her hands.

"God, I don't want to be here." Odd said gently kissing his girlfriend's forehead. "I was about to yell at that old man for calling you a disgrace."

"Ignore him, Odd. We can have fun later on."

"Sure you won't choose some other guy just as handsome and charming as me?"

"Odd, half these guys I wouldn't even consider."

"And the rest of them?"

"Not exactly charming."

Odd looked at his girlfriend and saw excitement in her eyes which was quickly replaced by panic when she heard her daughter scream. She pushed through the crowd and pinned a guy against the wall. "Take Abby." Morgan said her eyes never leaving the man's face.

Yumi grabbed Abby and held her close, quietly retreating next to her grandfather. "Ji-chan, stop Ami." Yumi pleaded in Japanese. "You know what she might do."

"It is her right." Mr. Kitsune said calmly. "He touched Amaya, he will suffer at Ami's hands because of it."

Morgan's eyes flashed dangerously as she challenged the male to a fight. Her mind screamed not to, that there was no way in living Hell she would win and that Abby wasn't hurt, but her instincts told her that the man had challenged her by attempting to harm her young.

The man snickered and said, "What's wrong? Protective of your brat?"

Morgan frowned and applied pressure to the man's neck. "Unfortunately for you, yes," whispered Morgan, her eyes flashing even more.

"You're challenging a male."

"So? You challenged me first by touching my daughter. I'm simply answering your challenge."

"What is she doing?" Ulrich questioned.

"One of the rules is that if a child screams and the parent sees who attempted to hurt their child, the parent is allowed to threaten and possibly kill." Thomas explained. "That guy Ami has pinned against the wall challenged her by trying to hurt Abby."

"Bit of a stupid idea if you ask me. Everybody knows Morgan is protective of her daughter and will beat the crap out of whoever hurts her." Theo said with a disgusted look.

"He's testing her patience with him."

"And the patience has run out." Jason said with an amused look as the man and Morgan shot some energy at each other.

Abby buried her face in the crook of Yumi's neck and started crying a little in fear. "Mommy's mad." Abby whispered looking afraid.

Everybody watched as flames danced on the floor and saw the man was putting water on the floor keeping from flames from spreading. Everybody stepped back as the fight got worse and the two fighters started attacking each other. "Water destroys fire." Yumi whispered looking worried when Morgan got slammed against a wall.

"Can't anybody help?"

"No, not unless you want Ami-chan to have to forfeit." Sakura said resting her hands on her stomach.

Morgan's eyes seemed to glow with power as she and the man started exchanging punches. The man seemed to be winning but everybody who had been around for a long time knew that the fight was starting to wear down. "DAMN!" The man shouted when Morgan punched him hard enough to send him against a wall.

"Mommy! You won!" Abby shouted excitedly when Yumi set her down.

Morgan wearily smiled and picked her daughter up. "You okay, sweetie?" Morgan asked gently.

"You got mad."

"I know, sweetie, I didn't mean for you to get scared."

Abby hugged her mother tightly and looked around at the different people who were watching. "She beat him.." "Impossible." "she's a disgrace. Dirty blood. How could she have won?"

Odd looked at everybody and nearly punched one of the people who insulted his girlfriend and her daughter. "HEY! ANYBODY WHO HAS ANY PROBLEMS WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND HER DAUGHTER CAN SAY IT TO MY FACE OR TO MY FIST! YOUR CHOICE!" Odd shouted making a fist.

Morgan smiled and kissed Odd's cheek. "Arigato, koibito." Morgan murmured standing next to Odd proudly.

Mr. Kitsune smiled knowing that both his granddaughters were taken, they just had to be announced. "Have you made a decision?" Mr. Kitsune questioned already knowing the answer.

Odd looked at Morgan and held onto her hand. "Hai." Odd and Morgan murmured looking at each other.

Morgan blushed furiously at the look Odd gave her and gave him a dagger she had hidden. Yumi smiled at gave the dagger she had hidden also and gave it to Ulrich. "They're paired off so now they're off limits!" Jason shouted at the group. "Any bastard I catch hitting on either of them is going to find themselves out of here faster than they can explain!"

Morgan blushed furiously and hid her face in Odd's shirt before noticing Jeremy and Aelita were flirting with each other. "Leave them alone." Yumi said when she saw the mischievous look in her cousin's eyes.

"I am. I'm just making sure that none of those sluts go after Jeremy. He's Aelita's." Morgan answered simply.

After a couple hours Morgan carried Abby upstairs to their room and gently set her down on the couch. "Mommy…" Abby murmured waking up a little.

"Its okay, sweetie." Morgan said gently. "You're just going to stay up here until uncle Jason comes, okay?"

"Why can't I stay the night?"

"Mommy and Odd need to talk."

"Okay."

Morgan was about to leave the room when Abby sat up a little. "Mommy?" Abby questioned.

"yeah?"

"Can I call Odd 'daddy' now?"

"Talk to Odd about that, mon chéri."

Abby nodded and laid back down on the couch before nestled up in the blankets. Smiling softly, Morgan walked back down to the party ready to have fun for as long as her feet would let her dance and whatever she could do horizontally.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's done. Sorry if its kinda crappy, I really wanted to get started on the next one. So for all you lemon lovers, say hello to a lemon! If you don't like lemons or aren't allowed to read them, just let me know and I'll send you an **EDITED** copy of it. Chances are I'll update sometime next week maybe depending on what's happening. Read and review! Ja ne for now!


	19. Chapter 17

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter seventeen! Thanks for the reviews, love reading them. Now I decided to put the poorly made lemon in bold for anybody who has a problem with lemons either because they're too young to be reading lemons or they just find them immoral or whatever reason. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Seventeen

Giggles escaped Morgan's lips as Odd playfully started biting her fingers and lightly pinching whatever he could get his hands on. "Hold on a minute, koi, we've got to establish a few rules." Morgan said with a laugh.

"Aw, can't the rules wait?" Odd pouted.

"Odd, this is important."

Odd stopped and nodded, knowing perfectly well what the Japanese girl wanted to talk about. "I promise we aren't going to end up like your parents." Odd said gently trying to ease his girlfriend's fears.

"Odd, I'm terrified of being like my parents. Look at what I got for a past, I have a chance of actually being an abuser." Morgan said looking scared.

Odd sighed a little and held Morgan close to him, listening quietly to her tell him how afraid she was. "Look at me, sweetheart," whispered Odd making Morgan look at him, "I'll take care of you and every kid we'll ever raise together."

Morgan looked at him for a few minutes before nodding a little. "Alright." Morgan whispered, sounding a little unsure.

"You want to talk about something else, I know it."

"Odd, you aren't planning on leaving me right after this, are you?" Morgan questioned looking afraid.

Odd got up and started looking through his suitcase. "Now, koi, if I were planning on leaving you would I have gone through the trouble of getting you something?" Odd questioned giving Morgan a box.

"Oh my God.."  
"Ami Kaida Kaze, we've known each other a little over a year and have been through so much together. I'd pretty much say we've explored all there is to explore as a couple except for a few things." Odd said looking both nervous and serious. "Except marriage and raising our own family. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God.." Morgan whispered before mentally slapping herself. She was being proposed to and she wasn't even saying her answer! "YES!"

Odd grinned and fell backwards when Morgan jumped on him. It was obvious she was hoping he'd propose to her, but Odd had no idea that Morgan was going to be this excited. "You sure? Just because I ask doesn't mean you have to…" Odd started but was cut off.

"Would you have asked Emily or one of your old girlfriends to marry you?"

"Wouldn't have needed to. I would have died of a broken heart." Odd answered holding Morgan close to him as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "You and I have seen Hell together, you're the only woman I want by my side to see heaven."

Morgan nodded a little bit and gently kissed him. "How many kids?" Morgan asked.

"How about a dozen?"

"How about Hell freezes over first."

"Eleven?"

"I'm not a factory."

"Nine."

"getting warmer to the number that I'm willing to have."

Odd looked thoughtful and said, "Four?"

"As if. Go up a little bit."

"Six?"

"Now we're talking."

Odd grinned a little and looked at his fiancé, studying her face quietly. "Six sure is a large number… maybe we should get started.." Odd said pushing his lower half against Morgan.

A gasp escaped Morgan's lips as she stared at Odd. He was almost as bad as her brother and his friends when it came to somebody of the opposite sex being around. "We've got the rest of our lives, Odd." Morgan murmured gently kissing Odd. "But we might as well get started. I doubt you'll last very long knowing that you've got access to things no other man is going to see."

**Odd grinned again and gently set the Japanese girl on the bed, whispering softly to her. A soft giggle escaped Morgan's lips as Odd nuzzled her neck and closed her eyes when she felt Odd's lips on hers. Gently, Odd slipped his hand over his future wife's breasts and lifted her up a little so he could rid the teenage woman of her dress.**

**Smiling a little, Morgan made an attempt to help Odd undress her and pouted a little when Odd pinned her against the bed. "No, let me." Odd whispered kissing Morgan's neck.**

**Morgan tilted her head back giving Odd more access and tried desperately to undress him. She smiled a little when she saw how muscular Odd was and silently thanked whatever God decided to send her a human version of a God. "Arigato, Kami-sama." Morgan murmured gently kissing Odd.**

**"Hmm?" Odd questioned looking at the Japanese woman.**

**Morgan shook her head a little and gently kissed Odd. "Just saying thanks." Morgan answered feeling her dress being slipped down her legs once the sash was removed.**

**Odd smiled a little as he looked at the woman lying in front of him and allowed the Japanese woman to start trying to undress him fully. He kissed Morgan again, this time licking her lips asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Odd smiled when he heard Morgan lightly moan when he started exploring the Japanese girl's mouth.**

**Another moan escaped Morgan's lips as she allowed her hands to wander, nearly jumping when she heard Odd's pleased groan when she managed to get one hand between the two lovers and wrapped her fingers around Odd's length. Odd groaned and gently kissed the young woman again, this time kissing every scar that adorned her body. "They're hideous." Morgan moaned which each light kiss Odd gave her.**

**"No, they're beautiful. They make you look even more beautiful and even exotic." Odd answered gently kissing the scars from bullet wounds.**

**"How do they…" Morgan started but couldn't finish her question when her senses were assaulted by the shivers of pleasure that went through her body like an electrical current.**

**Odd nearly groaned with excitement as he felt Morgan rake her fingers through his hair, gently pulling as she showed how much she was enjoying the attention he was paying to her body. After a few minutes Odd stopped and stared at a rather large scar near her navel that he had missed before, wondering if she had caused that. "He tried to make sure I couldn't have children… but I moved and he cut me instead." Morgan whispered sounding ashamed. "But I can have children, Odd, I can have your children."**

**"They'll be our children." Odd answered slowly licking the scar, nearly laughing as he watched Morgan struggle to keep her giggles under control. Obviously she was very ticklish there and stored that information away from another time.**

**Morgan jumped when she felt Odd's tongue move from the scar down to her womanhood, gasping when Odd licked her folds. Whimpers escaped Morgan's lips, her mind screaming to kick as hard as she could and scream until her lungs burst, but she closed her eyes and concentrated on each of Odd's touches. He was going slow enough so she wouldn't be terrified of him but fast enough so she wouldn't get impatient.**

**Moans of protest and slightly louder whimpers escaped the Japanese girl's lips as Odd moved away. A smile spread across Odd's face as he gently grabbed Morgan and moved so she was on top. "Care to be dominant?" Odd questioned.**

**"Dominant? Over you?" Morgan questioned as if the idea was the strangest thing she had ever heard.**

**"Yeah."**

**It was obvious that the idea of being dominant was a foreign concept to Morgan since she was normally the one following somebody's orders. Odd remembered how she had confessed to him over the summer that when she lived with her parents, if she acted dominant to anybody then she'd get slapped around until she swallowed her pride and begged to be forgiven before she was thrown into a closet and locked up in the dark for however long her parents thought best. Honestly, Odd was surprised to learn that since Morgan had shown absolutely no problems with being in the dark. Only in confined places did she get agitated to the point she was close to tears but Odd had always thought she had a case of claustrophobia. Maybe she did as a result of being locked in a closet for so long.**

**From the look on Morgan's face, she looked as if she was trying desperately to figure out if it was safe or not. "I… Odd, I don't know." Morgan whispered looking ashamed.**

**"Here, I'll help." Odd said gently moving so the Japanese girl was on top.**

**Morgan hesitated a minute and was about to move so she was on the bottom but Odd grabbed her hips and held her to him. "I swear nothing bad is going to happen." Odd said gently. "Just trust me."**

**"I do trust you. I just don't trust myself."**

**"You should. You'd be amazed at how many people trust you."**

**Slowly, Morgan ran her fingers down Odd's stomach and watched his face. As Odd looked more pleasured, Morgan's confidence grew. Silently, she wrapped her fingers around Odd's length and slowly began pumping a little, growing more aroused when she felt Odd grab her hips tightly and move her steadily with each stroke.**

**A small cry escaped Morgan's lips when Odd gently shoved her to the bed and moaned loudly when Odd lightly licked her neck. "Odd…" Morgan pleaded, falling silent when she felt Odd slip his hands into her and slowly begin to stretch her inner walls.**

**She shifted slightly at the feeling before turning her attention to where Odd's other hand was or rather, what his other hand was playing with. Where in the hell Odd learned to multitask Morgan didn't know but she wasn't going to ask. Not until later at least.**

**"Do you want this?" Odd whispered looking concerned.**

**Morgan looked quietly at Odd and whispered, "My body says the same thing your body does."**

**"But what about your mind?"**

**"I want you to be my first and only."**

**Odd nodded gently before kissing Morgan. "I'm sorry," whispered Odd as he placed himself at Morgan's entrance before shoving himself into the Japanese girl.**

**Morgan bit her lip and struggled to keep from crying out but couldn't keep the tears from falling. Odd stopped and gently kissed the tears away before gently kissing the Japanese woman. "It'll get better." Odd murmured not moving still.**

**"I know." Morgan answered gently kissing Odd. "I know, love."**

**"Just tell me when you're ready for me to move."**

**Morgan nodded in understanding and slowly moved her hips trying to adjust to the intrusion. When she was convinced that it didn't hurt anymore, she wrapped her legs around Odd's waist and gripped the headboard before motioning for Odd to begin. "You sure?" Odd questioned mentally groaning still from his love moving her hips.**

**"Make me scream your name."**

**Odd grinned a little before starting to move, making sure he went slowly at first. Only when Morgan threatened to shove him off the bed and finish the job herself, did Odd decide to move a bit faster. He admitted that watching the Japanese woman finish her own pleasure sounded extremely pleasurable, but Odd knew that there would be time enough later on to watch her go through with her threat.**

**Moans left Morgan's lips as Odd moved inside of her and subconsciously tightened her muscles causing Odd to groan. "Odd, harder." Morgan moaned tightening her grip on the headboard as the fire in her stomach grew.**

**Odd shoved himself harder and nearly groaned when he felt Morgan's muscles tighten considerably around his shaft. Morgan cried out when she felt herself go into an orgasm and she let go of the headboard and grabbed Odd's shoulders tightly causing the blonde haired boy to hiss when he felt Morgan's nails pierce the skin.**

**"Odd…" Morgan moaned closing her eyes and roughly moving her hips in an attempt to get Odd to release as well.**

**"You want me to release inside you?" Odd questioned knowing what the Japanese girl wanted.**

**"H-hai!"**

**"As you wish."**

**Loving cries escaped Morgan's lips as she felt Odd pound into her, getting more frantic and uneven with each thrust before the Japanese girl could feel something warm entering her and gathering in her womb. Odd groaned and collapsed on top of the girl, trying to catch his breath. NOW they felt complete and nothing would ever make them feel incomplete again... or so they hoped.**

"I love you." Morgan murmured running her fingers through Odd's hair.

"I love you too, love." Odd answered closing his eyes for a minute before he thought of something. "Oh shit! We didn't use protection! You're gonna get pregnant before we graduate and your brother's gonna castrate me!"

"I had a feeling that was the case, Odd, so I was prepared." Morgan answered simply as she rested her head on Odd's chest.

"yeah?"

"Yep. Two weeks prepared actually. Birth control works wonders."

"You're on the pill?"

"Yeah. Sakura picked some up before the school shipped us over and I got some back at school."

"You sneaky little girl." Odd said with a playful growl. "You've been naughty."

"Oh really? Well, my dearest love, you'll have to wait to punish me because I am spent for the night."

"My thoughts exactly." Odd answered pulling the Japanese girl close.

Smiling softly, Morgan listened to Odd's heartbeat before drifting off to sleep. Smiling also, Odd rested his head on Morgan's head and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome him.

lostmoonchild: Okay, the end of chapter seventeen. Now the beginning of the next chapter there's gonna be something funny and I can promise all of you a Yumi/Ulrich lemon and even a Jeremy/Aelita lemon, one of the two is currently being written to help get rid of writer's block (how writing lemons helps get rid of writer's block, I dunno so don't ask). Anyway, read and review; flames are accepted so leave a review if you wanna.


	20. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Ugh, what happened last night?

Morgan groaned as she woke up, immediately greeted by a warm chest touching her back and a pain between her legs. She looked behind her and nearly fell backwards when she saw Odd sound asleep, the previous night's activities hitting her mind like a tsunami. Looking shocked, she looked at her left hand and saw the ring Odd had given her. Smiling, she nestled against Odd before attempting to go back to sleep but was failing miserably. Groaning , she got up and hit the shower, grateful for the scalding water that hit her skin.

While she was wrapped up in her thoughts, the bathroom door opened and somebody slipped into the shower as well. "Good morning." A voice said.

"ODD!" Morgan screamed before there was a thud.

Everybody woke up with a start and jumped out of their beds, the boys turning bright red when they saw Morgan wrapped in a towel looking pissed beyond reasonable doubt and Odd wearing a towel around his waist and a handprint on his face. "What was that for!" Odd shouted rubbing his sore face.

"For sneaking up on me!" Morgan shouted back, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Okay, Ami and Odd, go back into your room and get dressed. Then tell us what happened." Yumi said ignoring Odd wearing only a towel.  
"He snuck up on me!" Morgan shouted looking at her cousin.

"Deep breaths."

Morgan took deep breaths before grabbing some clean clothes and running into the bathroom. "You snuck up on her in the shower?" Jeremy questioned looking surprised.

Odd grinned a little and said, "I could go into some details but I'm pretty sure I'd be killed."

"Oh God, bad images!" Yumi shouted running out of the room. "IT BURNS! ODD! I MIGHT AS WELL KILL YOU NOW!"

"Get dressed, man. After you take a shower." Ulrich said before remembering something. "Without your girlfriend."

Odd pretended to pout a little but willing went back into their room to get dressed. Finally when everybody was dressed and in a certain case calmed down, they headed downstairs to eat. Apparently several guests had left during the night, a few of them apparently eager to get as far away as humanly possible. "How come?" Aelita questioned.

Mr. Kitsune shrugged seeming to understand the questioning tone and said attempting to speak French, "They had a, how do you say, feeling."

"Something's up. The ones who left are known to never leave, even when there's still supposed to be parties afterwards." Yumi said looking slightly worried as they cleaned up the mess from the party.

"I know. Makes me think." Morgan answered.

"Oh god… call the paper!"

"Shut up." Morgan snapped looking annoyed. "What if they can sense XANA?"

"Don't you mean Shi? We kicked him from XANA back to his original form."

"Yeah, sure."

"Hold on a minute. Say they did sense Shi or XANA, whichever you prefer. Why wouldn't they stick around to help fight?" Jeremy questioned.

"Part of our laws. If some idiot pisses off the wrong jackass, the idiot who pissed off the wrong jackass has to fix it. Only reason why they're not sticking around is because we're the idiots and Shi or XANA is the wrong jackass we pissed off to begin with." Morgan said with a shrug.

"besides, they're all for the "begin the world anew" stuff. Bit stupid if you ask us since they're gonna be killed but oh well. Let them believe what they want to."

"Might have something to do with not wanting to piss off Death anymore than we have already." Morgan added looking thoughtful.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. They're not hanging around because we saved the world from being destroyed by XANA, then we sent him back into his original form which is resulting in him attacking us not even half a year later and all the tough people are running because they don't want to piss him off because they want the world to basically end." Ulrich said.

"Pretty much."

"That's messed up." Odd commented.

"Yep. Besides, they see it as a way to get rid of us."

"What are they gonna do if we win?"

"Celebrate the fact that their race is powerful. If we die, they get to live under Shi's rule and the world begins anew. If we win, they get to boast on how their race is the most powerful. So basically for them, it's a win-win situation."

"Not for everybody on Earth. For everybody else, it's a win-lose situation."

"We win, they live. We lose, they die."

They were silent for a while before they heard Mrs. Kitsune shouting loudly in Japanese. "Hehe, I love it when they leave a mess all over the rooms step-grandmother has to clean." Morgan snickered unable to keep from grinning.

"I bet I can guess what most of that mess is." Jeremy said looking disgusted.

"Hey, they learned by now what rooms she cleans and whenever somebody's staying in a room she has to clean, they make sure to leave the biggest mess anybody's ever seen."

"Takes all night but its well worth it." Yumi commented.

"How would you know?"

"Friend of a friend of a um… damn it. Who told us how long it takes?" Yumi questioned looking at her cousin.

"Fourth cousin, three times removed." Morgan answered with a shrug. "Died when we were thirteen, remember?"

"No."

"Car accident, some idiot in the passenger seat thought it would be funny to shine a laser in the cousin's eyes."

"Oh yeah. Cousin died of a head injury, the idiot went flying out the windshield and the car landed on them. Now I remember."

"Beautiful scene. Blood everywhere… almost wish I was in that car when it happened." Morgan said with a wishful look.

"We're going to send you to a shrink if you don't stop wishing that." Yumi threatened.

"What? I like imagining what it'd be like to be dead."

"Stare at a wall when all the lights are off."

They all laughed at the green-eyed girl before falling silent when they saw the terrified look in her eyes. "Ah, hell. You know we're kidding." Yumi said putting her arms around her cousin. "Just don't go trying to imagine what it'd be like to be dead."

Morgan nodded slowly before smiling brightly. "Lets hurry up and finish so we can get the hell out of here!" Morgan said with an excited look.

"Oh yeah, she's back to normal." Yumi said shaking her head. "Whatever you did to her last night while you two were having your "fun", Odd, it seemed to knock her back into her old personality."

"How old of personality are we talking about?"

"Before their bastard father started beating the hell out of them." Yumi said noticing when Jason came into the large room, his eyes hard. "Big cousin… I didn't see you there. How long were you here?"

"I see my sister is happy. What happened last night that I should be aware of?" Jason questioned.

Morgan smiled happily and showed her big brother the ring Odd gave her. "Odd asked me to marry him, big brother. I hope it's okay with you that I do marry him. He's good with kids and Abby loves him like he's her father." Morgan said eagerly. "I love him too, and he loves me. Scars and all."

Jason looked at Odd for a minute before looking at his sister, studying her eyes as if searching for any silent pleads for Jason to forbid the two. Finding no pleads other than Morgan's pleading for him to allow them to marry, Jason nodded slightly. "After you graduate. No sooner." Jason said sternly.

"ARIGATO, ONII-SAN!" Morgan screamed jumping on her brother and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, big brother!"

It was obvious Jason wasn't used to his sister being so excited and Yumi smiled remembering the way the Kaze siblings acted this before. It had been after Jason finally agreed to let his sister go to France for an education. "I'm serious, Odd, get her pregnant before you two graduate and I'm gonna castrate you." Jason threatened.

Odd put his hands up in defense and said, "Don't worry. As much as I want to have kids with your sister, I can promise you that I'll wait. But after graduation, I'd be ready for a phone call."

---Jason's POV---

I couldn't believe this guy!

I gave him permission to marry my sister and he automatically assumes he'll be able to get her pregnant on the first time. From the look on my sister's face, she didn't appreciate the comment anymore than I did. "ODD!" She screamed, her face turning slightly red.

"What?"

Ami's eyes flashed dangerously as she grabbed Odd's arm and glared at him. "I intend on going to school! I will NOT just be some house wife who has absolutely no idea what's gonna happen in the future!" Morgan screamed. "I've supported my daughter AND myself ALONG with my brother and his friends and I will be DAMNED before I allow myself to be taken care of!"

I stepped back immediately knowing what was happening. Only time my sister blew up like that was when she was either pissed or was about to hit "that time" and her hormones were out of control for about two weeks. From the look on Yumi's face, she knew what was happening so she whispered something to Ami before pulling my baby sister away. "What happened?" Odd asked, obviously confused.

"Well, since you're about to marry her after graduation, I suppose somebody should tell you." I said not wanting to reveal how my sister worked during this area of the month but I felt it my duty to keep Odd alive since I didn't think he would appreciate being brought into the family not understanding my sister's hormones. "You see, Odd, there's this time when a woman's hormones are going nuts and its not just when they're pregnant…"

The look on their faces as I explained how hormonal the women in my family could get during "the curse" was priceless and I wished for a minute that I had a camera. It was obvious both girls worked hard to keep their hormones under control during school so nobody accidentally got hurt but right now… well, lets just say that both girls had been under a load of stress so I felt it fair to warn them ahead of time. "So how long are her hormones nuts?" Odd questioned.

"The actual thing lasts about six days for her but her hormones are always nuts for about two weeks. Don't ask me why, that's just how it is." I answered with a half hearted shrug.

"At least with your sister." A voice said behind me.

---end POV---

Jason jumped and spun around, surprised to see his cousin and sister back already. "Barely." Yumi said answering an unasked question.

"better now?" Jason questioned looking at his sister with a concerned look.

"Do I look better?" Morgan snapped looking irritated.

"Tread lightly if you value your lives." Jason whispered when his sister started to finish picking up the mess that had been left.

After everything had been cleaned up -including all hotel rooms- they got into a van/bus and drove to the mall to buy souvenirs. "Okay, four hours would probably be a good idea. Girls set loose in a mall… I can see problems." Morgan said with a laugh.

"Okay, however long you see fit." Jason said knowing full well that he had to stay on his sister's good side. He had a nasty feeling though that he'd also have to tread lightly around Yumi for a while. Just to be on the safe side.

After a couple hours Yumi and Ulrich accidentally crashed into each other at a music store and smiled nervously at each other. "Hey." Ulrich said pretending to be interested in some music that he didn't even know what it was.

"Hey back. You're looking at J-rock."

"J-rock?"

"Japanese rock. Good stuff. I prefer J-pop better though."

"Favorite guy singer?" Ulrich questioned.

Yumi smiled and handed Ulrich a CD, blushing when their hands touched. "So, uh, you trying to expand your music senses?" Yumi asked pulling her hand away and busying herself with looking through several CDs.

"Yeah. I won't understand what it means but I'll figure it out."

Yumi laughed and said, "Well, if you want I could translate for you. I mean, since I speak Japanese and everything."

"Oh yeah, you were born here, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Everybody in the family except for Hiroki."

"He was born in France?"

"Yeah. Its kinda funny to think, Hiroki's first view of the world outside the hospital was France, not Japan."

Ulrich smiled and playfully grabbed Yumi's hands. Smiling, they paid for their CDs and hurried up to meet their group before they got left behind.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's chapter... uh, eighteen. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, had a very bad case of writer's block and had a mental breakdown last Saturday because of running around in a million directions so I wouldn't really expect any updates that often. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted. Oh yeah, before I forget, there WILL be a YUMI/ULRICH lemon next chapter!


	21. Chapter 19

lostmoonchild: I'm still alive, don't worry. Ugh, went to the doctor today and found out I have a virus in my throat which is a royal pain since it's causing a fluid build up in my ears which is the result of my throat hurting so much from the stupid virus. Anyway, thanks for the reviews so without further procrastination... ON WITH THE STORY! I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise. (okay, now I'm done with the procrastinating)

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Ulrich felt his heart pound against his chest as he watched Yumi take a shower. He could already feel his pants becoming tight as the water cascaded down Yumi's body. Silently, Ulrich prayed that Yumi would notice him and stop teasing him in such a manner. What he didn't know, was that Yumi did notice and was enjoying the attention she was getting from him.

After a few minutes of watching, Ulrich took his clothes off and stepped into the shower, surprising Yumi when he pushed her against the shower wall and claimed her lips. Yumi moaned and wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck, pulling him closer. "You shouldn't tease." Ulrich groaned when they pulled apart for air. "Its not nice."

"Am I going to be punished?" Yumi questioned running her hand down Ulrich's chest and stomach, pausing when she came to his groin.

Ulrich groaned at the touch before thrusting forward when he felt Yumi wrap her hand around his length and squeeze gently. Ulrich lowered his head and started sucking sharply on Yumi's breasts before nodding slightly. "Yes." Ulrich answered lifting Yumi up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Yumi shivered a little when she felt Ulrich's erection against her inner thigh but moaned quietly when Ulrich began pushing against her as if he was trying to relieve some of the hardness. "Bed…" Yumi gasped, nearly groaning in disappointment when Ulrich pulled away to turn off the water.

Ulrich smiled and grabbed Yumi's hand and led her out of the shower before picking her up bridal style and carrying over to the bed. Carefully, he set her down before crawling on top of her. "Are you sure you want this?" Ulrich questioned gently running his hands along Yumi's body.

Yumi claimed Ulrich's lips and ran her hands down his spine. "I love you. Yes." Yumi whispered pulling apart to talk.

Ulrich smiled and gently kissed Yumi lovingly as he gently grabbed Yumi's breasts and squeezed lightly cuasing the Japanese girl to moan softly. Ulrich smiled and nearly groaned when he felt Yumi lightly claw him. He nearly yelled in surprise when he found himself flipped and pinned on the bed, Yumi smiling at him softly with a lustful look. "Y-Yumi?" Ulrich questioned, completely surprised.

A smile spread across Yumi's lips as she lowered her head and lightly planted kissing along his chest and down his stomach before stroking Ulrich's erection. "Do you like this?" Yumi questioned.

A groan was the only sound Ulrich was capable of making but that was okay with Yumi. She lowered her head and took Ulrich's erection into her mouth before beginning to suck gently. Ulrich thrust his hips forward managing to get Yumi to pull back a little bit but grabbed her by the hair and pushed her head down.

Only when Yumi lightly bit down did Ulrich let her go. A small smile spread across Yumi's face as she moved so Ulrich's erection was at her entrance. "Yumi?" Ulrich questioned before groaning when he felt Yumi beginning to lower herself onto him.

Yumi bit her lip as she felt her inner walls stretching and stopped when she felt Ulrich's length pushing against her barrier. "I can feel it, Yumi. You sure you want this now?" Ulrich questioned.

"I'm sure." Yumi answered nearly crying out when she lowered herself completely, managing to break through her barrier.

Ulrich placed his hands on the Japanese girl's hips and waited patiently for her to adjust to his size before slowly moving her. He loved the feeling of being inside of her, it just felt so right to him. Slowly, without leaving Yumi's entrance, Ulrich moved so Yumi was on the bottom before gently thrusting into her.

Yumi pushed against Ulrich, motioning for him to move faster. Without saying a word, Ulrich began pounding into the Japanese girl, hissing when she began to claw his back in her pleasure. Both teenagers pushed roughly against each other, trying desperately to reach their climaxes. "U-Ulrich!" Yumi practically screamed feeling the tightness in her lower abdomen break.

Ulrich groaned and released when he felt Yumi's muscles constricting around him. Almost desperately, he moved a couple times until he was convinced that he had finished with his release.

After a couple minutes, Ulrich rolled off of Yumi and smiled at her. "I'm assuming you're on the pill?" Ulrich questioned.

Yumi smiled and rested her head on Ulrich's chest. "Tomorrow, I'll "borrow" some of Ami's pills." Yumi said with a smile. "Then when we go back to France, I'll buy some of my own."

Ulrich nodded and held Yumi close to him, enjoying how their bodies fit together. "I love you." Ulrich murmured gently claiming Yumi's lips.

"I love you too." Yumi answered between kisses.

"Let me know if you're up for any other rounds." Ulrich said with a satisfied smile.

Yumi smiled and kissed Ulrich as hard as she could. "Bring it on, Stern, bring it on." Yumi said unable to keep from laughing when Ulrich had her pinned within thirty seconds.

That night, neither Ulrich or Yumi got that much sleep.

lostmoonchild: Okay, I decided to throw in some Ulrich/Yumi stuff and for all you people who want to see a Jeremy/Aelta scene, I promise one is in progress but it won't be around for a few chapters. Why? Because it's so different from the two lemons I've already thrown in here that I'm trying to work out all the bugs so yeah. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	22. Chapter 20

lostmoonchild: Okay, I admit to being in love with lemons and I'll even share a secret with you all. My da and one of my many cousins let me watch adult rated films when I was a toddler and all through growing up so naturally my brain is warped in the whole "there's gotta be tragedy or a nice lemon" sense. Unfortunately, my da wants to read the lemons I write to see how much I know which is sooo embarassing but I'm not letting him since I've got my part of the computer password protected so he doesn't know it! -does a stupid dance- So anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise. This chapter I'm thinking "calm before the storm" which will result in two people who made themselves known coming back -gets an idea- which of course is resulting in an idea but that won't happen until later.

Chapter Twenty

The next morning everybody was up early for a surprise. "One of the best things about Japan you will never see anywhere else." Morgan explained handing them each some coffee.

"Remind me how you're so awake in the morning?" Ulrich groaned accepting the coffee.

"Cold shower, caffeine pills." Morgan answered with a bright smile. "Why? Somebody have a little too much fun last night?"

Yumi shot her cousin a dirty look which resulted in the Japanese girl jumping around punching the air. "You're the last!" Morgan shouted laughing.

"Shut up."

"I can't believe it! I'm the youngest out of the three of us and I lost it second while you lost it last!"

"But when it comes to losing the mind, you win first place."

"I love you too! Now let's go! It's gonna happen soon and believe me, you want to be there right when it's about to happen!" Morgan said shoving them out the door. "SAYONARA, JI-CHAN!"

They all groaned as they walked down the street. The air was a little chilly which made them all wonder what was so special about early morning that couldn't wait until later. "You're gonna love it, I swear." Morgan said with a proud look.

"Trust her, she spends more time awake than she does asleep." Yumi said with a grin. "Odd should know that by now."

They looked at Odd who grinned in response. "I'm not even going to ask WHY she stays awake now." Ulrich said shaking his head.

"Almost there!" Morgan said excitedly leading them into a park.

They followed the teenage girl to a secluded part of the park and were amazed to find a pond and a group of trees. The sky was a gentle shade of orange and red, along with a bit of purple and blue (A/N I probably described a sunset that that's the sunrise I see mostly in early mornings). "Just in time." Morgan said taking a large blanket out of her bag and setting it down on the ground for everybody.

They all sat down and watched as the sun rose and were amazed when the dew on the trees lit up and made them look like they were sparkling. Not too long after, they heard the sound of a bird singing a song before looking at the pond and seeing the water lit up with the sun's morning light. They had never seen anything more beautiful in their lives and just when they thought that it was over, both Japanese girls drew their attention to the grass causing everybody else to look at the grass as well.

The dew was shining like diamonds because of the morning light just hitting it. Some of the dew drops were an amazing blue color while the rest were either a whitish color or the color of the rainbow. Honestly, none of them had ever seen such a beautiful sight and thanked the Japanese girl for sharing the "show" with them. "If we ever saw anything like that in France, I'd get up early every morning just to see it." Sissy said before asking, "It changes every day, right?"

"Yeah. No dew drop is in the same place twice." Morgan answered.

Half an hour later, they left the park and were amazed to find themselves in already busy streets. "Early morning Japan!" Morgan practically shouted.

Yumi rolled her eyes and looked confused when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Yumi questioned looking confused.

They looked at her and saw her confusion turn to terror as she began looking around. "Who is it? What's wrong? Yumi-chan, what's wrong!" Morgan asked looking scared.

"Where are you?" Yumi asked sounding terrified.

Yumi hung up the phone a minute later and started pushing them into an alley. "What's wrong? What's happening?" They all asked looking nervous.

"They're here." Yumi said looking at her friends. "I don't know why they called my cell, I don't know."

"What'd they say?" Ulrich asked.

"Behind you."

They looked towards the streets and saw two figures standing proudly. "You know, we could have called Elizabeth but she wouldn't have relayed the message with that much fear." Josh said with a smirk.

The group pushed everybody back behind them and stood as tall as they could. "HOW'D YOU ESCAPE?" Jeremy shouted, glaring at XANA (A/N I'll keep calling "Shi" XANA since it's easier and makes a bit more sense) with hateful eyes.

"I am immortal. No matter what you brats do to get rid of me, I will come back and hunt you down myself."  
"And you?" Morgan questioned, struggling to keep her anger and hate under control.

Josh smiled and said, "Let's just say that I had an opportunity to get rid of a slut."

"We can do this one of two ways, children. You surrender and the world doesn't have to suffer a miserable existence, or you can fight and the world suffers slowly." XANA said with a cold smile, flexing his claws.

"Or you can leave the world and us alone and nobody has to suffer." Odd snapped coldly.

XANA's cold smile got even bigger and he said, "No deal. NOW DIE!"

Letting out an inhuman cry, XANA and Josh charged at the group while Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Morgan allowed their energies to wrap around them and they charged headlong into a battle that would once and for all determine the fate of the world they loved so much.

lostmoonchild: -stops writing notes when she realizes you're done reading- Oh boy... the BATTLE HAS BEGUN AGAIN! Since once again I'm feeling lazy (I just woke up about an hour ago) I decided to throw the actual battle into a different chapter. Some of you may remember that I did that with the previous story but that's my style. Anyways, read and review!


	23. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

------last time--------

"We can do this one of two ways, children. You surrender and the world doesn't have to suffer a miserable existence, or you can fight and the world suffers slowly." XANA said with a cold smile, flexing his claws.

"Or you can leave the world and us alone and nobody has to suffer." Odd snapped coldly.

XANA's cold smile got even bigger and he said, "No deal. NOW DIE!"

Letting out an inhuman cry, XANA and Josh charged at the group while Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Morgan allowed their energies to wrap around them and they charged headlong into a battle that would once and for all determine the fate of the world they loved so much.

------this time-------

This couldn't be happening.

Morgan felt her heart pound loudly against her chest as she and her friends fought as hard as they could. Their battle had left the alleyway and spilled onto the streets where innocent bystanders were screaming in terror and running. Some of those innocent bystanders, however, were killed which made the teens fight harder knowing that more innocent people would lose their lives if they didn't finish the battle up immediately. The police had showed up but didn't stand a chance seeing as XANA managed to get rid of any interferences. "MOMMY!" Morgan heard somebody scream.

She spun around and saw her six year old daughter watching with wide and terrified eyes. "GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Morgan screamed before screaming in pain when she got stabbed in the side.

"MORGAN!" Odd shouted rushing over to the wounded girl.

"YOU BASTARD!"

They fought as hard as they could, energy shooting out all over the place. News teams had shown up and were taping the scene as if it was the story of a lifetime. Maybe it was, the battle for Earth being recorded and nobody knowing for sure what the battle was about.

Ten minutes later, they were all injured and bleeding, their energies running low quickly. XANA and Josh were showing no signs of stopping until the teenagers were dead and the world belonged to them. "AMI! There's fire right there!" Yumi shouted when she saw a car had exploded.

Morgan managed to pick herself up from the street and scrambled over to the burning car, using what remained of her energy to manipulate the flames to burn their opponents. Josh and XANA laughed coldly and they picked up the attacks again, attacking the teenagers ruthlessly.

It seemed like they were going to lose, they had no more energy to fight, not anymore. Their powers had drained and their bodies were running low on energy from their physical attacks. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Abby screamed running into the middle of the street and crying as she held onto Morgan and Odd. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna be an orphan!"

Morgan wrapped her arms around her daughter and felt something burning within her. She smiled when she realized it was her maternal instincts kicking in again, and remembered how much power she had during her fight with the water controller. "THINK OF YOUR CHILDREN! YOUR GRANDCHILDREN!" Morgan screamed, feeling her energy once again reviving. "THINK OF YOUR FAMILIES! WE CAN'T LET THEM WIN! NOT WHEN WE'RE FIGHTING FOR THE PEOPLE WE LOVE! IF WE DIE, WE DIE WITH HONOR! WE'LL FIGHT WITH THE PRIDE OF OUR PEOPLE FLOWING THROUGH OUR VEINS!"

They nodded and stood again, glaring with fiery passions of hate showing like wildfires in their eyes. "By the power of our fathers and mothers, we invoke thee! We invoke the gifts given to us upon our births!" They shouted, a light growing around them brightly.

Images flashed around the teenagers, allowing everybody to see. A merchant watching in horror as his beloved was burned in accusation of being a witch and threw himself into the flames in order to be with her, even in death. A samurai fighting with every ounce of strength he had to defend the woman he loved, the woman who carried his children within her womb and died giving birth to the children. And a cloaked couple fighting with everything they had to defend themselves but holding onto each other as their heads rolled away from their bodies.

XANA's eyes widened in fear and he made desperate attempts to rid himself of the ones he thought he had killed years ago. "They're too powerful!" Josh shouted trying to get XANA to stop.

Annoyance was clear in XANA's eyes and to rid himself of that annoyance, he took his claws and slashed at Josh, watching with amusement as Josh let out a scream and was grabbed by a couple of demons from the fiery pits of Hell before vanishing. "Now to get rid of you stupid brats." XANA snarled advancing towards them.

They backed away and Abby looked terrified. "Mommy… Daddy…" the small girl whimpered in fear, clinging tightly to them. "I'm scared… make him go away."

Morgan held onto her daughter, pulling her into a quick hug. "I love you, baby girl, with all of my heart. I'm sorry for not being the mommy you deserve." Morgan whispered, a tear rolling down her face.

"Don't say that! You're the bestest mommy ever!" Abby shouted tears rolling down her face. "You're gonna come home with everybody! You're gonna beat him."

Morgan smiled and gently kissed her daughter before whispering, "Thanks, baby. I love you and hope you won't hate me. Grow up, be strong. Know, we're gonna do this so you can have a chance at life, just like everybody else."

Before Abby could do or say anything, she felt somebody hit the back of her neck and fell into darkness. Morgan caught her daughter and carefully lowered her to the ground. Quietly, she took a necklace out of her back pocket and slipped it around her daughter's neck before standing up as tall as she could. "Ready, guys? This is it," she whispered, a fresh tear rolling down her face.

They nodded and silently said their prayers and goodbyes to everybody they knew incase they should die. Taking a deep breath, they charged at XANA and allowed their energies to clash together, forming something almost like a bomb. "ROT IN HELL!" They screamed as the energy bomb went off.

Everybody was thrown back from the force of the "bomb" and when the dust settled, all they could see were the six teenagers lying on the ground covered in blood. They couldn't see any traces of their opponent and cautiously walked over to the group. In the distance, they could hear ambulances coming.

The teenagers woke up to find themselves in a hospital, nearly yelling in shock when they saw doctors taking their vitals. "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Morgan screamed before screaming when she felt a jolt of pain shoot up her spine.

"Take deep breaths, Morgan. Your grandpa had us all put in the same room so you wouldn't freak out." Jeremy said trying to calm the panicking girl.

"Abby? Oh shit! Where's Abby? WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Morgan shouted before shouting her question in Japanese at the doctors.

One of the doctors left the room for a minute and came back with a grinning six year old girl. "MOMMY!" Abby shouted jumping on her mother's bed and hugging her tightly.

Morgan closed her eyes tightly and held back a hiss of pain, making sure to hug her daughter gently. "I'm so sorry, baby, I promise that'll never happen again." Morgan whispered tears rolling down her face.

Abby buried her face in her mother's chest and closed her eyes tightly. "I was scared, mommy! I thought you and uncles and aunties and daddy wouldn't wake up." Abby sobbed. "Uncles and auntie Sakura prayed really hard, grandpa did too! Then auntie Sakura's pants got wet and they took her away. What happened to her, mommy? Why'd they take her away?"

Morgan looked at her cousin and friends, a small smile spreading across her face. "With victory, comes birth." Morgan said with a smile before it finally sank in. "SANO KAZE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND YOU HAD BETTER HAVE MY NEPHEW IN YOUR ARMS WITH YOU OR ELSE I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR… OW!"

They started laughing finally realizing that they had won and the world was safe… for now anyway.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that was actually kinda fun to write. Now I'm just not gonna let it immediately fall into the "okay, nothing interesting is really happening" just yet so there's gonna be a bit more action next chapter. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise. Thanks for the review(s) I'm hoping for more.


	24. Chapter 22

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the review(s). I'm just gonna get moving onto the chapter so you all can enjoy. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

"How much longer do we have to be here?!" Both Japanese girls moaned unable to stand being in bed longer than necessary.  
"Ji-chan, make them let us out." Morgan moaned kicking the blankets away from her in frustration.

The small group watched with interest and Odd carefully got up and moved over to his girlfriend's bed. "Just relax, koi, we'll be out of here soon." Odd said gently.

"I don't like hospitals."  
"I know."  
"I want my damn pills."  
"I think you can go without them for a while."  
"Odd, I'm getting very upset for several reasons," Morgan said with a slight frown before whispering, "and one of those reasons happens to be that if somebody had remembered a little protection, I wouldn't have to use birth control."

"You were planning it!" Odd protested.

"The original idea was to help regulate my cycles."

Everybody watched as the two got into a small fight before a look of concern flashed across Morgan's face. "What's wrong?" Yumi asked knowing that look. "Maternal instincts kick in again?"

"Abby…" Morgan said getting up as fast as she could. "she's in trouble. I know something's wrong."

Yumi got up and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans before taking her hospital gown off and throwing on a black tank top. The rest of the Lyoko group followed Yumi's actions before running out of the hospital, Morgan in the lead running without her shoes on.

They ran as fast as they could, stopping only when they came to a building they recognized as Abby's school. They could see the building was on fire and the firemen were scrambling to get out. "AMAYA!" Morgan screamed trying to find her daughter. "AMAYA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"She's inside!" A small child shouted crying.

Morgan's eyes widened in horror and she took off towards the building. "YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! THE ROOF IS ABOUT TO COLLAPSE!" A fireman shouted grabbing the Japanese girl, successfully preventing her from going into the burning building.

"MY DAUGHTER'S IN THERE!" Morgan screamed struggling to get away.

Odd bit his lip before running as fast as he could towards the burning building. "STOP HIM!" A fireman shouted.

Several firemen attempted to stop Odd but Jason and Damon, obviously seeing Odd's intentions, blocked them from getting to Odd. "Don't get killed!" Jason shouted at Odd. "I want to see you coming back with my sister's daughter!"

Odd looked surprised that Jason was actually trying to help him and nodded, running as fast as he could to the burning building. He threw his weight against the door and fell over when it collapsed. Groaning a little, Odd ran down the hallway shouting for the small girl.

After ten minutes he still couldn't find the small girl and began to think. He knew Abby had learned of pretty much every survival method from everybody she had been around. He also knew that Morgan had taught her daughter that if she couldn't get to an exit, to go to the nearest place where there was water so she could get herself wet and attempt like mad to get out of the fire without being burned. Having an idea of where she might be, Odd took off towards the bathrooms hoping like mad he was right. The ceiling was already beginning to groan and he didn't want either him or Abby to get crushed.

"ABBY!" Odd shouted opening one of the doors.

"DADDY!"

Odd heard Abby's voice and was confused when it didn't come from the bathrooms. Instead, it came from behind a door in the hallway. Looking confused, Odd opened the door and saw Abby holding onto a hamster looking scared. "DADDY!" Abby shouted happily, jumping up and hugging Odd. "Daddy, I'm scared. I couldn't leave Mr. Snowball in the fire so I went back. Then when I tried to get out, the fire blocked the escape so I couldn't!"

Odd led Abby to the bathroom and took his shirt off before running some water and throwing his shirt in the sink. Putting his now wet shirt over Abby's head, he led her out of the bathroom and tried to get her out of the fire. "Mommy's worried about you." Odd said looking around quietly forming a mental plan.

"Mommy's gotta be worried about you too." Abby whispered keeping a hold on the scared hamster. "Why'd the fire people run away?"

Before Odd could answer, he heard the sound of something falling. Looking back, Odd's eyes widened at what he saw and picked the small girl up before running as fast as he could. Abby screamed in terror when she saw the ceiling beginning to fall dangerously close behind them and started crying loudly.

Not wanting to surrender so easily, Odd ran faster and jumped, twisting around so Abby wouldn't get hurt. He screamed in pain as he felt his back get burned and a wooden door breaking. He knew that a piece of wood had gone into his back, but he didn't care.

Getting up, Odd ran as fast as he could. He fell to his knees and used his body to protect Abby from the debris that was now filling the air as the building behind them collapsed. He could feel the small girl shaking and waited a few minutes before getting up and holding onto Abby's hand as they walked back towards where there were people waiting to see if they would make it out alive. "MOMMY!" Abby shouted happily when they saw Morgan on her knees crying.

Morgan felt her heart breaking as the roof caved in. She was worried sick and terrified that she'd lose her daughter and the man who had taken claim to her heart. "AMAYA! ODD!" Morgan screamed, hot tears rolling down her face when the roof fell in.

She tried to get to the building but was stopped by her brother. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jason whispered repeatedly, getting onto his knees when his sister fell to her knees.

"Amaya… Odd…" Morgan sobbed clinging tightly to her brother.

Jason looked at the building, silently damning Odd for not coming back alive with Amaya. He didn't know what his sister would do now, all he knew was that his sister had given all her heart to Odd and sacrificed everything she had for Abby. He looked at his cousin, seeing tears rolling down her eyes as she clung to Ulrich who had his arms wrapped around her waist and saw Aelita crying on Jeremy's shoulder, surprised that he had his arms around Aelita in an attempt to get her to stop crying.

It was then Jason realized that he was crying as well. His sister's loss… was his loss as well. He had grown to accept Abby as part of their family when his sister brought her home asking if she could keep the little girl. He accepted, grudgingly at first, but when he saw the look of happiness and strength that had showed in his sister's eyes, he knew that the tiny girl would be good for his sister.

Then Morgan got a call during the summer and took off eighty miles an hour towards the city. She came back a couple hours later with that boy, Odd. Jason could see from the way that they were holding onto each other, they had a serious relationship going on. It was then that he saw the same look of happiness in his sister's eyes that he saw when she was around Abby.

But being the overprotective and loving brother he was, Jason wasn't willing to accept Odd THAT quickly. He pushed the poor boy as hard as he could, and was surprised when he didn't give up. Morgan scolded Jason for being rude, but Jason knew that his sister understood why he was being so protective. She understood that he was afraid that she would get hurt because of somebody acting all loving and caring only to turn around and hurt her. She tried to reassure him that Odd was a good guy, that he loved her for who she was and stood by her even when he learned that she had lied about a few things but that did nothing to ease Jason's fears. Jason loved his sister and always wanted her to be happy.

But when she came home with Odd, Jason felt his heart breaking. He knew that despite everything he had done to keep his sister from falling in love with somebody, his sister had fallen in love with somebody who loved her as much as she knew her brother loved her. Now, knowing that he wouldn't ever get to give his sister away to anybody he completely approved of, Jason felt regret that he hadn't told Odd that he completely approved.

"MOMMY!"

Jason looked up at the same time his sister did and saw Odd walking towards them with Abby holding onto his hand. "AMAYA!" Morgan shouted weakly pulling away from Jason and attempting to run towards them. "ODD!"

Odd smiled and let Abby run ahead. Morgan cried softly as she wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug. "Mommy! I was so scared!" Abby sobbed holding onto her mother. "I thought I was gonna die! Then daddy came and found me!"

Morgan took Odd's shirt off of her daughter's head and hugged Odd when he got onto his knees before noticing his wounds. "You're hurt." Morgan said looking worried.

"I'm okay, really." Odd said wincing a little. "Its nothing serious."

"Thank you, koi, thank you!" Morgan said gently planting small kisses all over Odd's face.

"I'm assuming a small reward is in order?" Odd questioned with a suggestive look.

"Once you heal enough so that you can get your reward without hurting." Morgan answered with a blush.

Odd grinned and looked as if he had won the lottery. Jason shook his head and watched as the small "family" was "attacked" by their friends. He wasn't surprised that Odd was being called crazy since the blonde had gone into a burning building and nearly got killed. "Odd," he said with a tone that made them look at him.

Thinking that he had done something, Odd looked up at Jason with a worried look. He was surprised when he saw a smile spreading across Jason's face since he very rarely smiled at him. "Good job. I look forward to walking my sister down the aisle and making sure she gets married to you." Jason said with a smile. "Obviously she chose somebody who's so stupid…"

"Brother!" Morgan interrupted.

"I'm not finished." Jason snapped at his sister before turning his attention back to Odd. "Odd, my sister may have chosen somebody's who's so stupid he runs into a burning building, but she chose somebody who obviously loves her and her daughter enough to risk his life to make sure that she's happy."

Knowing he had been insulted as well as complimented, Odd nodded and winced when he was helped up. "Come on, we'll get you guys to the ambulance and we'll go back to the hospital." Morgan said knowing that Odd needed medical attention.

"Thought you hated hospitals." Odd said wincing when they got to an ambulance.

"I do. But I want to make sure you two are okay." Morgan answered with a flirting look. "After all, Odd, how exactly are you going to get a reward without being taken care of right away?"

Jason laughed knowing that his sister knew exactly how to get Odd to do what she wanted. Right now, however, it was obvious Odd didn't care about getting a "reward" for saving Abby. He had done that of his own free will. No, he had saved her because he cared enough to risk his life. All Odd cared about now, was being alive to make sure that the women in his life were happy.

The next day, Abby was released from the hospital after the doctors were sure she wouldn't suffer any after effects from breathing in so much smoke. A day after, the Lyoko group except for Odd had been released with a warning not to push themselves so hard. A couple days later, Odd had been released with a warning that he wasn't to do anything "strenuous" until he was fully healed. "Don't worry," Morgan had assured the doctors with a smile that said she'd make sure he wouldn't if she was around, "I'll make sure he takes it easy."

A couple days later, they were all at the airport ready to go back to France. "You guys are coming for graduation, right?" Yumi questioned.

"Why would we miss our dearest cousin's graduation?" Jason questioned hugging his cousin.

"Oh God… I'll be ready to run." Yumi moaned covering her face.

"Don't worry, next year is Ami's turn. Believe me, we've already got something nice for her planned just like we got something nice for you planned." Jason said with an evil grin.

Deciding it better not to ask, Yumi finished saying goodbye before running onto the plane. "You're gonna be a big girl, aren't you?" Morgan questioned looking sternly at her daughter.

Abby nodded and said, "I'll be a good girl."

"Okay. You make sure you help auntie Sakura and uncle Jason with the baby."

Abby grinned and hugged Morgan and Odd tightly, watching quietly as the rest of the Kadic group said their goodbyes before getting onto the plane. Running to the windows, she watched the plane pull away from the building and take off into the dark sky knowing that in a matter of months, she'd get to be on a plane to France and would get to see the people she was already missing.

lostmoonchild: Okay, hopefully that made up for the crappy or vague battle scene. Originally this chapter was supposed to have happened before but I accidentally forgot to throw it in a chapter summary so decided to throw it in this chapter since nothing remotely interesting was supposed to have happened anyway. Anyway... READ AND REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 23

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter twenty three. I don't remember if anybody reviewed but if there were any reviews, thanks! Now my computer screen is dying on me so I can't read what I'm writing very well so you'll have to be tolerant until I get a new monitor. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Oh God, what had she done wrong this time?

Yumi silently moaned in embarrassment as she watched her family and friends sit next to each other. Her parents were dressed nice seeing as it was their daughter's graduation while her remaining family were dressed in regular clothes, except for Abby. From the look on the small girl's face, she wasn't happy about having to wear a blue dress that she was obviously told not to get dirty. Her friends were dressed in moderately nice clothes showing that they cared about her enough to dress nicely.

She tried to get Morgan to trade places with her but they couldn't since the dress that Yumi had bought was a sleeveless and they didn't want to give away their little game because of Morgan's scars and a tattoo that was the kanji symbol for 'love' so they couldn't trade places. At least, not while her parents were around and since Ulrich and Odd could both tell the differences between their girlfriends.

Yumi smiled faintly as she remembered that Morgan had told her in secret that she and Odd were to be married in about a year. Odd would go to college first while Morgan stayed home to make sure that the housework and everything was done then once Odd finished college, she'd get more of an education. When Yumi had pointed out that by then the two would probably have kids, Morgan had simply shrugged and said that they'd figure something out when the time came. Right now, they wanted to keep their engagement between friends and some family members.

"Ishiyama, Yumi." Mr. Delmas said after clearing his throat.

Yumi stood up and walked onto the stage, accepting her diploma. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her cousins and friends stand up clapping loudly before they took a deep breath. "Don't you dare shout it." Yumi mouthed making a warning look.

"You love us, even when we do shout stuff like what we're about to shout." They mouthed back unable to keep from silently laughing.

"Guys… I'm gonna knock your heads in."

"SECOND BORN, FIRST TO GRADUATE! NOW GET A JOB!" The group shouted.

Yumi felt her face burn and knew that she was blushing from embarrassment. She smiled when she saw her mother grab her cousins by the arms and pull them down into their seats. Laughing, Morgan grabbed the guys' arms and pulled them into their seats as well. For a minute, Yumi wondered how she could have gotten landed with such irresponsible goofballs for cousins.

_No,_ Yumi corrected herself, _they goof around because nobody ever taught them anything other than be serious all the time. They do just have their serious moments, they just rather not show it all the time. Big cousin is serious twenty-four seven which results in little cousin goofing around whenever she gets the chance._ Sighing softly, Yumi sat down in her chair and jumped when somebody jumped on her. "Abby, what are you doing?" Yumi asked holding onto the small girl.

"I wanted to sit with you. You look soooo distant with these goofs." Abby said happily in Japanese.

"Uh huh… are you sure your mother and uncles and auntie didn't send you over here to make sure I wasn't plotting ways to kill them?" Yumi questioned.

Abby made and innocent face and nestled against Yumi, looking content. "You wouldn't kill mommy or anybody else. You love them too much." Abby said innocently.

Yumi smiled at the small girl and kissed her on the forehead. "Go back to your mother, little ameko. You know how she gets when she can't see you."

"I'm the only idiot wearing blue in a bunch of black clothes."

"Yeah, but that won't stop her from worrying. Now move."

Abby jumped off of Yumi's lap and took off running back towards her mother. Smiling softly, Yumi turned her attention back to the principal talking before throwing her cap up in the air when Mr. Delmas said that he welcomed the graduating class of 2006 into the world of adulthood.

"Oh, my baby is growing up so fast." Mrs. Ishiyama said hugging her daughter.

"Good job, Yumi." Mr. Ishiyama said patting his daughter on the back.

Yumi could see Jason was slightly upset at not having a mother to hug him or his sister and tell them that they're growing up so fast and a father to tell them "good job" once they graduated. They had nobody to even treat them like they were the person's own children. They only had their children to parent and to be around for.

It was then Yumi noticed that Jason and Sakura's son wasn't in Sakura's arms. "Where's Hikaru?" Yumi asked.

Sakura giggled a little and pointed behind her. Yumi looked behind Sakura and nearly started laughing when she saw Morgan was holding onto Hikaru with Odd looking at her with a new look she had never seen before in his eyes. "Something tells me somebody wants to get a certain somebody pregnant." Sakura said with a giggle.

"he'd better not get her pregnant before they graduate or else I'm gonna kill him." Jason growled, not looking at all happy with Odd seeing Morgan holding a baby in a motherly way, knowing that Morgan wouldn't really have any problems giving Odd any children.

"he won't. Our little Ami-chan wants an education first." Yumi said not wanting to tell what the couple had planned for after they were graduated and married.

Jason looked at his cousin with a knowing look before saying, "You're hiding something."

"What can I hide from you?" Yumi questioned, her eyes already beginning to flash in response to an unspoken challenge.

"What is my sister and her idiot lover planning?"

"I wasn't aware they were lovers." Yumi lied knowing that her parents would probably get nervous about the kids already taking on partners.

Jason gave Yumi a "you'd better tell me now before I force it out of you later" look but hid the look when Morgan came over to the group with a now sleeping Hikaru. "Here's your baby. He tried to nurse on me, Sakura. Do you nurse him when he's about to go to sleep?"

"Yeah. Helps him out."

"Try a pacifier or a bottle. You can try weaning him from breast milk onto a bottle and that mashed up baby food."

"Yeah, had to do that with Amaya, didn't you?" Jason questioned deciding to poke fun at his sister's misery.

Morgan smiled in response and picked her daughter up. "What'd you have to do, mommy?" Abby asked, unaware of the displeased look on Mr. Ishiyama's face.

"We had to have you on a bottle and moved you to soft foods until you could eat hard foods without any problems." Morgan said grabbing her daughter's hand and playfully moving around like she was dancing.

Yumi smiled and looked at Ulrich, seeing a thoughtful look in his eyes. "No, Ulrich, not having kids yet. Just wait a while." Yumi whispered grabbing Ulrich's hands. "Just wait a while."

Ulrich smiled a little and said, "I'd be stupid if I wasn't willing to wait. Since because of waiting, I got you."

Starting to laugh, Yumi grabbed her mother's camera and took pictures of her friends and family. Today had to be one of the best days in the world and nothing could ruin it. Not even…

"THOMAS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

…getting groped right in front of the whole school, including your parents and little brother.

lostmoonchild: Okay, I couldn't resist throwing that in there. Honestly I find the whole Thomse/Yumi "relationship" kind of funny since you've got a guy who enjoys groping and a girl who can beat the crap out of you. Guy grops, girl beats. Now read and review, maybe I'll get a monitor sooner.


	26. Chapter 24

lostmoonchild: Okay, sorry it took so long to update. My computer is still going nuts and I didn't want to rewrite the whole chapter. I know I promised somebody that I'd let them read this chapter before it was posted but unfortunately I went on an email cleaning spree and didn't think to save the PM or to check it so I could write down the name of the author. I plan on writing a different lemon (outside of this story) so I'll send it to the person once I remember. Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Twenty Four

Two figures walked silently under the moonlight, content with being in each other's company. Tonight was a special night, they both knew, but they wanted to make the night seem normal for a while. A simple walk around enjoying the cool night air and the clear night sky. They were simply relaxing a bit before taking the ultimate step in their relationship. It had been a few months since XANA's final attack and they didn't want to wait anymore incase he should come back again from the hell they sent him to.

"Aelita?"

"Hmm?"

"We can wait if you want to."

Aelita looked at Jeremy with slightly confused eyes and asked, "Don't you want this?"

"Yes, but I want to make sure you're okay with tonight."

Giggling, Aelita gently kissed Jeremy before whispering in his ear, "Tonight's better than any night I've seen on Earth."

Grinning, Jeremy grabbed Aelita's hands and pulled her into the house, leading her up to his room. A gasp escaped Aelita's lips when Jeremy pulled her into the room and gently pushed her onto the bed before locking the door behind them. The feeling of being preyed upon filled Aelita's senses when she saw the look in Jeremy's eyes. Her sweet, loving Jeremy looked like somebody else right now and it scared her a little but she trusted the blonde haired boy with her heart and everything else she had to give him.

Jeremy smiled as he planted small kisses on Aelita's neck and face, enjoying how she tilted her neck back to give him more access. He could feel the pink haired girl shaking slightly underneath him with need and decided to tease her a little bit. Slowly, he dragged his tongue across Aelita's neck and nearly groaned when he heard Aelita moan and grip his shoulders a little. Slowly, he unbuttoned Aelita's blouse and slipped the now unneeded clothing off of the girl's shoulders.

Aelita gasped as she felt the fabric slowly brush against her skin. Jeremy was going slow just for her, but she knew that there was something coming. If the blonde didn't have any ideas, it was a rarity she very seldom experienced. Right now, it was obvious that he had plenty of ideas of what to do that night.

Wanting to take part in the soon to be coming fun, Aelita managed to rid Jeremy of his shirt and started working on his pants as he started working on her skirt. They were both aching right now and Aelita felt herself becoming disappointed when Jeremy got off the bed and walked over to his desk. "Jeremy?" Aelita said softly, looking worried.

Jeremy put on a condom (A/N I hope you guys honestly didn't think I'd let the smart ones have unprotected sex. So as a replacement for the lack of unprotected sex from those two even though I am pushing it with the lemons, LOL) and took a bag out of the closet. "Lay down." Jeremy whispered taking something out of the bag.

Aelita laid down and watched as Jeremy tied her down against the bed, becoming strangely aroused by it. She didn't know if it was because of the look in Jeremy's face or if it was because she was bound so she couldn't do anything. All she knew was that she was hoping Jeremy had something else in store for her.

She moaned softly as Jeremy gently brushed his lips against her burning flesh. "Jeremy…" Aelita moaned softly trying to relieve some of the ache that was building up.

"Shh… soon, my love." Jeremy said with a silly grin.

Aelita looked hopeful and moved her hips against Jeremy when he gently began applying pressure against her womanhood. She watched as Jeremy lowered himself and jumped when she felt Jeremy's tongue between her folds. "Jeremy…" Aelita said pulling a little at her bindings trying to touch him.

Jeremy grinned a little and loosened the bindings a little, before claiming Aelita's lips. Aelita moaned and moved her hips against Jeremy, gasping when he grabbed her hips and began grinding against her. "Untie me… please." Aelita moaned wanting desperately to touch Jeremy.

"No yet. Just wait for a minute or two." Jeremy whispered gently grabbing Aelita's breasts and pulling gently.

Aelita moaned softly and began pushing up against Jeremy in a loving manner. Jeremy hissed a little when his erection painfully reminded him that there was business at hand. Calmly, he untied Aelita and groaned when the pink haired girl gently grabbed his erection and pumped quietly and just when Jeremy thought that he would explode with need, Aelita stopped and used a finger to gently rub the head.

That did it.

Jeremy pinned Aelita against the bed and placed himself in between her legs. Aelita gasped in shock and arched against the blonde when she felt him beginning to slip inside of her. He looked big to her but he felt absolutely HUGE! She could feel her inner walls stretching and knew she'd be sore tomorrow.

Suddenly, she cried out in pain when Jeremy broke through her maidenhood and closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling. Obviously Jeremy felt bad for causing her pain since he started kissing away her tears and playfully nibbled her ears in an attempt to draw her attention away from the intrusion in her lower region. She didn't know how Jeremy knew, but she didn't pay attention and was paying more attention to what he was doing to her.

After a few minutes, Jeremy began moving steadily in and out of Aelita causing the pink haired girl to moan quietly and move against him, successfully getting Jeremy deeper inside of her. She gripped Jeremy's hair tightly and lightly pulled with each thrust, barely holding on when Jeremy began thrusting deeper and faster into her. A silent scream left Aelita's lips as she felt her muscles tighten considerably.

Jeremy groaned and released his seed when Aelita's muscles tightened around his shaft, milking him dry for the time being. He had a feeling that Aelita would have gotten pregnant if he didn't have the condom on. "I love you." Jeremy whispered staying still for a minute, waiting patiently for Aelita's muscles to unclench.

Aelita nodded and lightly planted small kisses on Jeremy's face, closing her eyes as Jeremy gently pulled out of her. "That was amazing…" Aelita whispered resting her head on Jeremy's chest.

"I know. That was better than anything imagined." Jeremy answered with a small smile.

"Naughty, naughty." Aelita teased.

Jeremy grinned a bit before holding Aelita close as sleep began to claim them. Within minutes they were both asleep, dreaming of the night's events.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's done. Nothing much to say other than read and review and that I accept flames and anons.


	27. Chapter 25

lostmoonchild: Okay, two chappies since I took so long getting the computer fixed. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise. Now this chappie is gonna take place during the school year, not sure when though.

Chapter Twenty-five

Ulrich woke up from a good dream when he heard his and Odd's dorm room door open and close. "Have a nice time with Morgan?" Ulrich asked watching as Odd changed into his pajamas and saw claw marks on Odd's back.

"Yep. She gets more and more fun each time." Odd answered with a grin.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and said, "Odd, I swear. The only times you two don't get at it is when she wants to get plenty of sleep the night before a test or when she's got her monthly curse."

Odd grinned a little and said, "Can I help it? I'm helping her to get rid of all those nightmares she's ever had."

"How can you two keep at it? Doesn't anybody ever hear you two?"

"Nope. We're quiet so nobody calls Jim and when somebody does hear every once and a while, they always check on Morgan and when I hide in the closet, she puts a huge t-shirt on and says that she had one hell of a nightmare."

Ulrich shook his head and said calmly, "You'd better be careful, Odd. You might end up getting her pregnant."

"We're safe." Odd answered. "She takes birth control, I use condoms."

"Thanks for sharing. Now I'm going to have nightmares." Ulrich said sarcastically.

Odd grinned a little and said, "Don't worry. Some nights we just sit and talk."

"This was obviously not one of those nights."

"How many times have you and Yumi gone at it?"

"That's none of your business."

Odd sighed a little bit and looked at Ulrich. "Look, Morgan likes the attention she gets from me and I guess I make her feel safe."

"By fucking her senseless?"

"Sometimes it's the other way around. I swear that woman loves it when I let her be dominant. At first, I could barely get her to sit on me but then…"

"NO MORE SHARING!"

Odd smiled a little and crawled into bed, remembering that night's activities. "But seriously, Odd, how can you two keep going at it?" Ulrich asked.

"We try new things, you know, experiment a bit. If we both like something, then we store that information away for later. If one of us doesn't like something, then we mess around with it until we both like it."

"And if you both don't like something?"

"We don't bother." Odd answered with a simple shrug. "It's all about compromise."

"I'm surprised you even know that word."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

Ulrich smiled a little and said, "Looking forward to graduation?"

Odd nodded a little before saying, "Morgan and I have been thinking."

"About how many kids you two are going to have before you get married?"

"No, about getting married. We're thinking late June, early July."

"You guys are serious?"

"She wears her ring. Yeah, we're serious."

"Decided who's going to be the best man and the maid of honor?"

Odd nodded a little before saying, "Morgan wants Yumi to be her maid of honor and I'd be honored if you'd be my best man."

Ulrich jumped in surprise before practically shouting, "You want me to be your best man?!"

"Yeah. You're my best friend and practically a brother so I figure you'd be the best man for the job."

"Just how is Jason going to act to his sister getting married?! Where exactly are you planning on having the wedding?!"

"We haven't worked the details out. We're thinking about the wedding being over in Japan so Jason and Sakura don't have to deal with flying with the baby more times than needed." Odd answered with a simple shrug. "Makes Morgan happy since she was born in Japan obviously and wants to be married in Japan. Besides, my parents are gonna be thrilled about being in Japan for a wedding since dad never met Morgan and mom wanted to get some kimonos I guess."

"Is it going to be traditional or she gonna wear a white dress?"

Odd grinned a little before answering, "Honestly, I have no idea. She's dragging Yumi and Aelita into the finding a wedding dress and everything else that a bride needs."

"She should get a chastity belt and wear that until you two are married."

Ulrich started laughing when Odd threw a pillow at him and threw the pillow back. "You gonna be my best man?" Odd asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah. That way I can hold you down when Jason threatens to take a candle or whatever and shove it down your throat."

"Nah, Jason's apparently slightly religious. Holy ground he's actually human. Everywhere else…"

Laughing, Ulrich set the alarm clock and they settled down to sleep. Within minutes, both boys were in a dreamless sleep unaware of the danger that laid ahead.

lostmoonchild: Okay, next chapter. If you wanna review, then go ahead. If you wanna wait until the next chapter to review, go ahead.


	28. Chapter 26

lostmoonchild: Okay, last chapter I was trying to remember what the dangers were and now I remember. What I don't remember: what the frick was I thinking? Anyway, I own nothing unless I say otherwise so keep the lawyers away.

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

The shadows fell over Kadic grounds, wrapping everything in a blanket of darkness. Three figures walked out of the shadows and into the dorms. Their sources had informed them that five of the six teenagers they were after lived in the dorms so they figured they'd take care of the five before taking care of the sixth. The Kaze idiot had actually found three child killers in the maximum security prison they had all been sent to and informed them of the circumstances in which he had been sent there. Not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to make the world remember them again, the three actually accepted the job and escaped with the Japanese man.

But then he had gotten cold feet, saying that he didn't want his daughter or niece killed. He may have hated his child and his wife's sister's brat, but he couldn't bear to see the look of betrayal in their eyes as they both lost their life. That's when they turned around and killed the man. They wanted to kill again, that man was nothing more than a child beater, not a child murderer. He didn't understand the thrill of watching your victim's eyes as they struggled to live only to give into death. No, that one was a nuisance. He wouldn't have been any help.

Just as the three were about to enter the dorms in a search for the five, they stopped and realized something. If they waited until morning, there would be more children there instead of just the dorm students at the school.

Nodding in a silent agreement, the men went back into the shadows to wait.

The next morning everything appeared to be normal when the students and faculty were all told over the intercom to go over to the gym. Confused, they went over to the gym and sat down on the bleachers, surprised when the three men came into the gym with guns. "EVERYBODY TOSS YOUR CELL PHONES ONTO THE FLOOR!" One of the men shouted.

Morgan looked scared and tossed her cell phone onto the floor, motioning for everybody else to throw their cell phones onto the floor as well. "Now, when I call your names you will come onto the gym floor immediately!" The second man shouted. "First, we'll take care of the one we were told needed to be severely punished."

A soft cry escaped her lips as Morgan felt her lungs constrict again. She remembered what they had been told, the three men were to kill her. But they'd go after her friends and everybody else. "Kaze, Ami!" The first man shouted.

Shaking, Morgan stood up and walked onto the gym floor with her head held high. Silently praying she wouldn't fall over from lack of air to her brain, Morgan stared at them with emotionless eyes. "I assume you're the ones you killed my father?" Morgan stated watching their reactions. "You killed the child abuser. Why? Because he only had a hunger for causing a child pain?"

"We were told you needed to be punished." The third one said taking his gun and holding the barrel close to Morgan's head. "Beg."

"I beg to no man." Morgan said closing her eyes. "But I suggest you get that away from me before I do something I'll regret as I'm sitting in a nursery feeding my baby."

"You won't even make it to that long!" The third man shouted.

"MORGAN!" Odd shouted attempting to get to the Japanese girl.

Morgan glanced at Odd before spinning around and grabbing the gun. BANG! BANG! BANG!

The third man's body fell to the ground and his blood sprayed all over. Shaking, Morgan pointed the gun at the other two. "Look, a little girl with a gun. See how afraid she is." the second mocked not at all concerned that his partner had been shot dead.

Whimpering silently in fear, Morgan found herself being consumed in a memory before she could even stop it.

_-----------flashback------------_

_Seven year old Ami Kaze woke up with a start at the familiar loud laughter that came from downstairs. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep without getting a glass of water, she got up from the futon she shared with her brother and quietly snuck downstairs, her nightgown moving softly with each step._

_She had fallen asleep after her brother, knowing that he thought she wouldn't be able to sleep at all that night because of a bad feeling. She was actually surprised she had slept but an image of a man shooting her brother in the head while he slept woke her up. If their father had found out she had seen that, he probably would have made it so she went without food for a week and received her brother's beatings._

_Silently, she snuck downstairs and froze when her father called her name. "Ami, come here," he said with a sickening sweetness in his voice that terrified the small girl._

_Shaking slightly, she walked over to her father and glanced at his friends. "Y-yes, father?" She whispered struggling to keep her fear hidden._

"_Turn around slowly."_

"_E-excuse me?"_

"_Lift your arms and slowly turn around. I was just telling my friends how beautiful you are."_

"_B-but, otou-san, you say that I'm not beautiful. That I'm the ugliest thing on this God forsaken planet."_

"_Are you challenging me?"_

"_No!" Ami said quickly before doing as her father had said, slightly confused._

"_See, boys? I'll take fifty thousand for her."_

_He was trying to sell her?!_

_Morgan looked at him with terrified eyes and ran into the study, knowing they were following her. Shaking, she grabbed a gun that was on the desk and pointed it at the four men. "I-I'll shoot you!" Ami screamed._

_One of the men took a drunken step and the small girl pulled the trigger. A shot could be heard and the now dead man fell onto the floor. The other two took off running out the door and Mr. Kaze could be seen putting something back in his back pocket. "I-I didn't mean to!" Ami cried, tears rolling down her face._

_Mr. Kaze stepped over the body and walked over to the young girl, kneeling down to her level so he could pull her into a hug. "You're a murderer now, little one. They arrest murderers and lock them away. Sometimes they kill murderers." Mr. Kaze said, his voice holding fake worry._

"_I don't wanna die, daddy, I didn't mean to shoot him!" Ami sobbed wrapping her arms around her father's neck. "Don't let anybody get me, please don't!"_

_Mr. Kaze smiled a little and said, "Don't worry. I won't let anybody hurt you. You're safe."_

_Ami sobbed as she stared at the body. A look of shock was on his face, he would wear that expression for as long as there was still flesh on his bones. "I didn't mean too…" Ami sobbed silently._

"_I know. But if I'm going to help you, there's something you have to do for me."_

"_Anything, o-tou. I'll do anything."_

"_I know. You're a good little girl."_

_-----------------end flashback-------------_

BANG!

Morgan snapped out of her flashback just in time to see a teacher get shot.

BANG!

Her gun went off and another fell onto the ground dead. "You're a murderer now, little girl. Everybody will say how you murdered in cold blood." The remaining man said with a smirk. "They'll lock you away and you'll die in prison. You won't get to have your baby like you want. You'll die forever a virgin."

Hot tears rolled down Morgan's face when her lungs completely closed up. She fell to the floor and heard shouting. Her mind was going insane from the lack of oxygen. Without wanting to, her finger pulled the trigger and shot the aorta vein in the man's leg before shooting him in the neck.

"POLICE!" Somebody shouted.

Morgan noticed then her friends were gathered around her, trying to get the girl to calm down. Odd had taken the gun away from her and threw it away from them. "Sorry…" She whispered before closing her eyes and allowing darkness to overcome her.

She truly was a murderer.

For the next three weeks the newspapers were going insane. Headlines like "Five Dead, Several Injured" were popular for a while before "Girl Released Without Bonds" and "Parents Outraged at School's Safety" appeared in newspapers. Everybody in Kadic was honestly getting sick of hearing the same thing over and over again, they just wanted to forget and move on with their lives.

The police were surprised when they saw the three escaped convicts lying dead in a pool of blood, even more surprised when they saw the girl who had killed them being carried out. Only reason why Morgan hadn't been charged with murder was because it was in self defense. Statements had been taken from everybody but all they were able to get from Morgan was, "He said I was safe."

Finally, after about six months, everything was nothing more than a distant memory with one thing being on the students' minds now. Something that was always one of the biggest deals on earth for senior students.

Graduation.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's done. I don't remember the chapter (usually just leave it alone anyways) but oh well. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	29. Chapter 27

lostmoonchild: Okay, ladies and gents, anime fans of all ages, here's a something funny: I loaded the chapter and looked at the first couple paragraphs before shouting "WHAT?! WHEN DID YUMI GRADUATE?!" and started looking back through chapters trying to figure it out. Well, that's my little poke at the absent minded authoress. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else (I nearly typed Inuyasha, lol, seriously absent minded today) unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

"Belpois, Jeremy."

The gang cheered as Jeremy stood up to go get his diploma. "GOOD JOB, UNCLE JEREMY!" Abby shouted, somehow managing to have her voice heard over everybody else.

They started laughing and waited patiently for the next one to be called. "Della Robbia, Odd."

Odd stood up and pulled Morgan up long enough to give her a quick kiss causing the Japanese girl to turn red with embarrassment. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE OUT WITH MY SISTER IN PUBLIC!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah, but that was a quickie!" Odd shouted back laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someday they'll get along." Aelita said trying to reassure the blushing girl while Sissy got her diploma (which was honestly surprising).

"Someday."

"Kaze, Morgan Ami."

Morgan stood up and quietly got her diploma, stopping when her daughter shouted to her. "THIRD BORN, SECOND TO GRADUATE! ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Jason and the group from Japan -including Yumi- shouted standing up.

Laughing, Morgan threw her diploma up in the air to make two peace symbols (or victory, whichever you prefer) before catching it again. Laughing she went back to her seat and looked proud of herself. Finally after a few names were called it was Ulrich's turn. "Stern, Ulrich." Mr. Delmas said reading from the list.

Ulrich got up and walked up to the stage, his eyes widening in shock when he got "attacked" by a toddler he recognized as Jason and Sakura's son. "Hey, Sakura! You're missing a kid!" Ulrich said loudly.

"You can keep him! Ishiyama knows how to handle a Kaze kid." Sakura shouted with a joking laugh.

"Okay, I'll just steal him until everybody gets called." Ulrich said walking back down to his seat. "Here, Kaze, take your nephew."

"Come here, Hikaru. Come to auntie." Morgan said gently in Japanese taking the toddler.

Hikaru grinned a little and grabbed his aunt's graduation gown, putting the fabric in his mouth to suck on it. Not bothering to stop him, Morgan turned her attention to the graduation and cheered with Aelita was called. "Stones, Aelita."

"YEAH! BEAT THAT! WE ALL GOT OUT OF HERE!"

Laughing, Aelita took her seat and waited until everybody else in their class was called. When the last person had sat down, the students threw their caps up in the air and cheered loudly. "THANK THE GODS FOR SMALL MIRACLES!" The class shouted having decided what they'd shout. "2007! 2007! WE'RE ALL DONE CAUSE WE'RE ON TOP!"

"Good job, imouto-chan." Jason said affectionately hugging his sister. "I'm proud of you."

"Arigato, onii-san." Morgan answered accepting the hug.

"That's my boy! I knew if you backed off the jokes and spent more time on your homework you'd graduate." Mr. Della Robbia said looking proud at Odd. "But I'm still stumped on how you know so much on anatomy."

The group smothered their laughter while both Odd and Morgan turned slightly red. "Trust me, sir, your son and my sister both know the anatomy of the opposite sex." Jason said shooting a small glare at the two in question. "As a matter of fact, the way I understand it they spent almost every night studying together."

"Good. Nice to know my son managed to find himself a woman who can make him study. Make him study when he gets into college and we'll be good."

Morgan smiled a little bit and looked at Odd with a questioning look. "Go ahead." Odd said with a smile. "I haven't told them and I figure they'd like to hear it come from you."

"Tell us what, dear?" Mrs. Della Robba questioned.

"Well, ma'am, Odd is going to college because we've made some arrangements that need him to get a secondary education. I told him he could go to college first and I'd go to night school, that way the kids will at least see their parents."

"Kids?" Mr. Della Robbia and Jason questioned looking shocked.

"Well, as my brother already knows I have a daughter, Abby," she gently hugged her daughter, "and last year Abby saw Odd as her father so Odd became "daddy" to her." Morgan explained not sure how to say that they were getting married.

"Mom, dad, Morgan and I decided we're going to start a family together. We love each other very much and spent the last few weeks trying to figure out when and where we can have the wedding."

"We decided that the wedding will be in Japan. It will be public so everybody is allowed."

"When is it?" Jason asked.

Both teenagers looked at each other. "What was it? June… twenty-fifth?" Odd asked looking slightly confused.

"Yeah. We want to have the wedding in the month of June before it gets far too hot." Morgan answered, freezing when Mrs. Della Robbia pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, dear." Mrs. Della Robbia said. "Did you already work everything out?"

"Um… not quite. Still trying to choose a dress and where exactly in Japan."

"Ji-chan's hotel." Jason said sternly. "I'm not having a bunch of people running around at the shrine."

"Dearest brother, I for one thought that you'd want to avoid Odd and me running off into a room and…"

"NEVER MIND!"

Morgan giggled a little and lifted her daughter up, smiling when she got a hug. "Mommy, does that mean daddy's parents are my grandparents now?" Abby asked innocently.

"Yes, little one, it does." Mrs. Della Robbia said with a gentle smile. "You can call me Nana if you want."

"No thank you. Mommy told me to always see what a person wants to be called because I call them anything." Abby answered trying to sound polite.

"Then I would appreciate it if you called me Nana."

"Okay. What do I call you?" Abby asked looking at Mr. Della Robbia.

"Just call me 'sir'."

"Okay, sir."

Smiling softly, Morgan looked at her friends and saw them being hugged by their parents. It hurt to know that her parents would never hug her in the same manner, but it felt good to know that they were all safe. That they'd all get to live their lives in the peace that had long since been denied to them.

"Mommy?" Abby asked quietly.

Morgan looked down at her daughter and saw the same look of trust that had shone in the small girl's eyes so long ago when a powerful storm raged. "Hmm?"

"Are we a family now? Like the kind my friends have? A mommy, daddy, and a child?" Abby asked.

"Hai, but we always were." Morgan whispered with a gentle smile. "But we're a different kind of family."

"Really?"

"Hai. We were a broken up family but now we're a large family. One that is to never be broken."

"Never?"

"Never ever."

Smiling, Abby held onto her mother and watched the people she now knew for sure were her family. They were all weird and contradicted each other considerably, but they belonged together. After all, opposites attracted.

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm not sure what happens next chapter but it should be good. Only reason I don't know what happens: I wrote the next chapter -checks date- oh, it's not done yet! Read and review, flames accepted. I'll probably update next Tuesday, sooner if I get enough reviews so leave a comment .


	30. Chapter 28

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody, thanks for the reviews! Okay, since I'm eager to get this chapter started, here's chapter twenty eight. Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko (nearly typed Inuyasha, lol) or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Never thought we'd be back here." Ulrich commented as he and the others helped set up decorations.

Yumi nodded in agreement before saying, "Well, Odd wanted to make Kaji happy and she wanted a wedding in Japan…"

Ulrich laughed a little before saying, "Why am I getting feeling those two are gonna have a soccer team together?"

"Don't joke about that, Ulrich love, they just might." Sakura said with a laugh as she sat down.

Ulrich glanced at the pregnant woman and shook his head. "And your kid is how old now?" Ulrich asked with a questioning look.

"Two."

Yumi smiled a bit and put a hand on Sakura's stomach just in time to feel the baby kick. "Oh, lucky you. Maybe you'll have a little girl to dress up." Yumi said with a laugh.

"Oh, yes, a charming little girl to act like her mommy. Already got a handsome little boy who loves to act like his daddy and if pissed like his charming auntie Ami." Sakura said sarcastically. "No thanks. We got enough people in the family who act like somebody else."

They started laughing and took off running when they heard a scream. "DAMON! I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!" Morgan screamed chasing after Damon.

"Hey, love, turn around and get into something other than that nice large shirt." Odd commented grabbing Morgan around the waist and turning her around.

A blush formed on Morgan's face when Odd whispered something and she took off. "What'd you tell her, daddy?" Abby asked.

"When you get a bit older and you're about to get married, hope that he says something that'll make you blush and then pray that…"  
"What did you tell my sister?!" Jason demanded.

"…nobody finds out. Especially whoever's going to give you away."

Abby looked confused and watched as Odd tried to get out of any trouble he might have been in with Jason. "Stay out of my sister's room tonight, Odd. I mean it." Jason said making sure he didn't throw in any verbal threats or comments that would get him into trouble with his sister OR Odd's parents. Personally, he could care less about Odd's parents, it was his sister that scared the hell out of him.

"I won't go into your sister's room tonight. Somebody thought it'd be hilarious to have Abby sleep in your sister's room with Morgan. Almost as if they know we won't do anything when there's a sleeping child with us."

"Gee, wonder who that person could have been." Jeremy said catching their attention.

"UNCLE JEREMY!" Abby shouted happily as she jumped into Jeremy's arms. "Mommy and daddy are gonna get married!"

"We know. That's why we're here." Jeremy said with a grin as he hugged the small girl. "So how's your parents responding to getting married?"

"Kinda funny. Mommy used to say she'll be damned before she goes to her own funeral wearing white and daddy's getting into trouble."

"I said no such thing." Morgan said unable to keep a grin off of her face.

Odd jumped and smiled when he saw the Japanese woman. By tomorrow they would be married and would be a family. Right now, they were promised to each other and already had a child to prove it.

"Hey, Kaze, c'mon!" Sakura said grabbing Morgan's arm. "I've got this great hairstyle I want you to see. You'll absolutely love it and it's easy to do any old day if you feel like making Odd want you."

Smiling, Morgan grabbed Yumi who grabbed Aelita as they got pulled up the stairs by Sakura. "Aren't you going up with your mom?" Ulrich asked looking at Abby.

Abby wrapped her arm around Odd's waist before saying, "No, I'm staying with daddy. Mommy says I can be a mommy's girl if I want to or I can be a daddy's girl. She doesn't really care so I'm going to be a daddy's girl."

Odd laughed and picked Abby up before putting her on his shoulders. Giggling, Abby held onto Odd for a minute before raising her arms. "I can fly, daddy, I can fly." Abby said happily before Odd took her off his shoulders.

"You can do anything you dream of if you think you can." Odd said with a smile.

Abby nodded a little and hugged Odd. She was a daddy's girl now just like she had always been an uncle's girl. Maybe later she would go to being a mommy's girl again. Then after that, maybe, just maybe, she would be a sister.

Just like mommy.

lostmoonchild: Okay, next chapter is the wedding and I've got that all typed out. Just so everybody knows, I was laughing hysterically while writing the next chapter so it might not be all that great. Only reason why I'm not retyping it: I'm afraid I'll start laughing hysterically again. So read and review, flames accepted.


	31. Chapter 29

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody, it's Tuesday again and that means an update. Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Twenty Nine

Odd gulped silently as he watched Ulrich and Yumi follow Abby and one of Sakura's younger siblings. He could see Jeremy and Aelita walked quietly behind Ulrich and Yumi and saw the Kaze siblings standing by the house. Jason looked at Odd and nodded a little before the Kaze siblings started walking towards the alter.

Both siblings were wearing traditional Japanese outfits which was rather ironic since the rest of the wedding was modern. Somehow, they had managed to blend a modern wedding with traditional outfits seeing as the entire wedding party was wearing a traditional outfit. "For kicks and a wedding nobody's going to forget." Morgan had said with a smile.

Odd felt his breathe catch in his throat as he stared at his bride. Her face was painted white and her lips were painted red, making her look completely innocent. "I helped with mommy's make-up, daddy." Abby whispered looking pleased.

"I see that. Good job." Odd commented with a smile.

Abby looked proud of herself and watched quietly as her great-grandfather cleared his throat. "Are you giving away this woman?" Mr. Kitsune questioned.

"I am." Jason said calmly before gently kissing his sister's forehead and sitting down next to Sakura.

Morgan smiled a little and looked at Odd with loving eyes when she felt him take her hands in his own. "You look beautiful." Odd said with a smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Morgan said with a smile.

"If we may begin the ceremony?" Mr. Kitsune said softly with a gentle look.

Morgan and Odd nodded a little before listening quietly as Mr. Kitsune began talking. "Now these two have written their own vows. They will be allowed to say them now." Mr. Kitsune announced.

A nervous look showed on Morgan's face as she looked at Odd. "Odd, you've been to and have gone through Hell countless times just to ensure you could hold me close or simply hear my voice. When I was down, you helped me up. You opened your heart not to only myself, but to my daughter and to my brother. You accepted us even though my brother threatened to beat you into a bloody pulp countless times. With this ring, I swear to you to be forever faithful and to pick you up when you're down. I love you, Odd Della Robbia, and I can't imagine my life without you." Morgan said putting the ring on Odd's finger.

Odd smiled and held Morgan's ring in his hand and her left hand in his other hand. "Morgan, when we met I thought that somebody had thrown an angel from Heaven. Then I came to realize that you were and still are an angel, but you had escaped from Hell. I told you when I asked you to marry me, that you and I have seen Hell together, you're the only woman I want by my side to see heaven. I was telling you the truth. You're the only woman I want to wake up next to in the morning and the only woman I want to grow old with. With this ring, I'm swearing to be by your side for as long as we live and to chase away any memories that may haunt you. I love you, and I look forward to dealing with whatever comes our way." Odd said putting the ring on his wife's finger.

"I wrote something too!" Abby said loudly. "Can I say what I wrote for mommy and daddy?"

Laughing, Morgan nodded. "Go ahead, sweetheart." Morgan said still laughing as she and Odd looked at their daughter.

Abby smiled happily and said, "Mommy saved me when I was a baby and after that I wanted her to be happy. She taught me lessons on how to be a good person and to never judge anybody by their looks. I learned a lot from mommy and I want to keep learning. When she met daddy, I learned that love can hit a person even when they're still hurting. Daddy made mommy stop hurting by taking away the pain and replacing all her hurt with love. I hope that mommy and daddy will be together forever because I think that somebody decided to make sure auntie Yumi told mommy of Kadic and made uncle Sano agree to let mommy go. When mommy left, she met daddy and they fell in love. Now mommy's making a promise she made come true. She's giving me a daddy."

"If there are no more comments and if nobody has any objections regarding these two being married, then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mr. Kitsune said not seeing the warning glares the audience was getting from his grandchildren and their friends.

Blushing, Morgan looked at Odd and smiled. "Is the bride going to have to kiss the groom first or what?" Morgan questioned.

"I thought you'd say something like that." Odd answered claiming his wife's lips.

Everybody cheered happily and Abby jumped up and down excitedly. "May I introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Odd Della Robbia." Mr. Kitsune said as loud as he could before kissing his granddaughter. "Good lucky, honey."

"Domo arigato, Ji-chan." Morgan said hugging her grandfather. "Aishiteru."

"Hai. Aishiteru." Mr. Kitsune said returning the hug.

Odd smiled a little and nodded as Morgan wrapped her arm around his arm. Smiling, the newly weds walked down the aisle with Abby clinging tightly to her mother's hand. There wouldn't be a wedding quite like this anywhere else which was probably a good idea.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom are going to share their first dance." Sano shouted causing everybody to back off.

"Your brother."

"Your brother-in-law."

Odd smiled a little and kissed his wife again. "Shall we dance?" Odd questioned extending his hand.

"I'd be delighted to." Morgan answered taking Odd's hand.

Smiling they walked into the middle of the dance floor. Nodding to the people, the music began

_What is this thing you do_

_Makes me just tell the truth_

_Whenever I turn to you_

_I surrender._

_Fears that I've tried to hide_

_And every old alibi_

_Now I see a source of light_

_Just within my reach_

_You are my sanctuary _

_My beacon in the night_

_you opened up your heart_

_You let me walk inside_

_When the world is turning crazy_

_I run to your embrace_

_Only you can save me_

_I finally found a place _

_to lay down the load that I carry…_

_You are my sanctuary_

_Yeah_

_Don't know what brought us here_

_But one thing I know is clear_

_I traveled a trail of tears just to find you_

_Now I'm on the brink_

_Down to my weakest link_

_And the weight makes me sink_

_Down to my knees_

_You are my sanctuary _

_My beacon in the night_

_you opened up your heart_

_You let me walk inside_

_When the world is turning crazy_

_I run to your embrace_

_Only you can save me_

_I finally found a place to _

_lay down the load that I carry…_

_You are my sanctuary_

_Yeah_

_Now love seems so easy_

_You are my everything._

_So simple you me my worries drift away_

_Oh_

_You are my sanctuary _

_My beacon in the night_

_you opened up your heart_

_You let me walk inside_

_When the world is turning crazy_

_I run to your embrace_

_Only you can save me_

_I finally found a place to _

_lay down the load that I carry…_

_You are my sanctuary_

_Yeah_

_You are my sanctuary_

_Yeah_

_Oh you are my sanctuary_

_Yeah_

Everybody cheered happily once the music was song was over with and started laughing when Odd took Morgan's hair out of the bun it was in saying that he liked her hair down. "Just as long as you don't undo this tie on my kimono just yet, Odd, I won't care." Morgan said with a grin.

After a couple hours everybody was finished dancing and was about to enjoy a meal when Jason got everybody's attention. "Okay, before we enjoy this delicious meal, I'd like to say a few things. First thing: Odd, if I EVER find out that you're hurting my sister or my niece, I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp if my sister doesn't. Second thing: I'd like to thank our grandfather for marrying my sister off. Now she's Odd's problem and not mine." Jason said with a grin. "And the third thing… well, I'll give Ulrich the floor with this one."

Jason sat down and Ulrich smiled. "Uh, thanks… I think." Ulrich said with a nervous look, playing with something in his pocket. "Odd and Morgan, I think you two will be very happy together and Morgan, I know you'll end up using my present if Odd doesn't learn to stop snoring."

"Honey, we've already fixed that problem. He snores, he's out of the bed." Morgan said with a laugh.

Odd grinned a little and kissed his wife before saying, "I know Ulrich has something else."

"Yeah, I do. I hope seriously that you two won't mind me pulling attention from you for a few minutes." Ulrich said with a smile.

"Pull attention away for a few hours so I can have some "alone time" with my husband for all I care." Morgan answered playing with her husband's hands.

"AMI!" Jason shouted.

"What'd I say?"

Everybody started laughing and fell silent when Ulrich got onto one knee and held onto Yumi's hands. "Oh my God." Yumi said feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yumi, you're my everything. It seems like we've known each other for a lifetime when in fact, I know a previous life plus part of this life might count for something. I love you and I seriously can't think of any other time that would be better. Actually, yeah I can but I can't think of any other time where there's actually going to be a romantic mood." Ulrich said taking a black box out of his pocket and opening it. "Yumi Ishiyama, will you do me the honors of being my wife."

Yumi kissed Ulrich and let the tears roll down her face. "Yes." Yumi said happily. "Yes, Ulrich, I will!"

"Well, I'll be damned! Everybody came for a wedding and we're getting an engagement party as well!" Morgan said with a grin.

"Oh God… not another wedding." Jason moaned causing Sakura to laugh.

"Okay, okay! I call that the newly engaged couple gets a free dance and gets dibs on cake once Odd and I get done shoving cake into the other's mouth." Morgan said noticing the suggestive look in Odd's eyes and hitting his arm.

Ulrich smiled a little and got up, smiling a little. "My princess." Ulrich whispered lovingly.

"My samurai." Yumi murmured resting her head on Ulrich's chest.

Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi and smiled a little. Morgan was right. Everybody had come for a wedding and now they're getting an engagement party as well. Killing two birds with one stone.

Now if they could only find somebody who would be willing to plan their wedding.

lostmoonchild: Okay, I was laughing at this chapter since I get a kick out of mushy stuff. The song is called "Sanctuary" by Jamie O'Neil. Heard it and thought "Holy shit... Odd and Morgan's song." and I'd like to say that if anybody has any suggestions on what Ulrich and Yumi's song can be along with Jeremy and Aelita's song, I'm open to suggestions. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted (they'll be used to burn up the school).


	32. Chapter 30

lostmoonchild: Okay, thanks for the review(s) and I'd like to thank King of Jarkonia for the lighter fluid and the Roman candle (and of course the lighter), I promise they'll go to good use, lol. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty

He didn't know how he was going to handle this.

Ulrich gulped and messed around with his tie as he waited patiently for the wedding to begin. Jeremy stood next to him acting as his best man while Odd stood next to Jeremy. It had been agreed among the small group that they would mix everything up a bit when it came to positions as the best man and the maid of honor. Now whenever Jeremy and Aelita got married, Odd would be Jeremy's best man and Morgan would be Aelita's maid of honor.

The music started as the girls that would be in the wedding began walking, each of them smiling. He resisted the temptation to start laughing when he saw that the girls each looked okay with wearing the color Yumi had chosen except for Morgan. In protest to the color (which Ulrich had yet to figure out why Yumi had chosen pink since she wasn't a pink kind of girl) Morgan had dyed her dress black. "Laugh, Stern, and I'm going to make your life hell starting from the moment you say "I do" to my cousin." Morgan hissed shooting a glare at Ulrich.

"Not a word." Ulrich stated before noticing that Abby and one of his little cousins was coming down the aisle.

He nearly started laughing when he saw the look on his cousin's face. He guessed that his cousin was convinced that Abby had cooties for some odd reason. Hiroki would have been the ring bearer but the fact that he was in his teens and that he wanted no part of his sister's wedding had something to do with it. Only reason Abby was the flower girl again: Yumi didn't have any other family that was little enough and Ulrich didn't have any girl cousins.

"Mommy, am I done in being weddings?" Abby asked innocently.

"One more. That is, if Jeremy works up enough nerve to ask Aelita to marry him."

Ulrich's breath caught in his throat as he saw that Yumi was walking down the aisle, holding onto her father's arm. She looked absolutely beautiful and for a minute, Ulrich understood that Morgan hadn't just dyed her dress black in protest. She had done it so Ulrich would understand that Yumi was from Heaven. Both cousins, Ulrich concluded, had more tricks up their sleeves than anybody could have ever thought.

Mr. Ishiyama sat down next to his wife after walking Yumi up to the alter. "Wow…" Ulrich whispered.

"Never thought I'd see you in a tux for the second time." Yumi commented.

Ulrich chuckled a little and said, "Odd and Morgan's wedding was mostly kimonos since everybody that was in the wedding, if I remember correctly, had to wear a traditional outfit."

Yumi smiled a little before saying, "Well, we're not doing that. Are we?"

The priest cleared his throat signaling that the wedding was about to start. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest said before going on and on until… "Now these two have written their own vows."

Yeah… Ulrich and Yumi had written their own vows just like their friends had. They had decided they didn't want to make everything sound like they didn't know what they were doing. Instead, they had written their vows and wanted it to be a surprise for everybody.

Yumi smiled a little as she took Ulrich's hand in her own. "I never thought I'd fall in love with a silent guy since meeting one of those "tall, dark, and handsome" guys is a one in a million chance for a girl like me. But I guess somebody decided that we were supposed to meet. When you asked me to marry you, I made a choice of my own. With this ring, I'm letting you know that you have my whole heart. You always had, and you always will." Yumi said with a smile. "Ulrich Stern, you're my everything and I'll love you forever."

Ulrich smiled a little before saying, "Yumi Ishiyama, when we met I thought that I had been sent an angel. I see now that somebody did send me an angel. They sent me you. Through thick and thin we've stuck together. Had our fights and had our rounds of making up with each other. Each round, I think, got more and more interesting. Not because of the fact that we fight like a married couple probably should and shouldn't," a few people laughed at that one, "but because we're picking up where we left off a lifetime ago. I want you to be by my side forever and with this ring, I'll swear to you that I'll remain faithful. No matter what happens."

Morgan covered her mouth with a couple fingers resisting the temptation to laugh but her eyes were showing that she was laughing. "If nobody has any objections then speak now." The priest said waiting patiently for anybody to make their objections known. "Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Yeah, Ulrich, kiss the freaking bride so some of us can get out of these civil war rejects." Morgan said unable to resist poking fun at her cousin.

"Can it." Yumi said before wrapping her arms around Ulrich's neck. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here." Ulrich said claiming Yumi's lips.

Everybody cheered at the two before wedding pictures were taken and everybody went to the party that the two were throwing. "Okay, peoples, move it! Let the newest Mr. and Mrs. Ulrich Stern have their dance!" Morgan shouted before the music started and Ulrich and Yumi started dancing (A/N the italics will be the girl singing and the underline will be some guy singing).

_I'm gonna make you a promise  
__starting tonight  
__if I never do anything else  
__for the rest of my life_

_I'm gonna hold somebody  
__I'm gonna look in someone's eyes  
__till I'm so overcome that I cry  
__I'm gonna love somebody  
__more than anybody  
__baby, there's so much I wanna do  
__but I'm not gonna do anything without you_

There's no way I'll ever give up  
there's no way I'll lose  
if I have to sacrifice everything  
then that's what I'll do

I'm gonna hold somebody  
I'm gonna look in someone's eyes  
till I'm so overcome that I cry  
I'm gonna love somebody  
more than anybody  
baby, there's so much I wanna do  
but I'm not gonna do anything without you

_This is my dream I live and breathe  
_all I think about  
_oh this is the fire that burns in me  
_that will never go out

_I'm gonna hold somebody  
__I'm gonna look in someone's eyes  
__till I'm so overcome that I cry_

I'm gonna love somebody  
_more than anybody  
__baby, there's so much I wanna do  
__but I'm not gonna do anything without you_

_baby, there's so much I wanna do  
__but I'm not going to do anything without  
_anything without  
_you._

_ah_

_I'm not gonna do anything without you  
__oh no  
_no baby, I'm not gonna do anything without you  
_anything without you_

_oh  
_I'm not gonna do anything without you  
_without you  
__no oh.. without you._

Everybody started clapping and started dancing before they decided to enjoy the cake. Abby sat by Jeremy and held onto his hand, watching quietly. "Uncle Jeremy…" Abby started.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ask aunt Aelita to marry you?"

Jeremy looked at the small girl and saw curiosity in her eyes. She was purely curious on why Jeremy was taking so long to ask Aelita that one question. "I don't know. I might ask her soon." Jeremy said watching as Aelita came over to them.

Abby jumped up and grinned at him. "Thanks, uncle Jeremy. I'm looking forward to you telling me that story later on." Abby said running off.

"What was that all about?" Aelita questioned with a smile as she sat down next to Jeremy.

"Nothing." Jeremy said with a smile. "You look beautiful."

Aelita blushed a little and said, "Don't tell Yumi but this dress is ridiculous although I can't see why she dyed hers black."

Jeremy laughed a little and said, "I don't think anybody ever will."

They started laughing a little before a song they recognized started playing. "I didn't know they put this song in the list of songs they wanted played." Aelita said looking surprised.

"Well then, shall we make the best of it? May I have this dance?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'd be delighted."

They walked out to the middle of the floor and started dancing as the words were beginning to play:

_say "goodbye" maybe that's one way to go  
__walk away and say "It's over. Call it history."  
__do I believe that we'd be better off apart?  
__can I see my world without you in it?  
__baby, not for a single minute  
_

_let the moon give up the night  
__all the stars leave heaven on high  
__the sun would burn out before I'd ever lose you  
__we can get over any wall  
__if we have to fly, run or crawl  
__love will always lead us back to where we belong_

_just today I woke up shaking from a dream  
__I got a glimpse of life without you  
__all the good was gone  
__then I realized you were lying next to me_

_I knew right then, baby, come whatever  
__when the going gets tough we'll face it together  
__let the moon give up the night  
__all the stars leave heaven on high_

_the sun would burn out before I'd ever lose you  
__we can get over any wall  
__if we have to fly, run or crawl  
__love will always lead us back to where we belong_

_baby all I gotta do is reach out  
__no lame blame no guilty party  
__lay our daggers down on the ground  
__hold each other and say we're sorry_

_let the moon give up the night  
__all the stars leave heaven on high  
__the sun would burn out before I'd ever lose you  
__we can get over any wall  
__if we have to fly, run or crawl  
__love will always lead us back to where we belong  
__yeah love's gonna lead us back  
__to where we belong…_

Suddenly, Jeremy got down on one knee and held onto Aelita's hands. Everybody fell silent and watched with interest. "Aelita, will you marry me?" Jeremy asked. "I don't have a ring with me right now but I promise I'll get you one. I can't imagine my life without you in it and…"

"Hush, Jeremy." Aelita said putting a finger on Jeremy's lips, silencing him for a minute. "I was wondering when you'd work up the nerve to ask. I can't imagine my life without you either so yes, I'll marry you."

Jeremy jumped up with joy and spun the pink haired girl around in a circle before claiming her lips. "Aunt Aelita, will you do us a favor?" Abby asked innocently tugging on Aelita's skirt.

"What's that, sweetie?"

"Don't make mommy wear a civil war reject dress. I have a feeling mommy's gonna burn the one aunt Yumi made her buy."

Aelita laughed a little and said, "No, we're going to have a nice wedding. Aren't we, Jeremy?"

"It damn well better be nice or else I'm gonna be sick." Morgan shouted before Jeremy could answer.

"Yeah, we're going to have a nice wedding. Cake and everything." Jeremy answered with a smile.

Sometimes you couldn't help but add to the romance during a wedding.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's done. One more wedding chapter, everybody, if you have any ideas on Jeremy and Aelita's song let me know before my next update or I'm gonna have to go through more romance songs trying to find something. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted. Oh, and before I vanish again, OLPH, just send me an email in my foxgurl97 account since I tried to find you on fanfiction and couldn't so send me an email.


	33. Chapter 31

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the review(s). Here's Jeremy and Aelita's wedding and I hope you enjoy. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty One

Oh, God, what had he been thinking?

Jeremy knew he was trembling at what was happening. Fighting against XANA he could probably do without shaking like this but this wasn't a fight against XANA. XANA was shut down for good and wasn't coming back to haunt them. To hurt whatever family everybody was trying to start up.

But this?

That's right. Jeremy and Aelita were tying the knot, or as Odd put it (behind Morgan's back, of course), receiving a life's sentence's that could either be Hell or Heaven. Jeremy wasn't sure if he liked Odd's view on marriage but chances were the only reason Odd thought of marriage as a life's sentence was because Morgan wasn't letting him flirt with girls as much as he used to.

Jeremy silently gulped as the women began walking down the aisle. Each of them were wearing a pale blue color and smiling. When he saw Abby, he noted that she didn't look pleased with having to be part of another wedding. He was willing to bet that when she was ready to get married, she'd try to skip the wedding and just try to skip to the party afterwards.

A laugh threatened to leave his lips as the thought crossed Jeremy's mind. His brother's son, Charlie, was acting as ring bearer and he didn't look thrilled over having to wear a suit. If Jeremy remembered correctly, his nephew would always choose shorts and a t-shirt over anything else and if giving the opportunity, would go outside to play in the dirt in an attempt to find some worms.

Which brought the feeling that if given the opportunity, Abby would also.

For a minute, Jeremy forgot how to breathe when he saw Aelita walking down the aisle, a rose tucked carefully in her hair. His mind immediately went back to the night of one of the school's dances when he had first seen Aelita dressed up.

"Do you like?" Aelita questioned softly, her eyes showing that she was pleased with Jeremy's reaction.

"Very much."

Both adults smiled at each other as the priest began talking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" The priest said before rambling on until, "Now these two have written their own vows."

Jeremy smiled a little before saying, "I'll go first. If, that's okay with you, Aelita."

Aelita nodded a little wanting to gather all of her thoughts before she said her vows. "Yeah, it's okay with me." Aelita said, her voice soft.

"Just speak so we can ALL understand." Odd cracked earning Ulrich's elbow in his side. "Hey, what was that for?"

Jeremy silently thanked Ulrich before looking at Aelita with an adoring look. "Aelita, I thought good and hard about everything you are to me and what I would happily do just for your happiness. You know what I managed to come up with?"

"What?" Aelita questioned.

"A list that took about ten minutes just to say everything that was on it. So I took the top ones off of that list. You are my angel and if somebody separated us, I'd go through all the things that Odysseus went through just to be with you again. Your smile makes me feel happy again when I'm upset. When we're apart, I want nothing more than to be with you again so I can see your smile or feel your touch. I can say "I love you" so many times but that would never be enough to really tell you how much I love you. But today I'm giving you an everlasting symbol of my undying love. Through sickness or in health, I'll stand by your side for as long as I can."

Aelita felt a tear roll down her face at Jeremy's words and smiled a little. "You've done so much for me since we've met, I'm honestly not sure where to begin. Just like I'm not sure where exactly to begin thanking you but I have a feeling this is the beginning. Ever since we met, you've shared so much with me that I want to share something with you. I want to share with you my life and give you my love. So today, I am giving you my everlasting love and the knowledge that no matter what, I'll stand by your side."

Everybody watched as Aelita put the ring on Jeremy's hand and cheered when they heard "you may kiss the bride" along with "May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Belpois."

Afterwards everybody was enjoying the party until it came time for Jeremy and Aelita to share their first dance. "Okay, people, since our two most loveable geniuses couldn't pick a song, they asked their best friends, AKA us, to pick a frigging song for them. Jeremy and Aelita, I seriously hope you two like this song and if not, tough cookies." Morgan said nodding as Jeremy and Aelita walked to the dance floor.

"What did you guys pick?" Mr. Belpois questioned.

Morgan smiled and said as the music started playing, "Something really good."

_My life goes on in endless song  
Above earth's lamentations,  
I hear the real, though far-off hymn  
That hails a new creation. _

Through all the tumult and the strife  
I hear it's music ringing,  
It sounds an echo in my soul.  
How can I keep from singing?

While though the tempest loudly roars,  
I hear the truth, it liveth.  
And though the darkness 'round me close,  
Songs in the night it giveth.

No storm can shake my inmost calm,  
While to that rock I'm clinging.  
Since love is lord of heaven and earth  
How can I keep from singing?

When tyrants tremble in their fear  
And hear their death knell ringing,  
When friends rejoice both far and near  
How can I keep from singing?

In prison cell and dungeon vile  
Our thoughts to them are winging,  
When friends by shame are undefiled  
How can I keep from singing?

Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other realizing that a decent song had actually been chosen. Had their friends even looked at the lyrics since some of the words suit them just perfectly? They didn't know the answer to that and for their sanity's sake, they decided, they weren't going to ask. They were going to let that be a mystery.

At least, just for a while.

lostmoonchild: Okay, the song is called "How Can I Keep From Singing" and I think it's by Enya. I dunno if the song really fits except for "in prison cell and dungeon vile" which would probably symbolize Aelita's being XANA's prisoner. Anyway, read and review flames are accepted.


	34. Chapter 32

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the review. I've honestly never heard of "White and Nerdy" but I'll keep that one in mind for the _next_ time Jeremy and Aelita tie the knot. When that'll be, I dunno since I've honestly had enough of writing wedding scenes. Three in a row is torture for a girl like me. Since it didn't occur to me until I had seven out of the final eight (amazing what being depressed will do) that Yumi and Morgan are testing something at the same time sounded kinda wrong since they put the tests in the same bathroom... I'll just say that the bathroom is really one huge bathroom devided by a wall and a door. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty Two

"Please tell me this thing is wrong." Morgan moaned looking at her test results.

Yumi looked at her cousin's results before shaking her head. "Two results, Ami-chan, both say positive." Yumi answered. "You look at mine, I can't look."

"Positive, positive." Morgan said reading the results.

"Oh Gods…"

"Just relax. The boys are in the living room watching the soccer World Cup. All we have to do is pretend nothing's wrong until the match is over."

"If France wins, we tell them together."

"Deal… Hey, Yumi-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Two is supposed to be a good luck number, right?"

"yeah."

"Then why do I get the feeling that the good luck number decided to give us hell?"

Yumi laughed and carefully hid the four sticks so nobody would find them. Both women jumped when they heard a knock on the door and looked relieved when Aelita poked her head in. "Well?" Aelita questioned.

"Somebody up there has a sick sense of humor." Morgan said before leaving the bathroom.

"Why do you say that?"

Morgan looked at Aelita and said, "I can't be a mother, Aelita. I have enough problems raising one child that's technically not mine and a full grown idiot that I call a husband."

"Odd's your idiot though." Yumi said with a small smile.

"Don't remind me."

Yumi and Aelita laughed a bit before Aelita put a hand on her friends' shoulders. "C'mon, we'll have whatever cake is left." Aelita said with a smile leading both girls back to the kitchen.

Half an hour later, the World Cup was over and the boys were complaining slightly because France had lost. "I'm telling you, we had a pretty good team this year and we should have won." Odd commented before seeing glasses halfway filled with milk and the three women eating chocolate cake. "Yum… cake."

Morgan giggled as Odd bent down and claimed her mouth. She shivered a little when Odd's tongue began gathering up bits of uneaten cake before pulling away a bit. "Odd, we need to talk." Morgan said getting up and sitting her husband down on the chair.

"Yeah, Ulrich, we need to talk too." Yumi said copying her cousin's motions.

"Should we leave?" Jeremy asked.

Both Japanese girls shook their heads answering that their news affected him and Aelita too. "Ulrich, how would you feel about turning that extra room into something more, oh, I dunno, useful?" Yumi asked looking at her husband. "I mean, its just an empty room with a few boxes in it. I'm sure we could throw the boxes in the basement and call it good."

"What did you have in mind?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi sighed and sat down on Ulrich's lap. "Well, you remember how I've been getting cravings for gummies and strawberries?" Yumi questioned innocently.

From the look on Ulrich's face, he did remember. "You want me to go get you some?" Ulrich asked.

"Later. Ulrich, honey, I'm… well, pregnant." Yumi said putting one of Ulrich's hands on her stomach. "I've got your baby inside of me."

Ulrich had a blank expression on his face before yelling with happiness a couple minutes later. "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" Ulrich shouted happily.

Yumi laughed a little and looked over at her cousin. "Kaji, I seriously hope Odd won't take as long." Yumi answered with a laugh.

Morgan smiled a little and sat down on her husband's lap. "I think we might want to start saving up some money, love. You know, babies do take up plenty of money with all the diapers, clothing, bottles, baby food, formula, strollers, walkers, cribs, pediatrician bills when they have a checkup, car seats, babysitters for if we go out…"

"But we don't have a baby here." Odd answered. "We don't need to worry about that."

Morgan sighed and looked at Yumi and Aelita, surprised to see Jeremy and Ulrich had already caught on. "I take my previous comment back, Kaji, he's taking longer." Yumi remarked. "Better just flat out tell him."

"Odd, you moron, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." Morgan said slapping Odd on the head.

"Are you sure it's not the milkman's baby?" Odd commented with a grin (A/N that's what my dad likes to joke about to mom. He always jokes that I'm the milkman's kid and not his which results in a "she's got crooked fingers just like you" comment from mom. Couldn't help but put that joke in the story).

"Believe me, it's yours. It's making me crave at least three of the foods that I find disgusting and you love." Morgan answered with a slight frown. "So for the next nine months or so, you're gonna have to run around getting me the foods I'm craving."

"Aw damn. I turned from a hubby into a slave."

Morgan smiled innocently and kissed Odd's forehead. "Yeah, but it'll be worth it once I'm screaming bloody murder at you and afterwards get to see you shake when you get to hold our baby."

Jeremy looked at Aelita with a questioning look and was slightly relieved when she shook her head. "No, I'm not." Aelita said with a gentle smile. "Give me a while, darling, and I promise we'll be parents too."

"Sounds good." Jeremy said unable to keep a grin off of his face. "I don't think we'd be able to handle three hormonal women running around at the same time."

"We'll pretend that was a compliment!" Yumi and Morgan shouted at the same time.

"Hey, Kaji, how are you and Odd going to tell Abby that she's going to be a big sister?" Aelita questioned.

"Um…" Morgan said falling silent when she heard the door open and shut.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I'M HOME!" Abby shouted.

"We'll just sit her down and tell her that she's gonna be a big sister since she was being a good girl or something." Morgan said really not wanting to explain the birds and the bees to her daughter.

"ABBY! COME IN HERE! YOUR MOM AND DAD WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Yumi shouted before grabbing her purse.

"You're bailing out?"

"Hell yeah. You and Odd have business to take care of so we're all gonna high tail it before we get jumped."

"TRAITORS!" Morgan shouted unable to keep from laughing as their friends left the house.

"Who's mommy yelling at?" Abby asked coming into the kitchen. "AW, C'MON! WE EAT IN HERE!"

Morgan got off of Odd's lap and hugged her daughter tightly. "Here, sit down, baby girl." Morgan said with a gentle smile. "Your daddy and I have to talk to you."

"I swear, I didn't do it." Abby said making a face.

"Just sit down."

Abby sat down and saw the nervous looks that passed between her parents. "Mommy? Daddy? What's happening? What's wrong?" Abby asked starting to get scared. "Did I do something bad?"

"No, you didn't do anything." Morgan said kneeling down. "Baby, how would you feel about having a baby brother or a baby sister?"

"I'd like that, I think. Why?"

"Because mommy's going to have a baby." Odd said with a smile. "So you're going to be a big sister."

Abby's eyes lit up with excitement and she started jumping up and down in her chair. "YAY! GOOD JOB, GUYS! WAIT UNTIL THE KIDS IN MY CLASS HEAR THAT I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER! THEY'RE GONNA BE SOOOO JEALOUS!" Abby shouted happily before running up to her room screaming about her being a big sister.

"She took that well." Odd commented.

"Yeah. Just wait though. Someday she's going to be saying how she wants the baby returned to the baby store."

"We're gonna have to explain that one to her."

Morgan smiled a little before saying, "Now, darling, I'll tell her about where the baby comes from and when she reaches teenage years, YOU are going to explain to her about how a boy thinks. Deal?"

Grinning, Odd nodded and kissed his wife. "Let's get started on the baby's room. Something tells me this is going to be an interesting nine months."

Laughing, the couple went upstairs to decide where the baby's room would be.

lostmoonchild: Um... I honestly can't remember what happens next chapter but I'll try to get back into my update on Tuesday routine. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	35. Chapter 33

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Thanks for the reviews. Ok, to get right down to business, I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty Three

Abby hummed happily as she brushed her hair and put her bangs back with a couple barrettes. Her parents' news yesterday had made her excited and she was determined to tell her friends that she was going to be a big sister. Satisfied with the way her hair was going to be worn today, Abby grabbed her shoes and ran downstairs for breakfast, surprised to see Odd was making breakfast.

She quietly looked around and looked confused when she didn't see her mother. "Daddy, where's mommy?" Abby questioned.

"Mommy has an appointment this morning and had to leave so I'm going to take you to school today." Odd answered as he put some omelets on a plate.

Abby eyed the omelets carefully before deciding that there was probably nothing wrong with them. Besides, if she got sick at school she'd have to go home and she could spend time with her mother and the baby. "Honey, I want to talk to you about the baby." Odd said sitting down.

"You're going to say that even when the baby comes, you and mommy are still going to love me lots and lots." Abby said quietly before taking a bite out of the omelet and making a face.

Odd didn't notice the face Abby made but nodded. "Yes, your mother and I will still love you when the baby comes. But I want to know what you really think about the baby." Odd said.

How did she feel about the baby coming? She was excited, yes, because that meant she'd have somebody to play with and she could show her parents how she could take care of the baby. But she had heard that sometimes the baby died before it was even born and that every once in a while, the mother died just giving birth. Sometimes, both the mom and the baby died. "I'm scared." Abby admitted after a few minutes. "Because I don't know if mommy will lose the baby or if she'll die."

Odd hugged Abby and said, "Your mom's trying to do everything she can not to lose the baby and she won't let anything bad happen."

"But nobody can promise it."

"That's true. That's why your mom wants to watch the baby very, very closely. Just like she did when she had you."

Abby nodded a little in understanding, smiling a little at the way everybody referred to her as "mommy's first baby" and had a sense of comfort. The first child was usually referred to as the prince or princess of the house while every child after that never held that title. "Daddy, can I tell you something?" Abby asked.

"What?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"These omelets suck."

Odd laughed and took a bite out of an omelet before spitting it back out in the garbage. "Ugh, you're right. How about we safe omelets for another time and just have cereal and toast today?" Odd questioned with a smile.

Smiling happily, Abby nodded and got the bread while Odd got the cereal. Everything would be okay, she was sure of it.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I AM NOT! MOMMY'S GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

Abby's eyes flashed furiously as she looked at the two kids in front of her. They were both older than her by a few years but she had her size on her side. If they tried to hurt her, then she could dodge and get away. But she wouldn't run. She had spent most of her life living with her uncles and aunt, she learned that running away wasn't always the answer. Sure, you could run and fight another day but if you ran, that was only prolonging a fight you knew was coming.

One of the older ones, a girl, started laughing. "Oh, is the wittle baby going to hurt us?" The girl mocked in a baby tone.

"Cut it out! We've got to get to class, Abby, before we get into trouble."

"Fine. Mommy probably wouldn't like me getting into fights. Might make her think that the new baby is going to be as bad."

"You're not bad though."

"I know. But grandpa made Mommy think she was really, really bad and I don't want her to think that I'm really, really bad."

"But your Mom loves you."

"I know. Daddy loves me too."

The two kids walked to class ignoring the older kids taunting them. Let the ones that were supposed to be mature act that way. That just proved how small their brains were.

Besides, Abby had more important things to think about and do anyway. There would be time later on for idiots… maybe.

lostmoonchild: Ok, that's done. To make everybody happy, I've got some great news. The rest of the chapters for this story is COMPLETE! So all that's left is to throw the chapters onto the site but only if you guys will keep leaving such awesome reviews so READ AND REVIEW!


	36. Chapter 34

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody, thanks for the reviews! Okay, listen, I've got some interesting news that thankfully I'm not partially thrilled about... I've got the rest of the chapters for this story done. But I don't think you guys want to listen to me ramble on and on so without further hesitation... I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty Four

Something was wrong.

Jeremy stood outside the bathroom door and listened to Aelita throw up for the fifth time that morning. He didn't think she was sick but he had to make sure. Knocking a couple times, Jeremy opened the bathroom door. "Aelita? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked cautiously.

"I'm fine…" Aelita groaned.

Quietly, Jeremy stepped into the bathroom and saw his wife clinging to the toilet as if it was a lifeline. "I think you might be sick." Jeremy said helping Aelita up.

Aelita shook her head and leaned against Jeremy, allowing him to help her to their bedroom. "I'm not sick." Aelita said trying to keep from being laid down.

Jeremy sighed and said, "Then just lie here for a little while. I'll call Yumi and Morgan."

"Why?"

"There might be a _natural_ reason you're throwing up. Those two might be able to determine it." Jeremy said picking up the phone and dialling a number. "Hey, Ulrich, I know this is gonna sound weird but… I kinda need to borrow your wife for a while. I think Aelita's sick but from what I can tell she's not running a fever… Thanks. Can you see if Odd will let his wife leave the house for a while? Big time thanks. He won't yell at you."

"You can't blame him for being worried. I mean, look how far along she is." Aelita said with a knowing look. "Besides, Yumi's about as far along."

"I know." Jeremy said after thanking Ulrich and hanging up. "But Yumi agreed to look at you."

"I'm what?" Aelita questioned an hour later, her eyes showing shock.

"You heard us, Princess." Morgan said handing Aelita a cup of herbal tea. "There you go. Apple cinnamon tea, just like you ordered."

Aelita took the tea and took a sip before saying, "But we've only been married a few months!"

"And your point is? Morgan's been married longer than me but she's as far along as me." Yumi pointed out.

Which was technically true. Although both women were seven months pregnant, Morgan had been married for about three months longer than Yumi had. "How far along do you think I am?" Aelita questioned.

"I dunno. I suggest going to a freaking doctor to find that out. Just don't go to the idiot that Odd and I are going to."

"Why?"

Morgan put her hands on her stomach and said, "The bozo says that I'm gonna have twins. I think that Odd paid him to say that so that way I can get pissed off."

"Why would he want to piss you off?" Yumi questioned with an amused look.

"Because I made him go out and get some gummies since I wanted chocolate ice cream with gummy worms."

"That made Odd want to pay a doctor?"

"Then I sent him out for ramen. He brought back chicken so I screamed that I wanted pork."

The women started laughing and Yumi said, "Don't worry, Aelita. We're pretty certain that you're pregnant. If you want proof, look what I brought."

Aelita started laughing when she saw that Yumi had brought along three pregnancy tests. "It's between the good luck number and the bad number. Maybe you'll get nailed with triplets if I'm nailed with twins and Yumi-chan just gets one." Morgan stated with a grin.

"Thanks, you two. Guess I'd better find out if there's going to be any kids running around." Aelita said getting up.

Fifteen minutes later…

"JEREMY BELPOIS!"

…Jeremy had the distinct feeling that this was going to be a LONG nine months.

The next morning Abby was humming happily as she drew pictures to put in the new nursery. Her parents were in the next room, trying to figure out where everything was going to go. "That'll work. But I still don't see why you chose to have two cribs bought." Abby heard her mother's voice say.

Quietly, the seven year old girl got up and went into the nursery, smiling when she saw that the baby's room was almost done. "You heard the doctor." Odd pointed out.

"Odd, I'm going with what I'm feeling move around in my freaking womb. I feel only one kid kick and that same kid move." Morgan said sitting down in the rocking chair that was sitting between the two cribs. "Besides, say for a minute that I am pregnant with twins. How do you expect me to pick one up if I've got the other in my arms?"

"I'll help!" Abby offered happily as she ran into the room. "I'm gonna be a good big sister."

"Hai, that you are." Morgan said hugging her daughter. "Seeing as you're helping Odd out quite a bit."

Abby looked proud of herself before saying, "Mommy, can the baby sleep in my room?"

"Honey, what did we talk about?"

"That until the baby can sleep the whole night without waking up, the baby sleeps in here."

"And?"

"I shouldn't count my chickens before they hatch."

Morgan smiled a little and started rocking as she looked around the room. "We should probably paint some pictures on the walls. You know, so they're not just… well, dull." Morgan said wincing a little when she got kicked. "Hey, you can't see the room until we bring you home so don't go throwing in your comment until you see what you're commenting about."

Odd chuckled a little before saying, "Well, this is picture perfect."

"When I have the baby, Odd, then it will be. Until then… enjoy the silence."

Abby smiled a little knowing full well that there was a reason why her mother had told Odd that. Once the baby came, there wouldn't be a moment's rest for anybody.

Including her.

lostmoonchild: Okay, now we got Jeremy and Aelita gonna have kids. Next chapter, a secret will be revealed and the insanity will begin. When will the insanity end? Well... that's for me to know and everybody to find out. So, read and review, everybody knows I accept flames.


	37. Chapter 35

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody, thanks for the reviews! I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I did writing it since unfortunately, the story is coming to a close. I honestly regret to say that there is only five chapters left in the story so I thought I'd give my little "this story will soon be over" warning now instead of prolonging the agony of telling you all. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty Five

Yumi mentally groaned as she drove from the Kaze shrine. Right now she really wished she had accepted Derrick's offer to drive her back but she didn't have a death wish. Being in the same vehicle as a drunk driver was something she had learned long ago to avoid.

Earlier that day the group had all gone to see their friends and when Derrick saw Morgan's swollen stomach, he had left in a hurry. It wasn't exactly a secret why he had left in a hurry. When they were younger, Derrick and Morgan had actually dated for a few months before Morgan called their relationship quits. While the two had been a good couple, there was always the uncertainty if they'd see each other again. So before she went back to America, Morgan had pulled Derrick aside and apologized but she couldn't keep a relationship going while she lived with her parents.

Then, when Derrick was going to suggest that they try again, Morgan had gone to France and met Odd. Their guess was that Derrick thought that Morgan didn't even try to break up with Odd. When Morgan found out, she looked annoyed and slapped the back of Derrick's head, screaming at him for thinking that she had wanted to keep their relationship going when she knew the risks that they were taking and the only reason she broke up with Derrick was to protect him.

Yumi often wondered now how on earth Derrick could get along with the guy who had "stolen" the girl that he loved but she guessed that Derrick was still in love with Morgan and guessed that just seeing her pregnant with another man's child was a bit more than he could handle. Not enough to make him kill himself, no, that wouldn't have been enough. That was only enough to make him want to get drunk.

A sharp contraction made Yumi gasp just as a car came speeding down the road. Screaming, Yumi swerved into the ditch trying to avoid a collision but the other car managed to hit the car she was driving. No sounds were heard in the night air other than Yumi's gasps as she was hit with wave after wave of sharp contractions.

Her and Ulrich's baby was coming before the due date and there was nothing she could do to stop it from coming. Moaning, she grabbed her cell phone and called for an ambulance.

An hour later Ulrich was pacing around the waiting room at the hospital having received a call from the hospital that Yumi had gone into labor while driving. Since Yumi had an accident and was in a state of shock despite the fact she had managed to hold onto enough sense to call for an ambulance, the doctors had told them that she needed to have a c-section. Also the fact that the doctors all took into note her high blood pressure only verified that she couldn't have the baby naturally without there being some sort of risk of her having a heart attack or something along those lines.

"Ulrich, sit down already. You're making me want to move around and I've been confined to moving as little as humanly possible." Morgan said resting her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Only because you look like you're a bus." Ulrich said before realizing what he said. "Sorry, I'm just worried about Yumi. I mean, they're cutting her open just to get the baby out and I'm not there with her."  
Odd got up and made Ulrich sit down. "Hey, Yumi's a tough girl. I mean, you two sparred while we were in school and most of the time she kicked your butt." Odd said trying to offer some comfort.

Ulrich nodded a little and said, "But that doesn't make me feel better."

Honestly, Odd's words didn't have too much effect. Ulrich looked pale and his eyes showed nothing but worry. Honestly, they were willing to bet that if they didn't remind him to breathe Ulrich would have probably passed out by now.

Maybe they should test that theory but something told them that Yumi wouldn't stay down for very long if she found out that they had allowed her husband to stop breathing long enough to pass out.

Half an hour later the doctor came out looking for Yumi's family. By then, Jeremy and Aelita had shown up along with everybody else. "Translation?" Ulrich questioned.

"That's sad. You're married to a Japanese woman and you don't speak Japanese?" Morgan questioned looking annoyed.

Ulrich grinned a little before getting slapped on the head. "What'd I do?" Ulrich questioned.

"You can go see Yumi, baka." Morgan said with a sigh. "Room 292."

They went to Yumi's room and saw she was sitting up with a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket safely in her arms. "Hey." Yumi said with a smile.

Ulrich went immediately to his wife's side and gently kissed her. "You okay? Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Ulrich questioned.

Yumi smiled a little and said, "I'm fine, Ulrich dear."

The group decided to leave the small family alone and waited patiently out in the hall. Ulrich smiled a little as the group left before saying, "You should have called me. I would have come to pick you up."

"I know. But you were so tired I figured I'd let you sleep." Yumi answered with a sigh.

Ulrich nodded and silently admitted that he hadn't been sleeping very well lately and that the nap he had managed to get did help him out considerably. "So this is our baby?" Ulrich questioned with a smile.

"Hai. Our little princess."

Ulrich grinned and said, "We should name her that."

"What?"

"Princess."

Yumi laughed and said, "I've got a good name. How about Aiko?"

"Aiko Stern. Hmm… I like that. But we're not giving her a middle name that starts with 'S', that much I'm certain of."

Yumi nodded in agreement and said rocking their daughter, "Remember, Aiko, your name is what you are to us."

Aiko opened her eyes and looked at her parents with a look that said, "Ok, whatever. Just lemme sleep."

Ulrich chuckled a little and opened the door to the hospital room, telling everybody if they want to see the baby they should get in there. For nearly an hour they sat in the hospital room talking happily unaware of what would happen in a couple days.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chapter is over with. Now I had somebody look over this chapter before it was posted and they got a little confused when the doctor came out to talk to Ulrich. The doctor was telling Ulrich how Yumi and the baby were doing and Morgan found it sad that Ulrich's married to a Japanese woman and didn't speak Japanese. But anyway, read and review, flames are accepted!


	38. Chapter 36

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody, thanks for the reviews! Okay, tsakita, kawaii is cute, kawai is scary. OLPH, you've got my email (not meaning to sound rude) so we can chat through email. Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else so don't sue.

Chapter Thirty six

THIS WAS EXTREMELY STUPID!  
Morgan took deep breaths trying to keep from screaming as she felt another painful contraction. Odd was soo going to pay if she didn't give birth soon. It seemed fair, she would kill him for making her go through this pain just for a kid. "She's fully dilated." A nurse reported.

"WHERE'S MY HUSBAND?!"

"I'm sorry, but your brother requested that for the safety of your husband, we went ahead and you had the children." A doctor said.

"CHILDREN?! YOU MEAN I GOT MORE THAN ONE KID IN ME?! OH BLOODY HELL!" Morgan shouted hitting her head on the pillow. She and Odd had both been told she was having more than one child, but she was hoping desperately the doctor had been joking.

Cries escaped her lips as she felt another contraction. "Okay, Ami, push." The doctor ordered.

As she pushed, Morgan allowed a bloodcurdling scream to escape her lips. This wasn't a fake scream she used to do at concerts, this was a true scream of pain.

Odd paced back and forth, worried. He knew his wife was giving birth and for some reason, Jason had told him to stay in the waiting room. "Daddy?" Abby questioned with a worried look. "Is mommy going to be okay?"

"Hopefully, yeah." Odd said sitting down and allowing his daughter to sit on his lap.

"Morgan will be fine, Odd. She's not gonna let a little thing like childbirth keep her down for long." Ulrich said trying to assure his best friend.

"That's what he's afraid of." Damon joked, trying to lighten the mood. "She'll get up once she's finished giving birth and come to kill Odd for making her go through that hell."

Odd rolled his eyes and said, "You're making me feel better."

"Glad I could be of service."

"I was being sarcastic."  
Jeremy and Aelita listened patiently and after a few hours, a doctor came into the waiting room. "Mr. Della Robbia?" the doctor questioned when he saw Odd.

"Yeah, that's me. Are you my wife's doctor?"

"Yes, I am. Your wife is resting right now and your sons are being cleaned up."

"has Morgan seen them yet?" Odd asked before realizing something. "Hold on a minute! I have sons?!"

The doctor laughed and nodded. "Yes, your wife has seen them and you do have sons. Two handsome little boys, three minutes apart. The first one is a healthy eight pounds nine ounces and the second one is seven pounds fifteen ounces." The doctor said.

"Why is one lighter than the other one?" Abby asked. "I mean, there's ten ounces separating them."

"Sometimes one baby will take more nutrients than the other baby." The doctor explained. "Both boys are fully developed and appear to have your mother's lungs."  
The group started laughing at the news before Odd sobered up. "Is there a chance they could develop any breathing problems?" Odd questioned. "I know my wife and her brother both have a history of breathing problems and I wanted to know if there was a chance either baby could have inherited it."

The doctor looked thoughtful and said, "it's a possibility but naturally we're going to keep a close eye on them while they're here. Then when you and your wife take them home, it'll be up to you two to watch for problems."

"Can we see mommy?"

The doctor smiled a little and said, "I don't see why not. But why don't you let your father see your mother first? Just incase she wants to yell at him for a bit."

Abby grinned and nodded before looking up at Odd. "You're in biiiig trouble with mommy."

"Tell me something I don't know." Odd answered with a grin. "Okay, sweetheart, jump down. I'm gonna get your mother out of the screaming mood."

Abby jumped off her father's lap and watched as he followed the doctor. "Here's her room. Just call if either of you need anything." The doctor said walking away.

Odd quietly walked into the room, immediately surprised to see Morgan holding two bundles. "Hey, honey." Odd said cautiously.

Morgan gave Odd a look that said "put me through that again and I'll kill you" before smiling a little. "You want to see your sons?" Morgan questioned.

Odd nodded a bit and walked over to his wife, sitting down next to her on the bed before looking at the small bundles. Inside each bundle was a small baby, one sound asleep and the other staring curiously up at them. "They're beautiful." Odd breathed shakily touching the babies.

"Want to hold them?" Morgan asked looking slightly curious.

"I don't know…" Odd started but fell silent when Morgan carefully set one of the babies in his arms.

Odd's heart pounded loudly in his chest as he stared at the baby he held. The baby shifted a bit before waking up and staring up at Odd with blue eyes. "Their eye color will probably change." Morgan whispered staring a little. "But it wouldn't be too bad if they kept those pretty blue eyes."

"I know." Odd answered making some faces at the babies. "What are we going to name them?"

"Not sure. You can pick this time, I'll pick the next."

"You'd be willing to have another baby?"

"Not right away. Give me a few years to want another baby."

Odd smiled a little and started thinking up some names. He looked at his sons and for some reason, every time he said a name mentally, it didn't seem to fit either child. So he tried another pair of names and smiled at how right they sounded for the two children. "I figured out the names. We'll call them…"

The whole group stood (or in Yumi's case sat) in Morgan's room and saw the proud look in her eyes. "Don't be shy. They're only a few hours old, they're not gonna bite." Morgan said with a laugh.

Abby jumped on the bed and looked curiously at her baby brothers. "Hi! I'm your big sister, Amaya, but everybody calls me Abby!" Abby said excitedly. "We have a cousin, Aiko, a cousin called Hikaru, and auntie Yumi's brother Hiroki. We also have two big cousins, but one of them is only a cousin by marriage, and a bunch of aunties and uncles. You'll like them, they're funny."

Morgan smiled and said softly, "Quiet down a little, Amaya, one of your brothers is sleeping."

"No he's not! Look, he's got this eyes open. He likes having them closed, right baby brother number… was he born first or second?"

"Here, you take Mr. Likes-His-Eyes-Open and hand him to Jeremy while your father gives Mr. Likes-His-Eyes-Shut to Ulrich." Morgan said with a mischievous look. "Don't either of you two drop my sons or else I'm gonna get off this bed and bash you both on the head."

"What are you planning?" Yumi asked rocking her and Ulrich's daughter a little.

"Nothing." Morgan said innocently, watching how both men held her sons.

"What are their names?" Abby asked eagerly.

Oh God, the two new parents had planned something. It was obvious the way Odd was grinning and the way Morgan's eyes danced with excitement. "Well, your uncle Jeremy is holding Little Jeremy and your uncle Ulrich is holding Little Ulrich."

"WHAT?! YOU NAMED THEM AFTER US?!" Ulrich asked loudly, causing the baby he was holding to start crying.

Morgan grinned and pointed to Odd. "HE named them after you two. All I did was agree." Morgan answered watching as the two babies were handed to everybody else in the room.

"Hey, all you need now are twin girls." Yumi said with a joking smile. "Then you can name them after Aelita and me."

"God, no." Morgan moaned moving slightly so she was in a more comfortable position. "If any more twins come out of me, I'm gonna split in two."

"When you have more kids, I'll play this for you." Damon said with a grin.

Morgan's face paled when she noticed Damon had a video camera. "DAMON! I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU RIGHT HERE!" Morgan shouted trying to get up but found herself being forced back into bed by Odd.

"Only death threats, no trying to go through with them until you can walk without pain." Odd said with a stern look.

"Koi, you're reminding me of the last two months of pregnancy." Morgan pouted, smiling when the twins were given to her again. "Hey, my boys."

Abby smiled and took one of the babies from her mother. She couldn't tell the difference between them yet, due to the fact both babies had their eyes closed and looked like they were trying to sleep. "Don't worry, you two, mommy always threatens people when she's hurting or is mad. Big sister is going to take care of you two, I promise. I'll make sure you two learn everything you have to!"

A small smile spread across everybody's faces as they watched the young girl talk to the twins. Only when Morgan started struggling to stay awake, did they decide to leave. "We'll see you later, koi." Odd said gently kissing his wife, not at all surprised when she sleepily turned her head away from him.

"Daddy, is mommy mad at you?"

"A little. She thought that I had paid a doctor to say that she was pregnant with twins."

"Why?"

"Um… mommy just didn't want twins right away so she's a bit mad at daddy for getting her pregnant with twins. She wanted one baby born at a time until she got used to the idea."

"Why'd you get her pregnant with twins, daddy?"

"Um… I asked God to allow your mommy and I to have lots of children together."

"NOW mommy's going to be mad. She was already mad before but now she's gonna be really mad."

Odd laughed a little and messed his daughter's hair up a bit. "Well, we won't tell your mommy that I asked God for your mommy and I to have lots of children. That'll be our little secret, okay?" Odd questioned.

Abby nodded eagerly and hugged her father, pleased that they were sharing a secret. "Don't tell mommy." Abby said with a proud look. "right?"

"Right."

"You may not plan on telling her, but I plan on showing her this." Damon said laughing, the video camera still rolling.

"DAMON!"

Laughing, Damon tore out of the waiting room and out into the streets to avoid being killed. "He's screwed." Ulrich said watching as Odd ran after Damon, looking ready to kill the Japanese man.

Nodding, Jeremy watched as well before turning his attention to Aelita. "We should get going. I doubt we're going to be allowed to stay here the whole night." Jeremy said.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" Morgan could be heard screaming.

"Before or after Morgan gets kicked out?" Aelita questioned.

"Mommy's gonna get kicked out?"

"No."

They looked out of the doors and saw Odd coming back with an irritated look on his face. Oh yeah, this was going to be very, very interesting indeed. Honestly, nobody knew if they should be proud of or afraid of the small family.

lostmoonchild: now I got told this chapter was funny and honestly, I wanted it to be interesting. Now, I think Jeremy and Aelita are next but don't quote me on that. It's been a while since I've gone through the chapters so yeah... read and review, flames are accepted!


	39. Chapter 37

lostmoonchild: hey, everybody! OLPH, you've got my email address so you can email me. Okay, this chapter is kinda interesting cause Jeremy and Aelita get their little addition to their little family. So anyway, this chapter is sort of dedicated to a friend of mine who died last night. Marshall, I know this is probably the last thing you EVER want to see from me in the form of a chapter but you know about that whole, if somebody dies there's another to pick up their place thing. Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else so don't sue me.

Chapter Thirty Seven

The night was silent except for the sounds of the crickets chirping outside, their song lulling anybody who couldn't sleep that night into a peaceful sleep. A few cars were out, mainly those who had worked late or had a flight they couldn't afford to miss. Other than those sounds, the night was silent.

Except for in a small house where a couple slept. One of them, a woman with pink hair, was panting in her sleep as her face showed signs of obvious discomfort. Her hands that had been resting peacefully on her stomach mere hours before were gripping the blankets tightly.

Next to her, a man with blonde hair slept unaware of his wife's discomfort. He was in his own world, dreaming of the family they would raise in the house they were currently having remodeled. The work wouldn't be done for some time and they wouldn't be able to move into it just yet, but they would raise their family in the old house.

Suddenly, a pained scream jerked the man from his sleep as he looked at his wife. "Aelita, what's wrong?" Jeremy questioned his eyes completely unfocused.

Aelita gripped the blanket tightly and managed to gasp, "The baby… It wants to be born now."

Jeremy jumped up and quickly got dressed, not really caring what he was wearing at the moment. His wife was about to have their child and right now the first thing on his mind was getting her to the hospital. Helping Aelita out of bed, Jeremy wrapped his arm around her waist to help her down the stairs and out to the car. Why they had decided on a house that had stairs, neither of them knew. All they knew was that the front door seemed to get farther and farther away.

Finally, they got outside to the car and within a minute, were on their way to the hospital. Jeremy drove as fast as he possibly could without going over the speed limit, keeping in mind he had to get his wife to the hospital without crashing. "JEREMY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHY'D YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Aelita screamed at him.

Jeremy winced a little but shrugged Aelita's words off as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Getting out of the car, Jeremy went over to the passenger door and opened it before helping his wife out of the car. Aelita took deep breaths trying to remember everything she had been told to do when the time had come. "You're doing good, honey." Jeremy said with a soothing voice. "Just keep it up. You can do this."

Aelita shot Jeremy a glare that said plainly she would kill him if he didn't shut up so Jeremy fell silent. "My wife's…" Jeremy started when they got to the desk but Aelita shot him another glare.

"I'm in labor. My contractions are becoming more frequent and oh God…" Aelita said bending over as another contraction hit causing her to scream.

A nurse grabbed a wheelchair and they helped Aelita into it. "I'm going with." Jeremy said looking stern as he held onto his wife's hand.

"Suit yourself." The nurse said with a shrug as they were taken to a room. "Okay, I'll let the doctor know that you're here and he'll be in momentarily."

The nurse left leaving Jeremy and Aelita alone. "I'm scared." Aelita whispered gripping her husband's hand tightly.

Jeremy winced a little before brushing his wife's hair out of her face. "I know. But you're going to be okay. You and the baby are both healthy, nothing bad can possibly happen." Jeremy said with a soothing look.

Aelita whimpered as she gripped Jeremy's hand again when another contraction hit. "I want this kid out of me!" Aelita screamed as she squeezed Jeremy's hand tightly.

Something told Jeremy that this was going to be a very long night. Ironically, that same something told Aelita the very same thing.

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. They felt rather sorry for Jeremy, choosing to be present when his and Aelita's baby was born. Neither Ulrich or Odd had been present when Yumi and Morgan had their kids, Ulrich's reason being that he didn't even know until he had gotten a call and Yumi was getting a c-section done and Jason was protecting his brother-in-law by keeping him away from Morgan while she was having the twins.

But there was no force on earth that would keep Jeremy away from Aelita.

"How long you think he's gonna last before he loses all feeling in his hand?" Odd questioned.

"I don't know. I'm willing to bet that he'll pass out when he sees their kid."

Odd laughed a little knowing that the blonde probably would. Hell, chances were that if he had seen the twins when they had first come out of Morgan, he would have passed out as well. "You think we're gonna get into trouble?" Ulrich questioned.

"For what?"

"Jeremy calls saying that Aelita's having the baby and we're here while our wives are at home either sleeping or taking care of a screaming baby." Ulrich answered. "Or in your and Morgan's case, babies."

Odd shrugged a little not really seeming to care. "My opinion, getting yelled at for being here would be NOTHING compared to not being here after Jeremy called." Odd answered unable to keep a grin from appearing.

"Oh no. Now what are you thinking?"

"If we weren't here, our wives would be pissed off. That'll equal angry sex."

"Pervert."

"What? It would."

"No, that'd just equal sleeping on the couch for a month." Ulrich answered. "Or getting thrown out a window."

"You've been talking to Thomas."

"Hey, he's groped my wife since they were nine."

"Why he started groping Yumi at nine, I don't know and I don't want to know." Odd commented leaning back in the chair looking bored.

Ulrich chuckled a little and looked at the clock before looking at some of the nurses. They all looked tired, not surprising since it was three in the morning. Ugh, Jeremy owed them big time for driving to the hospital in the middle of the night just to be around for the birth of his kid.

But then again, maybe he didn't owe them anything. He was there when Aiko and the twins were born. The least they could do was return the favor to show that they cared enough to be at the hospital in the middle of the night. But they had the feeling that in the morning, their wives would be at the hospital wanting to see their friends.

A couple hours later Jeremy came out rubbing his hand, looking pleased. "Did she have the baby?" Ulrich questioned with a look that said he really wanted to know.

"Yeah. She and the baby are doing fine." Jeremy answered with a grin.

"So, you got a son or do you got a daughter?" Odd pressed.

The grin on Jeremy's face grew bigger and he said, "I've got a son."

Odd started laughing and said, "Other than Abby, Ulrich, Aiko is the only girl."

"Shaddup."

Jeremy smiled as he watched the two. "Would you like to see him?" Jeremy questioned.

"Sure. If Aelita has no protests to seeing visitors so soon after giving birth." Ulrich commented as he and Odd were pulled towards Aelita's room.

"So what's the kid's name?" Odd asked looking curious.

The proud father smiled even more and he said, "We're calling him James. James Belpois."

Ulrich and Odd nodded their approval as they went into Aelita's room to see the baby. If they didn't know any better, they would have said that James was a simple clone of his father. Well, except for his eyes. The infant's eyes were a bright blue color that newborns had, but they had the feeling that James would get his mother's eyes.

When Yumi and Morgan came to the hospital the next day with the kids, they squealed with excitement at there being a new baby in their group. But there was a knowledge that James would have the same genius that his parents did, just like all the other children would have the curiosity their parents did. All they could really hope was that they'd be okay and that they wouldn't discover Lyoko and start it up along with XANA.

That was their only prayer and their worst fear.

lostmoonchild: Yay, that chapter's done. Now, like I said, this chapter is kinda dedicated to my friend, Marshall, who died last night. Marshall, you shall be forever missed and it was an honor to know you and it's an honor to carry your memory with us. Just make sure you wait for us in Heaven or at least find a way to come back to us whether that be reincarnation or pulling the old ressurection bit, I honestly don't care which one just as long as the whole group can be together again. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	40. Chapter 38

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the review! Maku99 A.K.A. The Dark Brother, yeah, the friend was a guy so thanks a lot. You know those people who suggest something and you think that's a good idea? Well, guess what? You're one of those people so I'll probably write that since you suggested it (seriously didn't think of that so thanks for the suggestion) so if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty-eight

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up!" Abby said impatiently holding onto her two brothers' hands.

Odd shook his head as he helped Morgan out of the car and said, "Amaya, patience. Your mother isn't as flexible as she once was."

"Not as flexible?" Morgan asked her eyes flashing a little. "Odd, may I remind you about a few select nights, including the nights we made our precious angels?"

"Nope. I got enough memories to last until you want more kids." Odd said rubbing his wife's stomach.

"Which won't be for a good few years." Morgan shot back pushing Odd's hand away from her stomach.

"Mommy, daddy, who are we seeing?" Little Ulrich asked looking confused.

"We're visiting Uncle Jeremy and aunt Aelita and their kids." Abby said looking impatient as she looked at her mother's swollen stomach. "couldn't you two stick with three kids?"

Morgan laughed and said in Japanese, "Amaya, I was a child when I first got you and since that day I dreamed of having lots of babies. What I didn't expect was my first pregnancy being those two."

Amaya grinned and nudged her little brothers, making an innocent look when they looked up at her. "What'd I do?" Abby asked starting to walk with their parents.

"Sister! Don't leave us!" Little Jeremy shouted quickly running after the twelve year old girl, followed closely behind by his brother.

"I still wonder what we were thinking when we named those two." Odd said quietly before staring at Jeremy and Aelita's house. "Whoa."

Morgan made a confused look before saying, "Isn't that the Hermitage?"

"Yeah, Jeremy bought it a couple years ago." Aelita said walking out of the house looking pleased. "Its good to see you two again! Ulrich and Yumi are already here with Aiko."

Morgan smiled happily and hugged Aelita before Odd hugged Aelita. "Hey, princess." Odd said with a grin. "You and Jeremy have anymore kids?"

"A daughter now. We named her Ashley." Aelita said before noticing the twins and Abby. "Hey, kids. Geez, you three have grown.

Little Ulrich and Little Jeremy hid behind their sister causing Aelita to laugh a little. "Mom and dad are enrolling me into Kadic." Abby said with a proud look. "Ulrich and Jeremy can't go because they're too small."

"We're not small!" Little Ulrich and Little Jeremy shouted at the same time.

"Well, come in everybody!" Aelita said with a smile. "We've got cookies and sodas for the kids and coffee and whatever for the adults."

"Be thankful they don't have A.D.H.D." Odd said as they walked into the house. "You and Jeremy did a lot with this old place, Aelita. I remember when it was a literal dump."

Morgan nodded and winced a little when she felt the baby kick. "You alright?" Aelita asked looking concerned.

"Yeah. Odd decided to get me pregnant again." Morgan said smiling happily when they got into the living room. "Hey, Jeremy."

"Giving birth to twins not enough?" Jeremy asked with an amused look as he played cards with a small girl no more than three.

Morgan sat down on the chair and grinned. "For me, yes. But Odd decided to pull a guilt trip with me."

"I did not."

"Liar."  
Abby rolled her eyes and hugged Jeremy tightly before staring at the small girl. "Who's the kid?" Abby asked looking confused.

"This is Ashley." Jeremy said with a smile. "Ashley, this is Odd and Morgan's daughter, Amaya, and their sons, Jeremy and Ulrich."  
"Still trying to figure out what we were thinking." Odd said with a grin as he sat down on the couch.

"Why's your tummy big?" Ashely asked looking confused as she stared at Morgan's stomach.

"I'm going to have a baby." Morgan said with a smile.

"It sucks." Little Ulrich asked with a frown. "Sister says being the middle child sucks."

"Try being your mother." A voice said sounding amused. "She's the youngest kid between your uncle Sano and me so she got dumped on quite a bit."

"Yumi-chan!" Mogan said looking pleased as she got up as fast as she could and walked over to her cousin. "I'd be running to give you and Ulrich a hug but as you can see, I'm currently acting as a bus."

Yumi started laughing and hugged her cousin while Odd and Ulrich shook hands. "Can't you keep your hands off her?" Ulrich asked with a smile as Abby hugged him. "Hey, squirt."

Odd grinned and said, "I wanted to know if she wanted another baby and she did… you can guess the rest."

"He pulled a guilt trip by saying that eventually I'd have to stop having kids and that he hated being an only child and he didn't want his sons and daughter to know how lonesome it is to not have a baby in the house."

Yumi started laughing and said, "Amaya, Aiko is in the backyard practicing her karate and James is in the backyard too. You can go out back if you want and train with her."

"Can I, mom?"

"Go ahead. Anybody tries kidnapping you kids, kick them where it counts."  
Abby laughed and ran outside. "You three get going too, no sense in being locked up in the house." The three women said with knowing smiles.

When the children had all gone outside, the adults sat down and started talking about what they had been doing for the past five years. "So when's the baby due." Ulrich asked looking at the pregnant Japanese woman.

"Babies."

"What?"

Morgan smiled and said, "Odd here managed to get me pregnant with twins… again."

They started laughing and Yumi patted her cousin's stomach. "Poor Ami. So when ARE the babies due?"

"Ugh, in about a month technically but they've been giving me hell for the past day and a half which is making me think that they want to be born on The Anniversary."

The Anniversary.

The day that Aelita had been brought to Earth for good and XANA shut down. The day that they had once thought that XANA couldn't get his revenge. Now, they knew he could come back. He had proven that twice already. Twice in two years.

"But that's in two days!" Aelita said her eyes widening.

Morgan nodded and held onto Odd's hand. "Odd and I agreed that it'd be best if we had the babies here in France since we're moving into town in about a year."

"But aren't you two living over in the States?"

"No, we moved a couple years ago to Japan but we're looking for a place right now." Morgan answered resting her head on Odd's shoulder.

"We don't want to move until after Morgan has the babies. I want her to be settled down and not so hormonal.. HEY!"

Morgan smiled innocently and rubbed her stomach. "Don't go blaming the babies for my hormonal unbalances. They haven't been doing anything besides growing and causing me hell." Morgan said starting to laugh.

"JEREMY AND ULRICH DELLA ROBBIA!" Abby screamed before storming into the house followed closely behind by the two boys. "MOM! DAD! Will you tell those two brats to leave me alone?!"

"PMS." Morgan mouthed to her cousin and friends before sighing. "Come here, you two. How about we leave your sister alone for a while so she can spend some time with Aiko and James?"

"What about Ashley?" Little Ulrich asked looking confused.

"She's supposed to come in right about now." Aelita said just as Ashley came running into the room.

"Mommy!" Ashley said with a pleased look.

Yumi smiled a little and glanced at Ulrich, giving him a silent request. Ulrich nodded telling her quietly that he understood and gently kissed her cheek. "Have you guys decided where you're going to send your kids?" Jeremy asked. "I mean, for schooling and everything."

They nodded and Yumi said, "Ulrich and I decided to send Aiko to Kadic for schooling."

"Odd and me agreed on that too. Amaya's starting up next semester but she's going to have to live in the dorms until we can get a place here in France."

Jeremy and Aelita nodded and said, "We're going to send Ashley and James to Kadic too but we've got to wait five years.. Just until James is old enough."

"that'd be great if they pulled have the crap we did." Morgan said with a grin. "Sneaking off to save the world, sneaking out of dorms to date in secret.."

"That was you and Odd." Ulrich said unable to keep from laughing.

"..destroying school equipment, torturing Sissy, switching places in an attempt to keep Yumi out of detention.." Morgan continued starting to laugh. "..spray painting the walls, beating idiots up, setting the dog loose in the preps' rooms and listening to them scream how their things were destroyed… good times."

They started laughing at the memories and started telling stories of everything they did when they were in school. By the time they stopped talking, they had already eaten and the kids had fallen asleep watching a movie. "We should pay a visit to the factory.." Morgan said quietly. "Just to see the scanners and everything. See if that crap has dust all over it."

The friends stopped laughing and stared at the Japanese woman, seeing how much she missed the factory. "It's been labeled "unsafe" for a few years now." Aelita said looking sorry.

"Hell, we didn't care back then."

"We should care now, Morgan." Jeremy said with a sigh as he glanced at the children. "We've all got children."

Morgan looked ready to argue but sighed when she put her hands on her stomach, feeling the babies move around in her womb. She looked at her sons and daughter, remembering when the three of them were all babies and dependant on her. Slowly, she nodded and said, "Alright. Someday, when we're all done having kids and they're all grown up, we're going to the factory even if that means having the kids carry us down there."

They started laughing and Aelita stretched as she stood up. "We've got extra rooms, you guys, so you don't have to find a hotel room." Aelita said picking Ashley up just as Jeremy picked his son up. "We'll take you all to your rooms."

"Thanks, guys." Morgan said gratefully as she struggled to get up. "Amaya, wake up, sweetie."

Abby woke up and looked up at her mother sleepily. "Huh? Are we leaving?" Abby asked sleepily.

"No, we're going to stay the night." Morgan said gently. "Help your father get the twins upstairs, will you please?"

Amaya nodded and picked up little Jeremy, yawning sleepily. "I'll share a room with them, mama." Abby said sleepily sounding much like she did when she was a child.

"Thank you." Morgan said following Jeremy and Aelita up the stairs.

When everybody was settled in their rooms, they all turned off the lights and fell asleep. Each one dreaming of their own desires.

lostmoonchild: Okay, I was reading through the story and I began thinking "It's weird seeing "Morgan" written down on the computer." but oh well. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	41. Chapter 39

lostmoonchild: Okay, one more chapter after this one. Seriously can't believe that it's almost over -starts to freak out a little- what will take up my time now?! Oh, wait, another story after this one and the other stories that's currently being worked on, duh. Baka lostmoonchild, lol. Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty-nine

"I still say this is a bad idea…" Ulrich said six years later.

Yumi rolled her eyes and stared at her husband. "Ulrich, there's nothing she can do now since we're married and technically, so is she." Yumi answered.

"Mom, how do you and dad know the principal?" Aiko asked, confusion showing in her brown eyes.

"We went to school with her." Ulrich answered carrying their five year old son.

"She used to have a huge crush on your father." Yumi said just as they walked into the principal's office and saw their friends waiting. "Hey, guys."  
"Hey."

"Konnichiwa, Yumi-chan and Ulrich-san." Morgan said with a smile as she watched her two daughters poke their older brothers. "You two, stop it."

"But mommy! Its fun and they look funny now."

Morgan picked up one of the girls and pulled the other away from the two young boys. "Still don't get why I have to be here." Abby said calmly. "I'd rather be outside doing something."

"Just wait for a while." Odd said with a grin.

Abby rolled her eyes and started listening to music, humming along with a song. "She's grown." Yumi commented. "Hold on a minute, just how many kids exactly are you two aiming for?"

"Well, Odd must be thinking I'm giving him a dozen but the day that happens is the day Hell freezes over." Morgan said. "I've got my hands full with five."

"Glad we've only got two." Yumi commented.

Aelita laughed and said, "Jeremy and I are thinking about another baby but we're not entirely sure."

All of a sudden they saw Sissy coming out of the office followed by a boy around Aiko's age. "Stay out of trouble or else I'm going to ground you." Sissy warned pushing the boy out. "Oh, God, not you six again."

"Missed you too, Sissy." Morgan said calmly. "Or are you going Elizabeth now?"

"Don't call me Elizabeth!"

"Sissy it is then."

Abby rolled her eyes and watched as Jeremy and Aelita walked into Sissy's office to talk with her. Next was Morgan and Odd before Ulrich and Yumi were allowed to talk to Sissy. After three boring hours, they found out that the kids could go to Kadic. "Wow! We actually get to go to school where our parents went!" Aiko said excitedly as she jumped around.

"She's two days older and yet she acts younger." little Jeremy muttered.

"Ai, calm down. Geez, we're not expected to act like our parents did when they were kids."

"Hold on you lot!" A voice shouted.

Everybody spun around and Abby retreated behind her mother. "Oh God, not Jim the Jacka…" Abby said trailing off when she got a glare from her father. "Um… Hi?"

"Jim, is that you?" Ulrich asked looking surprised.

Jim studied the six adults' faces before saying, "You lot had better not be causing trouble again."

The kids looked up at their parents and saw the look of fake innocence on their faces. "Now, Jim, would we honestly show our kids how to cause the school enough hell that years later the school would be hesitant to take in another kid from our family?" Yumi asked innocently.

"Yumi Ishiyama, is that you?"

"Yumi Stern now." Yumi said with a smile. "Ulrich and I got married about two years after I graduated."

Jim shook his head and said staring at the kids, "So who's kid is who's?"

"These five hell raisers," Morgan said referring to the four kids clinging to her and Odd and also to the kid behind her, "are mine and Odd's."

"These two are mine and Aelita's." Jeremy said referring to James and Ashley.

"And these two are Yumi's and mine." Ulrich said with a grin.

"You kids must have been insane. You all sending all your kids here?" Jim asked looking shocked.

They grinned and nodded. "Yep. We loved this school soo much that we decided to send our kids here." Odd said with a grin. "They aren't staying over vacations like we did but…"

"So how long are you staying here?" Morgan asked elbowing her husband.

"I'm retiring next year." Jim said with a sigh. "Getting too old to be chasing you damn kids around."

"Aw, c'mon!" Morgan said unable to keep from grinning. "You have to admit we kept you in shape all the while we went to school here!"

The children looked confused before shrugging. "Just as long as those kids aren't trouble makers." Jim warned.

"Now, Jim, would we honestly raise nine hell raisers and send them to one school?" Yumi asked making an innocent look. "Everybody's still trying to recover from Ami and me pulling our old stunts."

Jim rolled his eyes and said, "Just get your kids in their dorms."  
"Good thing I don't have to live in a dorm room." James commented when he saw how small the dorm rooms were.

"James, we had to live in a dorm room." Aelita said gently. "Everybody except Yumi."

"Now listen up, you four." Yumi said staring at her daughter, sons, and niece. "Grandma and grandpa live a few blocks away from here and you're staying in the dorms only because you four don't want to live with grandma and grandpa."

"Misbehave and we're sending you to live with grandma and grandpa." Morgan said giving her sons and daughter a warning look.

"Geez, mom! I'm almost eighteen!" Abby said looking frustrated. "How can you not trust me?!"

"I trust you." Morgan said kissing her daughter's head. "I trust you to keep your brothers and cousin out of trouble as well as James."

"That's not what I meant!" Abby said glaring at her mother.

"I know. But you and your brothers grew up with Odd and me as your parents." Morgan said laughing.

"They aren't even my real brothers and you and dad aren't really my real parents." Abby muttered. "Even I know that."  
"But you chose to take my maiden name." Morgan said with a smile. "Now you and Aiko will be sharing a room."

"Don't worry, we arranged it so that you two can share a room." Odd said when the twin boys looked ready to protest.

"Good." Both boys said nodding.

"You two make sure you show off the Kaze intelligence just like your sister does and try to avoid showing off the Della Robbia intelligence." Morgan said starting to laugh.

Both boys grinned at their parents before running into their room, immediately laying claim to their bed. "Oh God, they're just like Odd." Ulrich said when he saw how the twins were running around and throwing posters up.

"You should see their room." Morgan said unable to keep from laughing. "Maybe this year I'll get their room clean and it'll actually stay clean."

"Until they come home." Odd offered.  
"Can we keep them here?" Morgan joked, pretending to be hopeful.

They all knew that the Japanese woman couldn't stand to be away from her children for very long and wouldn't leave them unless she needed a vacation from the kids and from Odd. "Yeah right. The poor school barely survived US being here for long vacations, how do you think they're gonna handle twins? Especially ours?" Odd questioned with a smile.

From the look on Morgan's face, she was thinking hard about how the school would handle the twins. "Damn. You two behave, I don't want any letters from the school listing off any or all of the things your father did." Morgan said, her voice warning but loving at the same time.

Grinning, the twins hugged their mother before high tailing it back into their room to finish "fixing" the room. "LOVE YA!" The twins shouted before the parents left to see where everybody else was situated.

Abby smiled innocently as she watched the adults leave before pulling out a tattered journal filled with Japanese writings. "What's that?" Aiko questioned looking interested.

"Hey, kids, what do you say we go on an adventure of a lifetime down memory lane?" Abby questioned with a grin.

"Who's memory?" James asked.

"Mom's, of course. I know this great story about a band of fighters who saved the world from anniolation only to nearly lose a friend who was in need of saving."  
"TELL!" The twins shouted eagerly.

"Very well. It all happened here, years and years ago when a science teacher that taught here vanished mysteriously with his daughter, Aelita…" Abby started opening the journal.

Eagerly, the kids gathered around the older girl and listened with interest as she told stories of a world where monsters existed and the fate of the human race depended on a select few students who lived secret lives. Lives, nobody could know about except for in stories.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chapter is done. Next chapter is the final chapter so expect an update on June 4. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	42. Chapter 40

lostmoonchild: Okay, I decided to update a day earlier but I don't think anybody will complain. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of "Never to be Broken" so this is tragically the end. I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER FORTY

"This is a bad idea." James said quietly a couple weeks later.

"Shut up. I read in one of mom's old journals that there's a secret passage somewhere." Abby snapped looking around. "Lets see, there's a passage here in the boiler room so everybody help me look for it."

They looked for about an hour when Aiko leaned against a wall and screamed when the wall opened. "Found it." Aiko said putting a hand over her heart. "Almost earned a heart attack though."

Abby smiled and said, "Lets go!"  
They walked through the passage and made faces when they smelt the sewers. "Gross." Aiko whispered grabbing James's hand and blushing furiously when she let go. "Sorry about that, James. I hate smelly places, that's why I never go near Ulrich or Jeremy's room."

"Mean!" Both boys shouted.

"Will you idiots knock it off?" Abby snapped walking ahead and seeing old skateboard and scooter tracks. "Huh, look at this. Looks like somebody's been going back and forth quite a bit."

They kept walking until they came to the end and climbed up the ladder. "Holy crap, this is that old abandoned factory mom was talking about." Ulrich whispered looking amazed as he brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Shut up, Ulrich." Abby said quietly walking into the factory.

"We shouldn't be here." James said.

"What are you? A man or a girl?" Abby asked knowing she was egging the boy on. She had learned a long time ago from her mother's brother that if you egged somebody on, the person would actually do what you wanted.

"And you wonder why mom says that you've spent too much time around uncle Sano?" Jeremy asked.

"Damare, baka."

"Don't call him a baka!" Ulrich shouted defending his twin.

"Shut up already." Abby said looking annoyed before sliding down the rope. "Are you chickens coming or do you want to walk back to the dorms all by yourselves?"

The kids looked at each other a minute before one at a time sliding down the ropes. By the time they all got down, Abby was waiting impatiently in the elevator. "Abby… I'm scared." Aiko whimpered looking afraid.

"Stop worrying." Abby snapped looking at the elevator buttons for a minute before pressing 'down'.

They all looked scared when the elevator doors closed suddenly and the elevator jerked. "ABBY!" Ulrich and Jeremy shouted clinging to their sister.

Abby ignored them clinging to her and pushed the kids into a corner, using her body as a shield incase something came down on them. Abby remembered that her second mother used whatever she could find to protect the once small girl, even if that meant gaining bodily harm. She couldn't remember if her real mother protected her in the same manner, but she must have done something to keep her safe. But if that was the case, why couldn't her real mother take care of her? Why abandon her in the car of a twelve year old girl who could barely take care of herself? Did her mother even know that the person that had taken care of her little girl was a little girl also? Or did her mother actually know that her daughter's second mother was a little girl as well but she had connections to the government so she could actually get her drivers' license?

Abby didn't know the answers to her questions since over the years they had done everything in their power to learn about Abby's real mother but came up with very few results. All they really knew was that her mother had been a teenage mother and that her father was a business man. They had contacted Abby's father when Abby was ten and when they went to meet him for the first time, they discovered that Abby's father didn't even care that he had a daughter who wanted to know about her real parents. He didn't even care what happened to Abby's mother and they discovered he technically didn't cared about how his daughter was growing up. Furious, Morgan grabbed Abby's hand and told Abby's father that she was disgusted by him before taking Abby back home.

Even after all these years it still hurt to know that her father didn't love her or her mother, but after the incident, Morgan had always made sure that Abby knew she was loved. Odd had heard of what happened and even made sure that the girl knew and understood that he was her father now and that if she had any problems she could turn to him or Morgan. So why did she always have a hard time turning to them for help or protection like she did when she was younger?

The younger kids screamed when the elevator picked up speed before Abby yelled to get down. Shaking, they got onto their knees and felt Abby's grip around them tighten before the elevator stopped suddenly. "A-are we dead?" Aiko whimpered tears rolling down her face.

"No, I don't think so." Abby answered slowly getting up. "You kids stay down, I'm going to see where exactly we are."

They watched as the teenage girl forced the doors open and were amazed to see a large computer. "Awesome!" James shouted, having inherited his parents' interest in computers. "A super computer! Willing to bet it has gigabytes of memory to spare."  
"Okay, before you turn all techno geek on us, James, I want you to remember that not all of us speak the geek language." Abby said walking around the computer with slight interest.

James turned on the computer and was surprised to find a file called "Lyoko Warriors" on the desktop. He double clicked on the file and was amazed when a video came up. "Hey, guys, check this out! Our parents are on the computer." James said.

They gathered around the computer before the video started playing. "My name is Jeremy Belpois." A blonde with glasses said.

"Aelita Hopper, otherwise known as Aelita Stones." A pink haired girl said.

"There's my parents." James said looking amazed.

"Yeah, now shut up." Abby hissed.

"Yumi Ishiyama." A girl with brown eyes said nodding a little.

"I'm Ulrich Stern."

"Cool! Mom and dad!" Aiko said excitedly.

"AIKO! SHUT UP!" Abby shouted.

They fell silent and watched as a boy wearing purple tried to pull somebody out from behind him. "I'm Odd Della Robbia." The boy said before pretending to move one way before moving the other and holding onto a girl.

"Mom…" Abby whispered seeing the almost scared look in her mother's eyes.

"Shh!" Jeremy and Ulrich hissed, watching the screen.

"Ami Kaze, otherwise known as Morgan Kaze." Morgan said looking ready to run.

The kids listened intently as their parents, teenagers in the video, told about and explained the battle against XANA. They learned about every attack XANA had pulled and even of a battle that had taken place in Japan after they thought they had defeated XANA but ended up converting him to his other form which attacked them while on a school trip.

"Abby, knowing your curiosity and stubbornness to stick to something, I have to ask that you DON'T start Lyoko up again and that whoever you are with doesn't." Morgan said, her voice almost pleading. "If you do start up Lyoko again, you may cause XANA to come back again from the world we sent him to and this time around he might just cause the end of the world."

"Yeah, that's nice. Give them a grim idea for the future." Yumi said with a slight frown.

"Its called giving them an idea of what could happen… stupid." Morgan said before both girls argued a bit in Japanese.

"Take our warning into consideration. For the sake of all humanity, don't start Lyoko up. We beg of you." Aelita said before the screen went blank.

The kids looked at each other for a minute before Abby grinned a little before heading to the elevator. "What are you doing?" Aiko questioned with a confused look.

"I wanna see for myself what Lyoko looked like." Abby stated.

"But mom said..." Ulrich started.

"Whatever. Look, she's your mother. Not mine. I'm adopted, remember?"

Ulrich stared at his sister for a few minutes before shrugging. What Abby did was her own business but he had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen. Quickly, the small group of kids followed the older girl and this time the elevator moved more steadily than before. When they got to a new floor, the kids drew back as Abby walked to the center of the room. Grasping the switch tightly, Abby bit her lip and turned the switch so the super computer was on. Almost immediately, they heard a dark voice laughing around them. "You foolish children... you've just unleashed me and this time I will not fail in my quest for world domination." The voice said, still laughing darkly.

"Who are you?!" James shouted.

The dark voice laughed and said, "I am the ultimate evil."

"Ooh, so scared." Abby said sarcastically. "Seriously, who are you? Some nerd that lives in his mother's basement?"

"You know not who you mock, little girl."

"Then bless me with the knowledge."  
"I am XANA."

Abby's face paled and the group heard the girl say only two words at the information. "Oh shit."

lostmoonchild: Don't you just hate it when stories end with a cliffie? I know, it's evil but I'm not going to be THAT evil and just end the stories there. I'm not sure when the next story will be up but when it is, insanity (I think). Anyway... read and review, flames are accepted!


End file.
